Of Truths, Lies, and Magic Rewritten
by FusaoKairi
Summary: There is a secret within the Shinobi World. A secret so powerful it may destroy the world, or bring the world semi peace. A secret that spans past the Hidden Continent into old yet new world. And isn't it funny that only person with the connection between these two worlds happens to be thirteen year old genin named Haruno Sakura? This is her story, the story of a Guardian.
1. Prolouge

Prologue; Within A History

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Legend of Spyro Games.

**Important P.S: For Details as to why I am rewriting this story, if you haven't already read the newest update in the original version. Sorry I just didn't feel like typing everything out again. **

* * *

Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Fire.

These are the main elements that make up our earth. Everyone uses them, and they have a use for everyone. They are the strongest elements that almost all sub elements gratify from.

All walks of life depend on these elements for one thing or another.

However that doesn't come without consequences.

While these elements can help someone, they can also just as easily destroy.

So what would happen if there were creatures who could wield these elements in their purest forms? Creatures who were born with these elements pulsing through their veins?

Well there are…

And they are called Dragons.

Once they lorded over all land in the realms. Over their own in the Land of the Sun. An inner realm where magic thrived hidden from prying eyes. A world in a reversed mirror image of reality.

However…..

They also lorded over another important land, which was now known as the Hidden Continent. As of now this a place where, Emperors, *Shoguns, *Daimyos, and perhaps most importantly Shinobi, and Kages ruled.

These humans are the ones in charge of that land now…

But there was a golden time before they arrived, and before the mass exodus of the magical community took forth.

That was the golden era where the dragons ruled all, and when the Guardians were in top shape. When they ruled unabashed and more importantly unhidden.

What is a Guardian you ask?

Well a guardian represented the "leader" of the element of the type of dragon they were, and under the blessing of the God Dragon Divus carried out keeping the balance between the non-magical and magical community and world.

They preserved nature, and dutifully kept the balance of the habitat and area of land they were in charge of. Excommunicating those who wished to disrupt or destroy the balance and put all life in danger.

The very first Guardians were…

The Mighty Earth Dragon Ager.

The Speeding Electric Dragon Tonitrum.

The Merciful Water Dragon Salum.

The Beautiful Wind Dragoness Aura.

And finally The Walking Inferno Fire Dragon Calidumacus.

He…Calidumacus was the leader and technical founder of the Guardians as he was the one who suggested the idea to Divus. However unknowing he also started the tradition of the fire Dragon always being the leader of the other Guardians.

And although Fire Dragons tended to be the most hot headed, and sometimes the most arrogant. They were always the first ones to act in a situation and it certain helped that fire dragons were excellent at making clear spilt second decisions while under pressure.

So naturally they were clear leader material anyway.

Each of them ruled and their descendants continue to rule a certain area of the Hidden Continent. The Fire Guardians ruled the Land of Fire, The Water Guardians the Land of Mist, and etc.

They were the best of the best and the beginning of a proud legacy. Of course each new generation of the Guardians afterward offered new and wondrous ideas as they continued the rule their forefathers established. Dragons everywhere revered and treated the Guardians with as much respect as they did Divus. Flying Free over all the lands they wondrously owned without a care in the world.

Divus at peace returned to his slumber as the God Dragon was the core to the world, and as such could only stay awake for significantly short amount of time. As when the God stay awoke too long earth starts to crumble under the sheer might of the power he exuded.

But the radiating peace was not meant to last.

* * *

The most revered generation of Guardians; the Third Generation had faced the biggest challenged out of any of the other generations before and so far after them.

The War with the Ten Tailed Demon. Also known simply as Shinju.

When the Ten Tails had finally come along the entity of malice had changed everything for better or for worse.

It was strong…very strong...stronger than any of the Guardians or other Dragons had expected.

When the fighting was finally over the Guardians had come out victorious…

But at a huge price.

The lands were absolutely ravished with damage, and the casualties of their brethren were immense. Three Guardians were also killed in the onslaught.

So the remaining Guardians had done something to prevent the Ten Tails from ever having the possibility of rearing its ugly head again. So while killing it appeared to be the better option, they also unfortunately realized that the Ten Tails had an elemental balance in the world, just like they did.

So killing it would've probably been a really bad mistake, with unforeseen consequences.

So instead…

They spilt the energy force of the creature up into nine different tailed demons. The energy force was called "Charka". Something unknown to the magical world at the time, thus the power of this Charka continued to be underestimated for many years.

Luckily though the other tailed demons were lax in demeanor compared to their ancestor, and as such the tailed demons were treated as heroes by the dragons.

They were given all their own territory to live the rest of their lives in peace. They were also granted some minuet magical properties, thanks to them being partially spilt with magic. However the tailed demons would go unaware of this fact for years and years to come.

However all was not well on the horizon.

Due to the death of their teammates the two surviving Guardians put themselves into self-imposed exile out of survivor's guilt, and the children of the third generation all had to take the mantle of Guardian up much sooner than expected.

These were troubling times. And these troubling times continued for decades on and off.

The newest and current Guardians did their best to keep the peace, but they continued to be overwhelmed time and time again. It also didn't help that they were complete green horns.

Everyone was playing the blame game with each other. Many couldn't conceive how the almighty Guardians had all nearly been defeated. In fact some even exclaimed there had to have been a betrayal within the ranks of the dragon or magical community.

Morale was very low at that time…it was like the dragons regressed back to the very beginning when all the elemental dragons were constantly at war. All the main tribes, fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning were at each other's throats, and as the decades went on the death toll from fights grew higher and higher.

And soon after this shameful time the mass exodus occurred.

As the Dragon God Divus had awoken from his hundred years slumber and was furious by what he saw. Divus was ashamed and angered at his subjects petty fighting, and ignorance. Even whelplings had gotten hurt or worse killed in the middle of all the may lay.

Instead celebrating and mourning the triumph and fall of excellent heroes, all the dragons were playing a dangerous blame game trying to figure out how the ten tailed demon had nearly overpowered the Guardians. And by doing so ravaging their lands in their fighting in the same way Sinju did years ago.

As fear like that had never rang through Dragons before, Dragons known to be the mightiest species of the earth, and heavens.

Until that war NO guardian had ever died in battle you see, let alone multiple it was just such a shock to everyone

Divus acted swiftly. He single handedly excommunicated all the dragons that lived in the Hidden Continent back to the Land of the Sun. It says in Legends that the sky glowed completely white as countless dragons, many unwillingly were sucked back into the Land of Sun.

Now officially exiled for the damage they had caused to their own homes. Many dragons had to leave their ancestral homes, where they and their families had lived for generations as punishment. Many other magical creatures like griffons, trolls, and orcs were sucked up as well for supporting or exacerbating the weaning relations.

The only Dragons that were allowed to remain were the current generation of Guardians and their families.

And it's been that way since, while other dragons in recent years were allowed to travel through or visit others in the Hidden Continent none other than the Guardians plus their families were allowed to live there permanently anymore. Lest Divus strike the neigh Sayers down with heavy force.

Whether he was asleep or not.

The tailed demons were also allowed to remain in the Hidden Continent with their territories now expanded as a grievances for all the disturbance from the fighting.

For a while peace returned, even though the new Guardians were all now semi isolated they couldn't have be happier for the reprieve.

Then eventually _they_ came….

Humans discovered the Hidden Continent and slowly but surely they began moving in.

None of the Guardians knew where they came from or how they came to be, but as the years went on more and more of them arrived.

The Humans were positively amazed by all the resources that were on display in the land they traveled too. As by the time they arrived everything had been refreshed and renewed.

The Guardians remained indifferent to the humans for the most part. As to the Guardians they were nothing but slightly more intelligent nearly hairless apes. Plus they also weren't too keen to see just how much of the environment the humans were willing to destroy without repairing to get what they wanted.

So the Guardians continued to watch the strange beings from the shadows mildly interested.

That is until more "_unusual_" humans started arriving.

These Humans had abilities the other humans didn't. Some were able to bend the elements to attack for them, some could completely transform their bodies, and some even seemed to have hereditary traits that got passed down.

And the strangest thing was many of them used something called…

Hand signs.

But what alarmed the Guardians was the feeling these specific humans gave off.

The feeling was familiar, but a scary familiar.

It was Charka.

The same type of energy that the terrible Ten Tails had once had.

How the humans obtained this had become a huge mystery.

Once the Guardians unanimously decided to keep out of. As this only solidified many of the other dragons idea that they, and the rest of the magical community should remain hidden from these dangerous creatures that had that devilish "Charka" inside them.

After all they weren't like the Tailed Demons who were the saviors to all dragonkind and the saviors of the magical community. Plus the dragons at least knew WHY the tailed demons had this awful "Charka" and they didn't blame them for it.

But these special humans were an unknown entity, and as the years went on after the humans settled down.

They sure didn't improve their reputation in the eyes of Dragons, especially the guardians.

As soon after villages started becoming more established.

They also became more power hungry.

Head honchos of all the different elemental villages had started targeting what they now recognized as the most powerful resource available to them.

The tailed demons.

One by one the demons were sought, fought, used, and sealed into different humans as time went on.

These humans quickly became known as "Jinchuuriki".

The Tailed Demons also quickly became disillusioned, bitter, and vengeful as the dragons who gave them everything and who they technically saved suddenly didn't lift a claw to help them.

Soon the tailed demons were shadows of their former selves, all creatures of war.

Why didn't the Guardians help their allies? No one knows for sure except the Guardians themselves and Draco Council and both parties have remained very tight lipped about the matter, even though all the other dragons found this a very unpopular decision.

However at the request of the Draco Council, the dragons and the magical community determined to remain separate from the Charka wielding humans, and were not to interfere or interact with the human affairs or the humans themselves in any matter.

They also relegated that all dragons and any other magical creature that could; learn the transformation spell so they could walk among the humans without detection, and therefore have no risk of getting caught, if they ever needed to really return to the Hidden Continent for any reason.

Too bad Ardenia hadn't listen to well to the warnings.

In fact she the fourth fire guardian went even further beyond the call of disobedience, and _fell in love with a human man_.

And in the end that may have been what destroyed her…

But that's a story for another day.

No the story we are here today to learn about is the one of the most famous Guardians ever in existence my children.

One of the children of that cursed union between a dragoness and a man.

The one they call Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUHTOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!: So here's the very first revamp chapter for this story. I hope it was something special to read!**

**I figured getting the history of the Dragons in my story out of the way would the best and most interesting way to start this story. As you all can still I'm still making this a Semi-Cannon, and Semi- Alternate Universe story. **

**It's definitely half and half. **

**So now for some SPOILERS IF YOU'RE NOT THIS FAR IN THE MAGNA/ANIME PLEASE SKIP THIS SECTION!: **_**Now for you readers who are completely up to date with the Naruto series, you can see I tried much harder to interweave the dragons and humans stories together. In this story instead of Hagoromo being responsible for defeat of the Ten Tails and the creation of the tailed demons, in my story the Guardians are the ones who do all that. **_

_**But note I didn't completely change everything about Shinju, I'll say it right now; **__**he still started off as a tree remember that!**_

_**Also Ten Tails is even STRONGER in this version for reasons that will be disclosed later.**_

_**But that doesn't mean Hagoromo (after all Hagoromo still founds the ninja arts!) and his mother Kaguya did not play significant roles. Of trust me THEY DO but none of you will find out till later where they fit in, and how humans received the Charka in the first place for a long time! MUHAHAHAHA! **_

**OKAY SPOILERS OVER, DON'T SAY YOU WERENT WARNED!**

**Also you can see I'm starting the story MUCH further back this time. The next few chapters will all be one or two shot snippets within snippets of Sakura's childhood, and eventually it will lead up to the "birth" of Team 7 and onward.**

**Now these won't be long, but I just felt this is a much better way to start the story. So in later chapters I won't have to have a lot of talking head sections and instead you all as the reader would already know what's up. So the exposition sections wouldn't nearly be as dense. **

**Plus it allows more context to Sakura's changes in character, and why her character will act the way she does. Also this allows earlier world expansion for my mythology in the story. **

**And earlier character interactions is always nice as well. **

**Plus there WILL be different Point of View moments in this redone version, but this is mainly for the early chapters, and will become rarer the deeper I get into the story. Just think of it like a treat every now and again. **

**Finally don't worry I didn't reveal everything about the Dragons in this chapter, believe me there's still plenty of mystery slinking around the depths. **

**Now onto the Translations and Facts!**

**Divus is the Latin word/name that means: Divine, and or Godlike or just God itself. **

**Ardenia stems from the Latin word Ardens that means: Fiery. **

**Ager is the Latin word/name that means: Soil. **

**Tonitrum is the Latin word/name that means: Thunder**

**Aura is the Latin word/name that means: Breeze. **

**Calidumacus stems from the Latin word Calidum that means: Hot or Heat. **

**Salum stems from the Latin word Sal that means: Sea, or saltwater. **

***A shogun was a hereditary military lord, and a top political leader in feudal japan. Only below in rank to the Emperor himself. However the Naruto universe a Shogun is still a position that's inherited, but the rank is similar if not the same power level as the Kage. Thus not just under the emperor or even Daimyo.**

**The only difference a Shogun rules over Samurai ****NOT**** ninja. **

***A Daimyo is the official leader of a country. In Naruto Daimyos have the power to nominate someone for Kage, but they still require the official approval of all that villages Jonin. So in The Naruto Universe Daimyos are equal to the power an emperor would have (substitute) or are just under the emperor in power. **

**Anyway please READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF THE NEW VERSION IN THE COMMENTS! OH AND NEW READERS HI WELCOME! HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY SO FAR AND I HOPE I CAN HAVE YOU STICK AROUND!**

**ALSO SORRY THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER OUT. I KNOW I PROMISED MORE, BUT THAT MAY HAVE TO WAIT TILL EITHER LATER TONIGHT OR LATER IN THE WEEK, AS I _TOTALLY_ FORGET I HAD A FIVE PAGE ESSAY DUE TOMORROW...**

**FusaoKairi out!**


	2. A Meeting of Two Souls

The Meeting of Two Souls

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or The Legend of Spyro.

_Italics= past events_.

* * *

Tatsuo First Person POV/ Ardenia First Person POV

I remember the day I met Ardenia.

And boy that was a day.

I had been heading out to the training field where the largest and most beautiful waterfall in Konoha was.

Now normally I didn't train there much as many tourists and families tended to hang around there during hot days, and thus were usually a constant distraction. However I was only heading there to train today out of a request from a friend.

"I still don't why I let Minato talk me into these things, if I get nothing accomplished today Hokage to be or not I'm kicking his ass" Tatsuo mumbled indignantly.

I had always felt the need to be rather diligent in my training. Probably more so than most ninja.

I was already eighteen years old, and I still wasn't a Jounin. Which in my family the Haruno Clan was apparently a huge problem.

I grimaced inwardly as I thought of my father's stern and disappointed face. Personally I was quite happy to remain a Chuunin for the rest of my life, but my family wasn't having any of that.

"I know my Dad thinks we have a lot to prove, but man I'd wish he'd consider that maybe I didn't feel the same way" I said quietly to myself in a resigned voice.

I know why my dad is like that…he always been like that for as long as I can remember.

And unfortunately my two older brothers Puraido and Doraibu were of the same mindset too, most likely also my father's fault.

I know they just wanted to show up the prominent village clans so bad.

So very bad…

I'd wish they'd just lighten up about it. I mean image can't mean everything right?

Plus it's not like it isn't obvious as to why my family continued this shtick. The Haruno is a lesser Shinobi Clan, honestly we're probably the least mentioned and most uninteresting clan within Konoha walls.

We have no Kekkei Genkai, no animal companions, heck we don't even have our own signature jutsu.

We're just an ordinary family of hard working ninja.

And I honestly don't see such a problem with that. To me I don't feel like I have to go bouncing off the walls, with veins showing under my eyes, or have a stupid pinwheel in them.

I feel the most satisfaction just knowing I got the job done, why should I only get that feeling from showing up someone else?

Besides realistically speaking no one person can be the best, because there is always someone else who will come along and eventually show you up anyway.

No matter the sooner I get some real training done, the sooner I can go home.

"Man I really need to think about getting an apartment FAR away from my clan soon" I say with a sigh of held in rapture at the thought. However it was then I noticed I was finally at my destination.

The waterfall was a beautiful as ever and luckily for me it was perfectly deserted. There were no tourist or bathers in sight.

So I dropped all my supplies on the ground in a mild huff having ended up working myself up from my thoughts. "Ahh…this won't do me any good I'd better calm down or I'll never be able to concentrate properly" I mumbled to myself taking steady breathes in and out attempting to calm down.

And after a few minutes it worked.

"Alright let's get to it!" I thought determinedly as I picked up some leg weights.

So I got out my leg weights and strapped them to my legs and knees. Once they were secure I walked over to the waterfall and pulsed a significant amount of chakra into my hands.

Once I felt the amount was sufficient I got ready for one my favorite and most challenging exercises; waterfall climbing. I absolutely loved the rush I would get from the pulsing water drilling past my fingers.

So without further hesitation I took my shirt off and latched myself onto the waterfall, and began the brooding climb upwards.

"Besides I need to hurry up anyway. Minato told me that a friend of his was coming here because they wanted to meet me" I thought slightly confused. I still wondered why Minato decided to be so vague about his friend. He didn't even tell me the gender of the person I'm supposed to look out for.

I've known that kook since we were children, still hard to believe how strong ol' minny's probably gotten, but I couldn't be happier for my best friend. Maybe the friend he wanted me to meet was going to give me training tips, I wouldn't put it past Minato to do something like that.

"Then again maybe…oh Kami I pray Minato's NOT trying to set me up on a blind date again" I sighed out aloud following a shiver at the thought. Ever since Minato's been with Kushina that idiot's been desperate to pair me up with someone. '

Always saying I looked so lonely.

Yeah right lonely his ass. I wished he'd considered that maybe I wanted to be single? Then again I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't notice since every time I saw him with Kushina he was either getting yelled at or his face was glued to hers.

That women is as fiery as the red hair she dons, and I'm always happy to see just how big of a leash she keeps on Minato.

"Oh minny you're so very whipped" I think as laughter comes bubbling up my throat.

I ignore the pain that swept through my arm caused by a charka pulse from my distracting thoughts. Once again my inability to shut up my thoughts almost got me in trouble. "Whoa that was close I almost slipped off I'd be-"I started to think until I noticed the water beginning to rumble…

"Huh whats-"was all I was able to get out before a redish and pink figure spring from behind the waterfall pushing me off.

* * *

_I remember the first time I met Tatsuo._

_However I only met him after I met Minato and Kushina._

_I flew high and free._

_In my one hundred and fifty years of watching this land and the humans that came inside it grow I had never ever expected to be caught. _

_I suppose it was that old fire dragon pride that let me succumb to that line of thinking. I was doing one of my daily land patrol flying invisible over the sky watching out for any signs of magical danger. _

_And just taking in the scenery to see just how much time has changed since I was a young whelp. The interesting structures the humans have created both for recreational and utility purposes never ceased to fascinate me. _

_Even if I didn't always agree to the methods the creatures used to build these structures. _

_The inventive imagination of these creatures is truly something to behold, whenever they had a problem they couldn't rely on magic, so what did they do? Use science alone! Very impressive._

_I wish my family and colleagues would give the strange ape creatures a chance but they were all so wary of them for the charka that some of these creatures possessed. _

_However every time I always had to remind everybody that so did the tailed demons we failed. _

_I bowed my large head down at the thought. I still can't believe we had to let them down, especially since Kurama considered me one of his closest friends. I should've pushed harder for an alternative solution, but the others were just so stubborn and afraid…_

_But I knew that the past is the past and it would be unwise to dwell on. _

_Once the patrol was over I landed near one of my favorite spots the large waterfall near the outskirts of the village called Konoha. A place where many of my brethren would be uncomfortable as I could sense the numerous charka wielders that dwelled within that place. _

_I scanned the area still invisible keeping up the spell. I made absolute sure no one was around, after all I couldn't risk being seen, and I certainly didn't want to do a pointless killing today._

_Once I was positive of my safety I put down the spell. _

_I stretched my long neck relishing the cracks and pops I heard. I had been flying more stiffly than normal. I sniff the fresh air breathing in deeply before sighing and leaning my head in towards the waterfall to drink. _

_Once I had my fill I backed my head away to take a look at myself. _

_Sometimes even I can't believe the effects of the decades and centuries have had on me. _

_I've been ruling this land since I was only a hundred and eighty years old, and now I've just freshly turned three hundred and thirty. The rushing water ripples my reflection slightly but I can swear I still can see myself transforming before my eyes in my head. _

_No longer did I have the whelpling wings of my adolescence. Now they were fully grown and spread out far to carry my body through the air. My burning red frillfins are now at the peak of development. Though if I'm honest I've always been a little sad about not inheriting my father's mane. The back reaching black semi crooked horns on my head no longer velveteen and were as sharp as my wit. _

_I licked my fully grown and permanent sharp teeth with my forked tongue as I admired the sheen they produced. I still haven't gone through all my rows of teeth, and boy I felt lucky for that. This was one happy similarity that sharks and dragons shared numerous rows of teeth that lasted for years. _

_I flexed my long thick black claws into the dirt of the cold river, grinding through the rocks pleasurably. _

_I continued to admire myself looking down towards my legs where the lower areas changed from darkish pink to a burning red. Very similar to the rest of my body, the top layer of my body and wings were all darkish pink and the bottom of my body and the inside of my wings were all red. _

_My fan like tail also was pink at the top and red at the bottom, and at the very base of my tail laid a sharp boney diamond shaped appendage that I sometimes resorted to in battle. _

_Red was a prominent color on most fire dragons, however the part of myself that I can say with true egotism that I like the most is my eyes. _

_They were not only red but a deep crimson that had flecking's of black, orange, and a hint of gold in them. A trait that had continued to be passed down from my great grandfather Calidumacus the first fire Guardian. _

_But then a sigh escaped my mouth._

_Despite all of my stunning features I was still single…._

_Single at the age of three hundred and thirty three! _

_This was pathetic…_

_All the other Guardians have found their significant others…why haven't I? _

_However I ended up so caught up in my thoughts I made my first fatal mistake in years…_

_I got caught._

* * *

_I heard a loud but at the same time restrained gasp, and I turned my large head around. My now slit eyes widened as I saw two figures standing in shock below me. A woman with shocking red hair and light blue eyes, and a man who was holding her had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. _

_It was obvious to me it was the woman who gasped as the man had his hand on her mouth, and was holding her tightly. The female's eyes were extremely wide before they seemed to lower down in determination as if she was mentally gearing herself up for a fight._

_How amusing. _

_I took a menacing step forward growling getting ready for the mind wipe spell there was no way I could let these humans get away with the memory of me. I can't believe I let this happen three hundred years of hiding! _

_Wasted! _

_An aura of fire appeared around my eyes readying for the strike however I was in for a surprise._

_A strange looking sharp object flew past my head as I dodged it, and then…_

_In a flash the yellow haired man disappeared before my eyes surprising me completely. I swirled my head around looking and listening for any sign of the man, and by doing so I left myself open for attack. _

_As in what seemed like less than a second, the blond man flashed above my head in a blur of yellow with what appeared to be a ball of powerful blue energy in his right hand. Although the feel of it seemed strictly wind based, I'm sure Aerius would have a field day with trying to figure it out if he were here. _

_He drove the blue energy ball into my head. I winched slightly in pain, but luckily for me neither of these two knew where a dragon's actual weak spots were. Even better he stuck my head one of if not the area with the most heavily armored scales a dragon could possibly have. _

_I shook my head in annoyance and used the momentum from my head shake to fling the pest away, although by the yellow flash I saw I knew I wasn't successful in downing him. _

_So it looks like they were going to put up a fight huh?_

_Well so was I! If they wanted to tick me off and do this the hard way then so be it! _

_I may not hate humans as much as most dragons or even at all, but I sure as hell wasn't going to get defeated by one. Besides I can't remember how long it's been since I've been in a proper fight anyway, so what was two casualties going to matter in the long run? _

_Then suddenly the red haired woman launched into attack as well stretching both her arms forward and chains seemingly materialized from them. _

_The ethereal chains with different shades quickly swept around my body forcing me to the ground. I could tell from the way they felt that they were made of charka, but this woman's charka seemed even stronger than most of the other charka I've ever felt before. _

_The woman had a smug grin on her oh so pretty face, although even I must admit I was impressed. _

"_Good job Kushina" _

"_Please it's no problem Minato" Kushina answered as Minato reappeared beside her _

_So that's their names, hmmm there rather nice sounding too bad their time ends here. _

_Without warning I allowed white fire to engulf my either body shocking both Minato and Kushina. The white fire quickly swept down the charka chains, and I felt the chains loosen as Kushina gave a grunt of pain. She had just barely managed to undo her jutsu before she got severely burned. She stumbled to the ground slightly brunt on her hands while Minato flashed away again. _

_But I knew that her being slightly burnt was enough. My fire was white at this point and that was one of hotter fires (but not the hottest) I could use. Being just a little burnt alone would bring unyielding pain, and was undeniably incapacitating. _

_I raised myself back to my full height smirking in triumph. They were going to have to do much better than that if they wanted to down me!_

_Another annoying knife whizzed by my head as I ducked this time, and once again…_

_Minato reappeared again this time from the left trying to flank me. This time the energy ball was even larger it was evident that he was trying to hit the side of my face rather than the top of my head. But no way was I letting him get away with that!_

_I swiftly raised my left wing and blocked the attack, once again I felt a sharp sting but much stronger this time. Now I was getting worried. The attacks were hurting much more than I thought they would be. _

_But once again before I could launch my next attack Minato disappeared in a flash leaving me frustrated. _

_Closing my eyes I once again concentrated with the Kushina woman slightly incapacitated I had time to focus on the Minato man. I knew he had to be distorting time, and space to appear as quickly as he could. _

_What he was doing wasn't just simply moving fast no, I knew there was definitely more to it. _

_Impressive _

_I didn't think humans were capable of such a feat. It seems that even I didn't give them all the credit they deserved. _

_But despite that my first duty was to the guardianship and with that he and Kushina. _

_Well they had to go. _

_My eyes glowed a bright red as I recited the spell. _

"_Tempus Congelo!" I roared. I saw the kneeling Kushina's eyes widened and jaw drop. I guess they weren't expecting that I could talk. _

_The spell's effects worked immediately, as a large clear shockwave pulsated from my body and covered the area. Everything began to slow down, the roaring of the waterfall came to a stop, the leaves on the trees no longer rustled, and the wind stopped blowing. _

_Luckily I was immune to the slowdown effect being the spell caster, however the same couldn't be said for my opponents. _

_The color in the area around me drained as I turned to look at Kushina who appeared to be yelling in shock and fear, but even she as loud as she was succumbed to the spell and her voice halted. _

_It was then I finally saw my prize. There paused in the air right in front of my face was Minato, it looked as if in the time I launched the spell he had a look of sheer determination. His right arm was once outstretched but this time instead of a blue ball, I saw what looked like a scroll. _

_It was time to end this._

_I raised my right claw and slammed into Minato's body then keeping my momentum I ran towards Kushina and slammed my claw into her as well. Then I banged both of them onto the hard ground ensuing no escape. I figured that they should at least both die together. I could tell the two of them were close. _

_Once I had both of them in my clutches I diffused the spell. The color quickly returned and life was brought back into the two's voices. Once they realized they were clutched in my grasp, I saw and felt Minato getting ready to try and use of those "hand sign" deals._

_Knowing he could get out if he succeeded I quickly diffused that idea. _

_My eyes once again glowed a bright red as I held both of them down further with my magic, their bodies swiftly surrounded with a harsh orange aura and I was fiercely hoping they couldn't counteract it. _

_And luckily for me I was right._

_I could feel their charka surging in vain, they struggled vigorously beneath me. Their eyes were widening in disbelief, and then I heard a couple of sentences uttered that broke my heart, and nearly crushed my reserve. _

"_I love you Minato" the teary eyed Kushina said not even turning towards him. _

"_And I you Kushina" Minato responded looking both despondent and serene closing his eyes. _

_So accepting of death…_

_I could feel myself gritting my teeth, and my better judgment dissolving away. However I still had my paw raised except now I got to feel angry, confused, and worse guilty._

_Whoop te doo…_

_But then I felt the burst that allowed me to change my decision. _

_It was a familiar spike of charka I remembered from my whelphood, although more desperate and angry compared to the cocky sensation it used to give off._

_It was the charka of Kurama. Screaming in warning, and assurance._

_The nine tailed fox. _

_And more importantly my old friend. _

_Kushina seemed to glow a darkish orange. The aura now completely unmistakable it is Kurama, which means any hope I had of killing these two vanished._

_I realized as I lowered my claw that technically I should still be mad, especially since that meant Kushina was one of them…_

_The Jinchuuriki…_

_The unjust jailers of all the demons. _

_But I couldn't._

_Because I realized that this woman, this fiery woman was my best possible connection to one of my lost oldest dearest friends. _

_And even if I still could've killed Minato, I have no idea how Kushina would act, like if she would take her life in sorrow afterward. These two appear VERY close and I knew it wasn't a stretch to believe they would consider dying together. _

_And would Kurama die with her?_

_What frustrated me is I didn't know…_

_So honestly I wasn't going to take the risk…_

_And throw this opportunity away._

_At least not again…_

* * *

_I finally let them up taking away the pressure my claw had and completely let them free. _

_Of course they looked confused, I didn't expect them to understand. We all stood in awkward silence as no one in the vicinity really knew what to say. _

_However being an impatient fire dragoness I didn't let that last too long. _

"_You're the Kyuubi's container? Aren't you?" I asked bluntly shocking them as I allowed them to get used to my majestic voice. Although I know that were more shocked by my question, but hey I could dream. _

"_You're a Dragon" Kushina retorted in a challenging tone. _

"_Dragoness to you" I answered back with a smirk on my face. _

_She smirked back. _

_Minato was simply concerned. _

"_How do you know that?" Minato with a challenging voice surprising me with his authoritative tone. _

_I considered telling the truth, but I've already put too much at stake with leaving them alive, and with their memories at that. So I simply decided to go for a half-truth instead. _

"_I can sense him within her. Be thankful because he's the reason you're still alive and well" I warned moving my large head down in front of them. _

_Minato simply raised an eyebrow._

"_He's really the reason we're still alive, and wait how do you even exist?!" Minato asked in an almost demanding tone. _

"_Is that really all that important? Just be grateful I spared your lives" I said back firmly putting down any further questions. _

_Minato stayed silent for a moment._

_But then Kushina asked a question. _

"_What's your name?" Kushina asked boldly staring at me partially in determination and partially in admiration. _

_I paused. The silence filled the area as magic and charka flared. I knew answering would attach me to these two. I knew answering wasn't in the best interest of the dragon or magical community._

_Plus I knew and slightly despised myself as I realized just how selfish this maneuver was. As by leaving these two with their memories intact I finally had a way to get probably all my questions answered about the human world and culture. _

_At least get them answered without looking out of place or raising suspicion. _

_And most importantly I knew the dangers that would come to all of us._

_But I answered anyway. _

"_Ardenia, my name is Ardenia" _

* * *

Since then like I predicted I became inseparable from Kushina and Minato. Our mutual curiosity towards one another kept us coming back to each other. They would actively look for me as I flew invisible over the village.

And I would look for them on the ground below.

We became more comfortable with each other and looser as well. Even though I would only meet them in secret, we always had a grand time around each other.

Probably because they were the first different people I've been able to talk to in years. With all the other dragons mostly still banished besides my family, I had to admit it got boring seeing the same dragons every day.

It was nice to have some new interactions again, to make new friends and allies, and learn more and more about the human world that was now around me.

And I trusted them whole heartedly. They promised to keep me a secret and so far they've done more than an excellent job of keeping their word.

I told them what I could about myself. Although I mostly limited myself to only saying I was the Land of Fire's protector nothing more nothing less.

I left out the existence of all other dragons (although I'm pretty sure Minato suspects more exist than I do. I've learned he's much more perceptive than his lover Kushina). Plus I left out the existence of other magical creatures as well.

Fortunately the two eventually let those questions drop.

However there was one topic they seemed to never want to let go of.

And that was my knowledge of Kyuubi, or as I knew him Kurama.

In the end I simply gave them my best answer during one of our meetings.

I said he was an old friend of mine, of course they were skeptical until I revealed my real age…

* * *

_"YOU'RE ACTUALY THREE HUNDRED AND THIRTY YEARS OLD?!" Kushina yelled at the tops of her lungs in disbelief._

_"Yes now quiet down I swear one day you'll alert the whole village to my presence" I said bearing my teeth at her in annoyance._

_"Well that does explain how you could possibly know him. I'm guessing you guys were friends while he was a wild entity?" Minato asked his face lined with curious amusement._

_"Yes that's correct, he was a cocky braggart, but he was like the big brother I never had" I sighed wistfully remembering all the joyous adventures we went on._

_Kushina and Minato shared a look of confusion and disbelief between them, before they addressed me again._

_"You…do know that the Kyuubi hasn't really had the greatest reputation in recent year's right?" Kushina asked hesitantly as she put a hand to her stomach._

_I sighed._

_"Yes, I'm very aware of that unfortunately. I know he's strayed far from his old self, but just feeling his presence coming from you is comforting believe it or not." I answered completely honest._

_"And I have to admit Ardenia since you've been around. Kyuubi's been much less…persistent and even more quiet than usual. It's almost like he's soothed by your presence as well." Kushina said sounding amazed at the thought herself._

_I smiled._

_The topic then moved onto fighting techniques and some more interesting revelations came up._

_"So Ardenia, you say the attacks you used on Kushina and I when we meet were magic based?" Minato said walking up to me and placing his small hand on my giant scaled arm._

_"Correct, where are you going with this Minato?" I asked bemused now able to recognize the "I've got an idea" tone in his voice._

_"Well don't you have some kind of magic that could let you come into town with us? Kushina and I would love to take you out on a night on the town" Minato exclaimed wrapping his arm around a now ecstatic Kushina._

_"Oh! YEAH that would be awesome! That way we could have that drinking contest we've always wanted. I've got to see if I can out drink a dragoness!" Kushina proclaimed._

_"I'm pretty sure only you wanted this drinking contest Kushina" I said dryly. Mianto on the other hand just laughed loudly._

_"Whatever! So do you? Something like a transformation jutsu at least?" Kushina goaded getting bouncing up and down with her typical endless energy._

_I thought for a long hard moment until I realized I did indeed have something like that!_

_"Okay stand back!" I warned as the two backed a safe distance away._

_I concentrated with all my might. An orange aura pulsating all around me as my body began to shift and shrink. I could feel myself getting smaller and smaller._

_Eventually the sensation stopped, and I opened my eyes._

_"Well?"_

* * *

And that was how I ended up in this ridiculous situation.

Oh I never should've been so obvious.

I stared at Minato and Kushina the majority of the time during our night on the town. After they got over the initial shock of my appearance we barely wasted anytime heading out.

We stopped at many of the local hot spots and I absolutely adore nearly every sight I saw.

But even an experienced dragoness like me, couldn't contain one of the worst monsters imaginable…

Jealously.

The two were just so in love and unabashed about showing it to everyone. It was both an annoying sight and a beautiful one too.

And I hate to admit it but I must have not been hiding my jealous looks very well, because Kushina of all people noticed first.

At the bar we decided to stop at she excused both of us despite my protests and dragged me in the direction of the bathroom, before faking left and landing us in a confined hall.

"So what's the deal? You keep giving Minato and I these strange looks, and If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were…I don't know jealous perhaps?" Kushina teased her face getting way to smug for my tastes.

"Pfftt I don't know what you're talking about!" I growled turning my head away so she couldn't call me on my bluff.

It was wistful thinking she was already well aware.

"Hmm…sure you aren't…but seriously I know you're the last dragoness or whatever, but..." then Kushina paused really thinking about her next couple of words.

I turned to her astonished as Kushina almost never quieted down…

Ever.

So this was a big deal.

"That doesn't mean your options are closed" Kushina finally said with a sly look in her eyes.

I rolled mine in response.

"I'm serious! Look at your human form it's absolutely gorgeous! Didn't you notice all the looks you keep getting from the men here?" Kushina exclaimed in disbelief.

I pondered a moment. Then I realized she was quite right. I did get a lot of stares from human men. I just never really assumed my human form was all that attractive. Then again many standards I have for attractive features all come from dragon society.

As I do love a dragon with big horns…

But I never considered I could be what humans found attractive.

Interesting…

"I guess" I finally responded.

"Exactly why not try to date some human guys? You knows you may find one you really like! Plus you wouldn't be so lonely anymore!" Kushina assured positively.

Now I thought she was completely crazy.

Me a dragoness have romantic relations with a human man?

I would be an absolute laughing stock!

Besides that how would this really work?! The whole damn relationship would have to be built on secrets and lies…

Kushina noticed my apprehension.

"Well at least consider it! Minato and I have plenty of eligible bachelors we know ready and waiting" Kushina said her eyes alight.

I frowned, but in the end my loneliness and longing for a romantic connection win out over my logical side.

"Fine do your worst…" I sighed.

* * *

Kushina didn't waste any time either. Within the passing month I had a couple of dates, and each one of them nearly ended awkwardly or in complete disaster.

Choza seemed nice enough, but he put even the most gluttonous dragons to shame, and Inochi was too much of a worry wart for my liking.

And while that Shikaku man was fine, I just didn't feel right with him…almost like I was stealing him for someone else.

But to be fair that date ended the best out of all of them. At least he was smart even if was slightly lazy.

However this time Kushina assured this guy would be it.

"Probably because Minato picked him out" I giggled inwardly to myself.

So here I stood in front of the same waterfall I meet those two.

Kushina did always like theatrics, however I feel Minato had more of a plot in this irony.

Either way I stood here for about an hour, in fact I was almost certain I had been stood up.

At least until I heard whistling and the telltale signs of a rattling bag.

Unsure who was coming I jumped behind the waterfall. Despite being in human form I guess my embarrassment from being caught nearly a year ago still hasn't faded. Plus this gave me an opportunity to analyze who was headed this way.

Even though the dense waterfall I could easily make out the figure to be a man. Although it didn't really appear as if he was looking for someone. No he appeared to be getting ready to train.

"So maybe this isn't who I'm supposed to meet" I thought sounding more dejected than I would've like too.

I watched the man from behind the waterfall for a while, because although I could make out his silhouette the other details were lost to me. He also seemed to be contemplating a lot to himself. However I was able to pick up some rather interesting words the man said.

"Then again maybe…oh Kami I pray Minato's NOT trying to set me up on a blind date again" I heard the masculine voice mumble.

So this must be the guy! But I wonder…from the way the man had arrived and the way he said those words…

It seems as if Minato had to lie to get him here.

"Why doesn't it surprise me, that those two have probably pelted this guy with a barrage of failed date attempts too…" I sighed quietly in amusement.

Well at least I already have something in common with this man.

Suddenly I heard a mild splash on the surface of the waterfall. I could see a palm on it with blue charka emitting from it.

Then steadily he began his descent upward. So he was training and rather diligently at that. Not bad.

However I was feeling particularly playful now. I allowed myself to levitate with my magic, as I couldn't access my wings while in human form.

Finally when I thought he reached I sufficient enough height.

I pounced.

* * *

All I could remember was the shock I felt when a red and pink blur knocked the wind out of me.

Caught completely out guard, I lost my grip on the waterfall and began my descent. And thanks to the weights I had on it was turning out to be a much faster descent than I would've preferred.

I was getting ready to ditch the weights and use a replacement jutsu to save myself, but then I felt a pair of firm but soft arms circle me.

Before I could even comprehend what happened I was at the foot of the waterfall back on soft grass. I landed on my side much softer than I expected too.

"Ofph!" I grunted my eyes shutting at the only slightly painful landing. I got extremely lucky there. Had I fallen on the ground hard with all my weights still on my legs would've been crushed for sure!

The telltale of feet flitting through the grass alerted me to a presence. However I was still reeling a bit from my odd fall. I cautiously looked up, my right hand near my kunai punch.

And when I finally saw my assailant slash savior.

I froze on the spot.

Down at my feet was an odd man. I guess I startled him far more than I meant too. I hand realized the poor guy had been wearing weights, thus would've had a harder time saving himself.

But during this time I finally managed to get a good look at my "date".

And I had to say for a human male. He wasn't bad.

No not bad at all.

He had beautiful hair which was dark auburn in color. Making it a very nice cross between brown, red, and black. He wore it down in an almost completely untidy ponytail. He also had a five o clock shadow which gave him even more rugged feral look too.

I liked that.

His high cheek bones accented his face very well. His skin pale, but not in a sickly way. His finger nails were very sharp, unusual for a male human as this was a trait that was usually seen on female humans I've noticed.

But it didn't look feminine at all.

Oh no.

It just added to the air of strong masculinity around this man and I loved it. Had well developed muscles from what I could see. Which added to his brownie points although I expected that seeing as this man was a shinobi, and for the most part nearly all shinobi men had wonderful bodies.

However once he finally looked up at me I saw the most beautiful part of this man.

His eyes.

They were a jade green but they were so wide and expressive. They drew me in immediately. The colors and hues in his eyes were so wondrous and free. His pupils wide, but I noticed early when he was cautious they were narrowed and strict becoming very similar to my own when I was angry.

The eyes allowed me to gape into this man's soul. I could see his kindness, love, humor, determination, and happy acceptance dancing through them.

So far I was sold.

* * *

This woman was otherworldly!

Gorgeous, just gorgeous.

She was quite tall for a woman, in fact if I had to guess she was at least 5"8 making literally only a couple of inches taller than her, as I just nicked in at 6"1.

She had pink hair, so unusual and exotic. The slightly curly hair flowed down to her mid-section, and seemed to have a natural hue to it. Even more so as the near bottom her pink hair seemed to end in deep crimson flame highlights.

I wondered if those were natural.

Her face was phenomenally smooth, but it also held a maturity to let me know she was probably older than I thought she was. Her figure radiant. She had curves in ALL the right places, and her breast were…

Rather rotund…

She wore a white kimono with a red sash, and black flames embodied along the bottom. She had gold bracelets on each of her wrists. Although oddly enough there were no shoes on her feet.

However then I saw her eyes.

They were…

I couldn't even begin to describe them.

On her face they narrowed and sharp making her look slightly feral and even more exotic. Her eyes were a deep crimson. I could see flecking's of what appeared to be black, orange, and even gold peppered in them.

Then her pupils black as night seemed to be narrowed very similar to a cat's eyes. But I wasn't too sure about that theory.

Didn't make her any less beautiful though.

Just what was this woman's name?

I HAD to know!

"What's your name?" I heard a low, powerful, seductive voice ask.

However she beat me to the punch.

I tripped over myself getting up causing my face to flush with embarrassment as she giggled.

"Haruno, Tatsuo Haruno" I answered bowing down. I took a risk and grabbed her soft hand kissing it on the back palm. I was pleased to see her eyes light up.

"And what's your name beautiful?" I asked flirtingly putting on my best sly smile which she really seemed to like.

"Ardenia, my name is Ardenia"

* * *

**AUHTOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!: Hello everyone! Once again I can't apologize enough for taking so long to get this chapter out!**

**But between editing this rewrite, struggling with college classes, and finding a new job I was quite busy from early may till now. So now that I'm completely back on track hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently!**

**Anyway as you can see some things are staying the same, while many other things have changed. I want this story to be as near perfect as it can. Hell I even have an age line and time line completely mapped out for both the characters and events in this story. **

**So one huge changed is I've decided to show how ****my version ****of Sakura's parents meet, and how Ardenia came to know Minato and Kushina. I really enjoyed doing this as it allows me to flesh out one of the most important OC's in my story Sakura's own mother, who by the way sounds like Renamon from Digimon Tamers, in case anyone is curious about the type of voice she has. **

**Also you can see Kenji my past OC for Sakura's father no longer exists as he did previously. I'll say right now for the most part his personality is the same with a few minor alterations. However besides his name change, his appearance has also changed drastically.**

**I decided to make him more rugged and feral looking as I feel that would attract someone like Ardenia. Remember she may look human, but she still a dragoness. So a man who has a rugged animalistic look would definitely attract her on spot. Also you guys can see I've fleshed out Tatsuo's family life more, and have made the Haruno's moderate sized ninja clan. **

**And now Sakura gets to have two asshole uncles and an asshole Gramps! Whoop te do! **

**And if the POV switching was too confusing for anyone. I'll edit in the person same atop a POV switch, but only if enough people request it! By the way Tatsuo is part of Minato's generation (which include people like Hiashi, Shikaku, Yoshino, etc) THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE MAKE NOTE OF THIS FACT! Especially for the next chapter as the characters ages will be discussed more thoroughly and be more important to the chapter. **

**AND make note of the fact Minato is NOT the Hokage yet! But he's getting there!**

**Here are the Japanese translations for this chapter:**

**Tatsuo: Dragon man (XD) **

**Puraido: Pride**

**Doraibu: Drive**

**Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**FusaoKairi OUT!**


	3. Of Proposals and Truths

Of Proposals and Truths

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or The Legend of Spyro.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ AUHTOR'S NOTE AT THE END OR YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT FACTS/CHANGES!**

* * *

Tatsuo POV

I had been a nervous wreck all damn day. I've been pacing outside in one of the village parks for at least about ten minutes I guess. Although I made sure to get a good distance away from the patrons, teasing and strange looks was the last thing I needed today.

After past numerous failed attempts the moment was finally here.

I was going to propose to Ardenia.

After two years of dating I realized that I had fallen hopelessly in love with this woman.

Everything about her simply rocked my world.

And I wanted her to be a part of my world.

Permanently.

I had even gotten a ring. It was a small stud with a simple gold band as I couldn't afford much due to the typical Chuunin salary being a much lower than a Jounin's.

But I knew Ardenia wouldn't care. She was never materialistic to begin with. Sure I learned that she had an ego, but most of her boast were made in jest.

It was one of the many things I loved about her.

Although there was the fact that my father made sure to be perfectly stingy with the Haruno inheritance when it came down to me prevented from me from getting the ring I wanted as well. To be honest that was probably the largest factor.

Even though I told him I had a girlfriend I wished to marry, and that I wanted him to meet, my father of course thought I made her up because as he put it…

"_Please as if any respectful woman would settle with a lowly Chuunin such as yourself. They want someone with more gumption and power than you" _

And in that moment I made the easy decision to keep my family out of any proceedings that had to do with Ardenia. Hell if everything went my way, Ardenia would never have to meet my idiotic, narcissistic father or brothers for that matter.

However I had some more…selfish motives for marrying her as well.

I wanted to know more about her.

I was never pushy during our dates, but there were just some habits that Ardenia had that worried me. Like how she's never told me where she lives, or why I always have to meet her in the outer forest for our dates.

In fact she seemed to want to stay outside of the village as much as possible. Most if not almost all of our dates took place outside the village walls over the two years I've dated her. Hell even Minato and Kushina can now barely convince her to come inside the village for a double date.

And I ALWAYS have to ask her when she wanted to go on another date during the current date, because since I didn't know where she lived I had virtually no means to contact her spontaneously.

And that was no fun…

I really want to give her the benefit of the doubt, but the shinobi in me just won't let that happen. There were simply too many suspicious actions and things Ardenia has said or done over the years we've been dating.

And I can't turn a blind eye to them anymore.

And although I love her with all my heart I'm worried.

When I ask her to marry me hearts may be broken.

However whether it will be just her heart, my heart, or both of ours remains to be seen.

Mainly I'm just hoping this doesn't end with an arrest, the last thing I want is for Ardenia to be an enemy spy, or a missing nin.

I don't think I would be able to take that.

"Stop spacing out or Ardenia won't marry you because she's going to think you're a huge spazz"

I whipped my head around to the source of the sentence and scowled.

* * *

"Oh shut up Mr. Hokage in training don't you have work to do or something?" I asked half annoyed half concerned. Because with all the trouble stirring up around the borders and with all the other villages Minato should have a lot of work to do at the moment.

The whole village did.

Minato gave me a smile.

"When yes I do, but I clone should be suffice enough for the moment. After all it's just another mountain of evil paperwork. You however need help now"

I sighed.

"Let me guess your wife opened her big mouth?" I asked sarcastically knowing he wouldn't take offense at the jab. I knew I shouldn't have gone to Kushina for advice first.

"She always does" Minato laughed.

I turned away blushing.

"I just don't know man. Were you this scared when you asked Kushina? I feel like I'm going to explode and vomit at the same time! I'm going to vomit-splode man!" I screeched swerved my head towards Minato, although sure my face was green now.

Now Minato was cracking up much to my dismay.

I felt him put a brotherly arm on my shoulder.

"You may not believe Tatsuo, but I was horrified at the thought of asking Kushina to marry me. She was so headstrong and beautiful I worried she thought marriage would tie her down in ways she didn't want to be" Minato said with a wistful smile.

"But…" I goaded wanting him to get to the point.

"But it was a decision I'll never regret. I thought I would never be this happy and fulfilled Tatsuo, and I want my best friend to be able to experience this feeling as well. Ardenia loves you very much anyone can see that." Minato assured easing a few of my fears.

But I still had one nagging negative thought.

"But why is she so secretive with me? And don't bullshit me Minato! I know you and Kushina know what's going on with her!" I yelled a bought of anger bursting through me, as I harshly and regrettably pushed Minato's arm off me.

I couldn't keep the jealously off my face or out of my voice. I just didn't understand why Ardenia trusted Kushina and Minato, more than me!

Aren't I her boyfriend?!

I glared at Minato as he frowned up and his posture became just slightly more rigid.

And after a couple of moments he did nothing but sigh.

"You're right Kushina and I do know all about the many things you probably suspect about Ardenia" Minato began to say in an apologetic voice.

I opened my mouth ready for a furious rant.

"BUT!" Minato yelled with a fierce voice and then gave me a harsh glare of his own effectively shutting me up.

"It's simply not my secret to tell you Tatsuo. If Ardenia trusts you enough she'll tell you on her own. I have too much respect for her to belay her secret like that even if it's to you" Minato with determined finality letting me know there was no room for argument.

I glared but it wasn't as maliciously as before. Because as much as I hated to admit it Minato was right.

Very right.

It was Ardenia's secret to tell, and I should've known better than to think Minato would say anything without Ardenia's permission.

Hell even Kushina wouldn't do that. That woman never breaks any damn promise!

"Yeah I know…sorry I snapped at you. I really do appreciate the advice…but could you at least tell me this…" I struggled to say as I apologized for my previous anger and actions.

Minato raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"The secret she has…it's not traitor level or basically anything that's going to get her arrested or worse killed is it?" I asked with a tremor in my voice at the very thought.

Minato stared at me a moment before bursting out in boisterous laughter.

The hairs on the back of my neck bristled.

"HEY! Cut the noise Minato and answer the damn question or so help me!" I growled thoroughly annoyed again.

I needed to get a better best friend.

He wiped a tear of mirth from his eye before finally answering me.

"I swear to you Tatsuo. Her secret is one hell of a doozy, but it's nowhere near that particularly territory. Man I almost want to come with you just to see your face if she tells you what it is!" Minato said with a voice full of smug mirth.

I gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Well thank Kami for that at least" I breathed finally letting my own small smile appear on my face.

"Besides with my skill you know I would've seen through her deception if that was the case" Minato said in teasing jest.

I gave him a look, but I sure couldn't disagree he was the selected successor of Hiruzen for a reason after all. Plus I knew Minato was just joking, the guy couldn't been that vain if he tried.

"Thanks Minato for calming me down man…but seriously you should get back to work before Sarutobi-sama or worse your wife find you out here shirking" I warned reveling seeing his face turn pale at the thought of an anger Kushina.

"Yeah your right! Look see you later, and don't worry everything will work out!" Minato yelled as he ran back towards the gate disappearing in a puff of smoke.

I smiled.

"Maybe everything will be alright" I thought to myself holding up the ring.

I couldn't wait to get for my waterfall date tonight.

* * *

The night came quicker than I could've ever expected.

I stood at the edge of the waterfall where we met fiddling with the ring in my pocket.

Swallowing the lump in my throat.

This was it.

Now or never.

I could make out the silhouette of my girlfriend walking up to the falls.

She looked as radiant as ever. Although I noticed she opted to wear something different than her usual getup.

Instead of her flame embedded white kimono and red sash, she decided to wear something that made her look like the royalty I thought she was.

I gaped openly as I stared at my lovely girlfriend's new kimono. Completely black in color with two white sashes and purple flames strutting horizontally across the fabric. The kimono itself was outlined in golden trimmings, and had a long train behind it as well.

She once again had two bracelets on, but this time they appeared to have some kind of gems or expensive jewelry embedded in them.

Her red eyes soft, but I swore I could detect hints of worry, excitement, and sadness all in one look.

But then again maybe that was just me.

"Hello amor" Ardenia said with a soft coo as she enveloped her arms around me.

She told me that the word amor meant "love" I never really questioned the origins of the word, but the way she said it always made it sound beautiful. It was a piece of her origin I was really hoping to get some answers to someday.

"Hello to y-y-you Ardenia!" I stuttered much to my dismay, Kami I must sound like an idiot.

She frowned.

"Are you alright amor? You seem rather frightened" Ardenia said with concern heavy in her voice. She reached a hand up to cup my left cheek.

And I leaned into the touch enjoying her calming comfort.

I closed my eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine why don't we have our dinner now?" I asked stretching my arm out to present the picnic I had set up near the base of the waterfall.

I relished in seeing Ardenia's eyes absolutely light up.

"Yes! I would love too!" Ardenia said squealing slightly.

* * *

I ate in silence.

Another thing I've come to love about Ardenia is her ability to just enjoy the silence every now and again.

She didn't need to constantly chatter, sometimes like me she would be just fine in the quiet of the day.

We had a delicious meal of steak, and beef tempura. I discovered Ardenia didn't like greens or fruit much. In fact I think she enjoyed meat more than I did!

Heck she's the first person I've known my whole life who likes their meat rare like me as well, but hey I think that just means I've found a keeper.

She noticed my staring and gave me a loving smile in return. I happily returned the glance, before moving my fingers down to my pocket and nervously fingering the ring inside.

I glanced at the sky to see the full moon at it's peak.

"It's now or never" I thought with nervous finality.

"Uh…Ardenia?" I said standing rigidly to my feet.

"Yes Amor?" She answered her eyes brimming with piqued curiosity. She made herself more comfortable on the blanket probably sensing that I was about to say a LOT.

"Well…can…I mean can you believe it's been two years since we got together? Or better yet that one of Minato and Kushina's hair brained schemes actually worked?" I asked my voice laced with disbelief.

"Yes it's quite amusing, but where are you going with this Tatsuo?" Ardenia asked after a short giggling fit. Of course see saw right through my inquiry, but I was rather unhappy to now see the worry that was in her eyes.

"See the thing is Ardenia I wanted to ask you something…" I said after a long shaky exhale.

"Yes Tatsuo anything, I'm all ears" Ardenia replied with an encouraging tone.

I got down on one knee, and took the ring case out of my pocket.

Ardenia eyes widened, but to my surprise she began to look confused. However any confusion she had on the matter didn't last long, because a gasp escaped from her mouth a moment later.

I gulped.

I opened the ring case, and let her see the modest ring.

"Ardenia I've come to love you so much. I want you. I want to be selfish just this once, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together" I stated resolve seeping into my tone as I became more confident with my words.

Ardenia eyes still wide stood up slowly, her hands now lightly shaking, and her eyes watering.

"Tatsuo…"

"Please let me finish love. Your beauty is unmatched to any other woman on this earth, your spirit, resolve, and pride just attach in so many ways I can't explain them all. But most of all Ardenia I want to be able to be let in. I want to be a part of the same bond of trust you seem to have with Minato and Kushina" I both praised and pleaded looking into Ardenia teary eyes.

She however remained silent.

"So it would do me the great honor to become your husband, and to continue to learn more and more about the woman I love with all my heart. So Ardenia will you marry me?" I finally asked panting like I was out of breath.

There was a long drawn out silence. I didn't move as I watched for any semblance of an answer from Ardenia.

She just appeared to be in shock but there was no smile, frown, or anything that let me get the gist of her true emotions.

I knew I was starting to fully shake. So was this rejection? I didn't know…I mean I practically expected everything but this!

"Ardenia…please answer me…please" Tatsuo pleaded his entire body started to shake.

She stared at me for a few moments longer, and did something I expected even less.

She started crying…

"Oh..o-h Tatsuo…Tatsuo" Ardenia wailed leaping into my arms, almost causing me to drop the ring.

At first I was ecstatic thinking she had excepted my proposal, but then I listened closer to the tone of her sobs.

And they did not sound very joyous.

No the sobs sounded heart broken.

Very heart broken.

Oh no!

* * *

"Ardenia please if this is your form of rejection this is too much for even me to take!" I said as I myself began to sob. Why did she have to make this so dramatic?

Was it something I did or said that turned her off to me?

I continued to hold her as we rocked back and forth together.

"Just tell me love what did I do? Was it something I said?" I said silently as my sobs died down along with hers.

"No! NO! Oh Tatsuo that's the problem you didn't do anything, the problem is with me!" Ardenia said wrenching as she tried to speak clearly. This is the only time I've ever heard Ardenia this hysterical and incoherent.

And frankly it scared me.

My eyes snapped opened and widened.

It wasn't me?

But her?

No Ardenia is nothing but perfect to me, I had to reassure her somehow!

* * *

"Ardenia please listen, whatever problem you have I promise we can work through it. I WANT to marry you so badly! I won't run or leave you for whatever it is…so please tell me" I said with concern and comfort as I whispered softly in her ear.

Ardenia chest stopped heaving in and out and soon she became silent again.

She pushed herself away from me and looked straight into my eyes.

"Really? You won't run? Even if I'm not…normal?" Ardenia questioned sounding uncharacteristically shy. She even tucked her arms into herself as she turned away from me.

The roaring of the waterfall seemed to grow louder and louder with the beating of my heart. I didn't really even register what she said to me, all I knew was I had to convince just how perfect I thought she was to her.

"Ardenia you are the most perfect woman I know. I don't care what in normality or imperfection you have I'll love you for as long as I breathe. I don't care if you're infertile, have a crummy family, or hell even have hairy armpits I'm going to keep loving you damn it!" I shouted with great conviction as I enveloped her in a hug from behind.

Ardenia turned her head back towards me giggling. I smiled back happy to see a smile on her face again. Then her eyes turned downward as she appeared to contemplate something.

Suddenly her eyes snapped back up towards mine.

"YES!" She shouted smiling. She squeezed tightly as she smothered the side of my face with kisses, and in turn I began grinning and laughing like the fool in love I was.

However the celebration didn't last too long.

Just as swiftly she ended our romance fest, and back a ground couple of feet away from me. I tilted my head in confusion not sure what was happening.

"I said yes to your proposal Tatsuo, but I still want to give you an out" Ardenia began to say as she face me.

I was about to open my mouth in protest, but she stopped with one quiet raised hand.

"Please amor let me continue. Our marriage would result in many hardships for both of us. You already know how much I'm in and out of Konoha and I'm sorry to say that even in our marriage that behavior would continue. I have a duty that I'm predestined too." Ardenia explained with a sad smile.

I didn't anything but I gave her an understanding nod. I figured something like that was going with how much Ardenia was in and out of Konoha. However as soon as she brought in the word "Duty" I knew whatever she was doing was for a good cause.

"Maybe she takes care of family outside of the village" I thought logically.

"It's okay Ardenia, after all I'm a shinobi myself. I know we wouldn't see too much of each other a lot, but the moments we are together in the same house would be all the more special" I said with a grin as I enjoyed her misty eyes, and blushing face.

"Also Tatsuo my family and other associates…well…most if not almost all of them wouldn't approve of this union you know…almost no one I know will" Ardenia said seemingly becoming desolated at her own words.

Once again I gave another understanding nod, but this time with a sad smile as well. The irony of her words weren't lost on me as I knew all too well about what she was feeling.

"Ardenia, believe me when I say I perfectly understand. I was actually hoping to have a private wedding anyway. In fact I only wanted to invite Minato and Kushina as they seem to be the only other ones you're comfortable with besides me" I explained becoming calmer as we continued to talk.

Turns out her problems weren't so major after all. Maybe Ardenia was mostly jittery because of her family.

"Really!" Ardenia exclaimed in surprise.

"Really love" I smiled.

She smiled back.

* * *

"Fine Tatsuo now there's just one more thing to address" Ardenia said stepping even further back. She appeared to be thoroughly checking our surroundings, whatever she wanted to show me she definitely didn't want anyone else to see it.

I gave her a sly grin, and moved my arms in a "lay it on me" motion.

She laughed for a minute before getting serious again, and closing her eyes in concentration.

I stared at her waiting patiently for her to show whatever it was she wanted to show me.

And of course I didn't what happened next.

I let out a near scream as an orange looking aura surrounded Ardenia and became brighter and brighter as she continued to concentrate.

Soon the aura completely engulfed her and I couldn't even make out her figure anymore. I shut my eyes to shield them from the blinding light.

But when I finally opened them again well…

I thought for sure my mouth would never close again.

No longer did Ardenia stand before me. No something mythical and supposedly nonexistent towered over me now.

And that was a dragon.

A pink, red, black dragon with red eyes….

ARDENIA?!

* * *

"ARDENIA!" I shouted upwards my eyes wide as possible, and I'm pretty sure I sounded like I was choking on air. I fell onto my bottom in shock words now not even leaving my mouth.

Ardenia moved her now elongated head down to face me.

"Is-is this a jutsu of some kind?" I asked in an almost pleading tone.

Ardenia shook her head in negative manner.

"No sweet Tatsuo this is the real me, I'm afraid" Ardenia replied in a joking yet also proud tone.

"So you're really a-a…" I stammered unable to complete my sentence.

"Yes…I'm a dragon Tatsuo or if you want to be gender correct a dragoness" Ardenia answered with the same voice I've come to know and love if a little bit louder than usual. She even seemed to be amused.

Amused!

"So…I-I take it that this was the secret that Minato and Kushina knew about you?" I asked stating a rather obvious question in retrospect, but at this point any clarification of anything was needed now.

She nodded her head.

"Indeed it is…of course if you still want to marry me…I'll tell you more, but Tatsuo if you don't want the burden of having me for a wife you can still back out now" Ardenia offered her voice becoming smaller and smaller at the end of her sentence.

I continued to stare on in shock. I really, really couldn't process this at all. Ardenia was a dragon…dragoness! A giant mythical fire breathing lizard?!

What the Fuck!

I knew my silence had to be grating and stressful to her but honestly I didn't know what to say. She was still giving me the option to back out of my own proposal…

However in the back of my mind I know I would never even consider it.

And despite what Ardenia is.

In the end it doesn't matter.

She is_ STILL_ the same Ardenia I fell in love with just with a different look.

And as I looked into the same red eyes that entrapped me before I knew that was all that mattered. She understood me, I understood her, we were meant for each other, and even something as major as this wasn't going to break us apart.

I had my answer.

* * *

"Never, Ardenia. Never. You're going to be my wife dragoness or not" I said with determination getting back on my feet. I saw her eyes water up before she gave me a literal crocodile smile.

"Oh…Thank you amor…I…you don't know what this means to me" she gasped out slowly pushing her left wing out and encasing it around me pulling me closer to her.

I laughed although it was a bit awkwardly.

"Ardenia you know once we get home I've got more than enough questions for you right" I goaded as she returned to the human form I knew her from.

"Yes I know amor, but we've got all night. Besides wouldn't you rather do more…celebratory activities instead?" Ardenia suggested moving her body against mine in a seductive manner.

It was then I knew I wasn't going to get any of my now many questions answered for the night.

But oh well.

Now she and I had the rest of our lives for questions.

A real dragon wife for a fake dragon man.

Life's funny isn't it?

* * *

**Please Read Long Important Author's Note: So there we have the proposal and now Tatsuo finally knows the truth about Ardenia. Sorry to say that there is at least going to be two more chapters before little Sakura arrives on the scene. **

**Mainly it'll about both Ardenia and Tatsuo meeting the their in-laws and new families. And trust me important plot points will be revealed in those chapters so stick around for them! Also I'd like to after that the chapters may become more vignette in a sense as we blaze through Ardenia and Tatsuo's wedding/married life and Sakura's early childhood. The chapters will probably continue that way until we get right back up to the beginning of the Naruto manga where the class is graduating the academy. **

**So for those chapters they will probably all be less than ten pages, but remember there not supposed to be plot heavy chapters, those chapters are going to be there more for character development and allowing you the readers to become more connected to them. **

**ALSO IMPORTANT NOTES ON AGES COMING UP! I did indeed try my best to do a coherent timeline for this story. However Naruto the cannon does unfortunately having a few clashing or still unanswered plot lines...So for this purpose I'm going to assume Minato/Kushina is a part of the generation that birthed the Konoha 12. Even though it has NEVER been out right stated in cannon it just makes sense to assume so. **

**However the main problem was Kishimoto never stated the exact age Minato was when he became Hokage. No one knows but Kishimoto himself , however many have assumed Minato was only Hokage for about a year or two. As it would match up with the fact that many in the manga/show always saying how he was gone too soon. Plus it would match up as he most likely died when he was 26 if you put him with the parent generation. **

**Add that up with Kakashi saying in a shippuden episode that Minato was younger than him when he became Hokage, and the fact that the third ninja war went on/ started when Kakashi was 13, and it's pretty solid reasoning I think. So with that being said that is why I have Minato only in training to be Hokage now, and the stirrings of the third ninja war rearing it's ugly head up now. As Minato ,Tatsuo, and Kushina are all 20 as of now!**

**ALSO I MADE A CHANGE TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! Last chapter I made a bit of a mistake when I had written that Ardenia had dated Gekko, Genma, and Ibiki. Whelp that was a BIG mistake on my part and I apologize. I have gone back and rewritten that scene and for those who haven't revisited the last chapter. Instead Ardenia had dated the original /fathers Ino-Shika-Cho trio, as they were part of Tatsuo's generation. I had completely forgot that Gekko, Ibiki, and Genma were all apart of Kakashi's generation thus making them WAY too young to date Ardenia in fact I think wouldn't have even been teenagers yet.**

**As Kakashi himself would've only been fourteen when the Kyuubi attacked...remember Kakashi's age in the first series was 26 so that minus 12 well...**

**Sooo, whoosie daisy there. But I did fix that mistake just letting readers know! However her dating the trio will come into play later for the plot don't worry. Most if not almost all of the seemingly small tidbits of information I give WILL come back later to play important plot elements so be sure to pay close attention to them! **

****Oh and if anyone feels like they were cheating on their now wives or something remember in the last chapter I had said that Tatsuo was eighteen meaning everyone including Minato and Kushina were either all eighteen or nineteen. From my gathered timeline and reading naruto wikia's many of the adults/parents of Naruto generation gave birth to their kids when they were either 26 or 27. Because if you add 12 to those numbers you get 38 or 39. In the first Naruto series all the adults/parents of the Konoha 12 were 38 or 39. Since the timelines add up that means the father Ino-Shika-Cho trio could have dated plenty of times before they found/married their wives to be in their twenties. ****

**Plus I made a minor touch up on Ardenia's age. In the last chapter I said she was 333 years old. That was once again another mistake I made and have corrected, but nowhere near as major as the age mistakes I made with who she dated. No what I meant to say last chapter was that she was 330 years old, I know it doesn't seem like much of a big deal but once again this will come into play later, and having her age be that even makes it easier for me as the writer and you all as my amazing readers to follow age points! **

**But this has been fixed as well so not to worry! **

**Just clearing that up so no one would be confused for later!**

**Now for Pronunciations (A new section I've added for/ and along with both my Japanese and Latin translations)! **

**Amor( A-more-ray)/ Latin word for Love!**

**Tatsuo( Tat-Su-O)/Japanese for Dragon man**

**Ardenia( Are-deni-a)/ Stems from the Latin word Ardens which means Fiery**

**Puraido(Pur-rai-dough) Japanese for Pride**

**Duraibo( Dur-rai-bo) Japanese for Drive**

**Anyway that's Please READ and REVIEW Fusaokairi out!**


	4. Meeting the In-Laws Part One

Meeting the In-Laws Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Legend of Spyro.

Ardenia POV

* * *

I had always worried about Tatsuo and his family.

However it wasn't until we got engaged did I realize just how much he resented them.

Now of course on the other hand I loved talking about my family, anytime or all the time it didn't matter I was proud of whom I belonged too.

And Tatsuo loved to listen to tales about my family as well. I honestly never imagined just how well he would take finding out about my true self.

Then again Tatsuo always managed to surprise in the best of ways, so maybe I should've seen this coming.

It's been three months since my love proposed.

We sat in the living room of our modest sized house. We were both reading at the moment, and I was in my favorite spot; Tatsuo's lap. The house felt nice and cozy, despite the fact I was used to more illustrious lay outs I had to admit this was a nice set up. Rustic but roomy.

Of course I added a few of my own special touches with Tatsuo now well aware of my magical heritage I saw it fit to include a few magical artifacts in the house. They're still hidden but now Tatsuo, Kushina, and Minato can enjoy them whenever as they would be the only ones who knew what they were anyway.

The book shelves now held a few spell books, magical history books, and I even gave Tatsuo an "Everything a growing Dragon/Dragoness needs to know about themselves" book. Honestly I was quite embarrassed to give Tatsuo that, but he was absolute enamored with the Dragon puberty book…

Then again I guess that little book did probably answer more than half of questions Tatsuo had about me. Or at least answered the ones he was too embarrassed to ask.

Many portraits of Dragons could be found in nearly every room, and while to an outsider that would look like nothing more that detailed dragon paintings a few select would know the true importance behind those pictures.

They were of my ancestors all the Guardians and their spouses. Those who ruled before me. Plus my intermediate and a few extended family members lay on the walls as well. I had wanted moving ones…but they were too risky to have around.

There was a crystal ball on the dresser in the master bedroom. Luckily this was one of the few artifacts that could be in open space, as I was surprised to find out that some Shinobi employed the use of crystal balls. So it wouldn't appear as out of place as I originally worried.

A magic mirror also lay one the same dresser although fortunately it was another object that was able to stay in open space thanks to its inconspicuous design and look. It was used as a means of communication, and with the right spell I was able to teleport with it.

Very useful if I needed to be somewhere in a pinch.

Finally within the deep confines of the master bedroom closet I have potion ingredients, already made potions, and a cauldron. In case I ever needed make some on the fly, I feel much more comfortable having an in home potion lab. It was much easier than having to go to the magical bizarre and buy some. Although I have been having a bit of trouble keeping my nosy fiancée out of it.

All in all three nice bedrooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen, and a moderate sized family room.

If one day…

* * *

Anyway during our reading time I figured it was time to bring up Tatsuo's family. We were getting married after all, and it wouldn't feel right to me if even our families didn't know.

I wasn't raised that way, and I know my mother wouldn't appreciated knowing her only daughter got married behind her back. Besides I was just as curious about my amor's family as he was of mine.

"Tatsuo?" I said getting his attention. I placed my book down on the couch letting him know this conversion was important.

"Ardenia? What is it dear?" Tatsuo said with immediate concern noticing the serious tone in my voice. He too put the magical history book he was reading down, and turned to focus on me completely. His eyes locking with mine.

These were the little things Tatsuo did that reminded me constantly why I loved this man so much. Despite his status as a human.

"Why don't we visit your family and tell them the news? I would love to meet the family responsible for bringing you into this world." I said with as much sincerity as I could muster. However almost immediately Tatsuo's face switched into a deep frown. His eyebrows tightly knitting themselves together as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ardenia…I rather NOT have you or I dealing with my family…plus I don't think they would take the whole me marrying a magical creature thing very well" Tatsuo said in a defeated tone as he laid his head back on the couch.

"I wasn't planning on going that far with explanations my amor, but I at least think we should tell your folks you are getting married. Even if everything goes wrong with the visit." I said trying to reason with Tatsuo. He seemed to ponder the notion but it was clear that he needed more convincing.

"Please Tatsuo I wouldn't feel right doing this behind both of our families backs. I wasn't raised to keep major secrets within my family and with you I'm already breaking that rule. Plus I see it as only fair since I plan to introduce you to my family as well." I explained stifling a giggle at Tatsuo's frightened face at the word of meeting my family.

"What?! Are you serious about that?" Tatsuo asked in a shaky tone.

"Of course I am amor. I planned on taking you to my birth home, but I wanted to see your family first especially since it's less of a hassle to get to them." I reasoned letting out a light laugh.

"Ardenia you've told me about how lowly the dragons think of humans! What if they kill me? Or worse don't like me!" Tatsuo shouted waving his arms in panic not even acknowledging how silly his words and priorities were.

Now I couldn't say that Tatsuo's fears weren't indeed grounded, but I knew my mother, aunt, and uncle were better than that….but cousin might be a small problem…

And my father…if he even…

However it was best to cross that bridge when we get to it.

For now I'm only focusing on the present.

"Tatsuo you'll be fine trust me, but I'm focusing on now. Could you at least let me meet you family and come to my own conclusions about them first? Marriage is a compromise amor" I reminded in a gentle but firm tone. Tatsuo needed to remember I was adult and didn't need hand holding.

Tatsuo let out a deep sigh.

"You're right Ardenia…I just really don't want to deal with them…but you're right." Tatsuo said as he began relenting.

I smiled.

"Besides amor wouldn't you love to rub my beautiful face and body in your brothers' faces?" I added slyly with a slick smile growing on my face as I saw Tatsuo return an equally playful expression to me.

I knew my man too well sometimes, but I couldn't deny slightly loving that little egotistical side Tatsuo would show every now and again.

"Humph! You got that right! Alright let's go the sooner we do this the sooner it's over with" Tatsuo said a sly smile now on his face. As I got up off of him, and we got ready to leave for a visit.

* * *

The walk wasn't long, but the anticipation I was feeling made it seem like the walking was far too long. After Tatsuo called them and notified them of our arrival we wasted no time in leaving.

Tatsuo may have this conception that I was usually a cool and calm wall like many others I know did, but contrary to popular belief I did indeed get nervous.

I mean this was my fiancée's family and I wanted make the best impression I could. I even got dolled up in the same clothes I was wearing the night Tatsuo proposed to me.

My black purpled flame embroiled kimono with white sash blew in the gentle afternoon breeze. I admired the area as we walked by, while Tatsuo and I have our home in the more quiet part of Konoha at the edge of the village. The Haruno Clan actually had a small district in the middle of the village.

So there was plenty of hustle and bustle going on. Merchants set up at their stands constantly trying to sell their wares to us I we walked by. Children littered area both of Ninja and civilian variety playing their little games with one another.

However I noticed with slight sadness that they played separate from one another. Which was something I didn't quite understand. Were the civilian scared of the shinobi raised children, or was it the shinobi children thought themselves being more valued than the civilian children?

Although I knew if I was honest with myself, both of those things were probably the reasons.

Finally we arrived at the entrance to the Haruno compound. Apparently they must own a small part of the middle district. Although nowhere near as much as the Hyuuga or Uchiha from what I've heard and seen.

Something Tatsuo told me his father resented.

The main house was a moderate size once again nowhere as big as Konoha's larger more famous clans, but enough to still be slightly imposing. The main home that stood behind a small metal gate was at least three stories, and was stretched rather far across the street. Slightly smaller houses were set against the main house as well for the rest of the extended family.

All the houses had a surprisingly casual look about them. None of them were overly flashy like the other more major clans. The Hyuuga's compound seemed to favor intimidation, while the Uchiha in the meantime I noticed appeared to be more about putting their insignia all over there clan property.

Making sure EVERYONE knew who they were…

Heck from what I've heard both of those clans were FAR too proud for even me.

I fixed myself up one more time as Tatsuo slowly made his way to the front door of the main compound home. I walked behind him being sure to lend him silent support. His hand paused mid-way upon reaching the knocker.

"Go ahead Tatsuo I'm right behind you" I whisper softly in his ear. He turned to smile at me, and I gave him a reassuring one in return.

Finally he knocked on the door three times, before closing his eyes tightly.

He and I waited for a few moments, to the point where I began to wonder if anyone was even home.

"No that couldn't be it, we told these guys we were coming after all" I thought to myself.

Then suddenly the door swung open.

* * *

A very gruff looking man answered the door with a rather rude sounding "What!" however his expression changed when he took proper notice of us.

It was an easy guess to say that this man had to be Tatsuo's father. The fifty year old man stood pretty tall although it was easy to tell he got shorter with age. He was my exact height standing at about 5"8.

He was a lean build, although I suspect once again that had to do more with age. I wouldn't put it past this man to have been much buffer in his younger years. After all his shoulders were much broader than Tatsuo's.

His own hair was completely gray and buzz cut creating a startlingly difference from Tatsuo's long hair.

However the fact that I could see the exact same facial structure from Tatsuo on this man left no confusion about them being father and son. He wore a typical Konoha flak jacket, blue ninja shoes, and black khaki pants. He had a gray five o' clock shadow, and his face was stern and harden with a scar diagonally going down the right side of his chin.

But the biggest difference lay in the eyes. Unlike the warm inviting jade green eyes of Tatsuo, his father on the other hand had dark gray eyes that appeared cold and calculating.

Overall giving him a very unfriendly and intimidating stare.

"Tatsuo? This is her? This woman is that Ardenia?" The man asked gruffly impatience seeping heavily in his tone. He continued to eye me with clear disbelief.

I squeezed Tatsuo's hand as I noticed him begin to grit his teeth.

"Yes father this is her. This is my fiancée Ardenia" Tatsuo said motion his hand towards me.

"Hello Senbi-san" I said bowing politely.

Senbi continued to stare at me for a moment before breaking out into a huge grin.

"Well! My, my, my. I thought for sure Tatsuo was talking out of his ass when he mentioned a fiancée. Well for once I can say I'm quite happy to be proven wrong." Senbi proclaimed happily. I had to swallow the words bubbling in my throat at the insult thrown at Tatsuo.

I knew I had to try and stay cordial but I swear the more I'm in the presence of this man. The more I begin to see the reason why Tatsuo stays away from him so much.

"Now don't dawdle come on in you two" Senbi said moving over to let us in the home. We quickly walked past him, as Senbi seemed to be heading to the kitchen.

Tatsuo and I entered the living room to a surprise.

* * *

Within the large living room area a couple more people were gathered sitting on tatami mats around a dining table. It was quite easy for me to guess who these people were though.

From what small things Tatsuo has told me about his family. These people had to be his older twin brothers Puraido and Duraibo and their respective spouses. However from what I know both spouses apparently were from civilian backgrounds.

Who as I had heard from Tatsuo as well is that they were to betrothed in their teens to the two mongrels in front of me.

The poor girls didn't even get a choice, but I couldn't say it was barbaric. As there are still plenty of betrothals in the dragon and magical community now. In fact it's probably only because of my family's rank that I wasn't betrothed to someone myself.

So I had a feeling that they were only here to show face to Tatsuo. Both of brothers wanting to remind him that they married first, and he was still third banana.

"However this marriage shouldn't even be a contest" I thought distinguishingly appalled at the thought. We were marrying for love, not for sport.

However the two women looked VERY uncomfortable. Telling me they knew exactly what this was about, and why they were here. Well at least they aren't idiots. Unlike the brothers…

And boy Tatsuo wasn't kidding when he said that his brothers were the most identical twins ever. I could barely tell them apart. Both had slicked back dark brown hair, and sideburns. They both had strong square jaws, with a small cleft in them. Unlike the sharp angled faces Tatsuo and Senbi had.

Although once I looked at their arms and eyes I figured out how other people were able to tell them apart. One twin had numerous scars across both of his arms, and from what Tatsuo told me this must be Duraibo. Tatsuo said he had gotten those scars from being too reckless on a mission.

The other I could apart by the cocky look that constantly seemed to plague his face, leaving no doubt in my mind that it was Puraido. The name spoke for itself.

Also they both unfortunately had the same cold grey eyes their father did unlike Tatsuo's warm jade eyes.

"I'm keen to guess my Tatsuo gets those eyes from his mother" I thought rather sadly. Tatsuo's mother had died when he was only sixteen. Apparently she had a heart condition, which had only gotten worse over time.

The twins also had their fathers broad shoulders making them appear huge. They stood even taller than Tatsuo, and I would have to guess that they're at least 6"4 in height. They both wore their standard green Jounin flak jackets.

However these two had black headbands instead of blue, and black ninja sandals. They also wore blue khaki pants, and yellow sashes.

Finally after a tense silence one of the brothers opened their mouth.

* * *

"Well look at that Duraibo. It seems our little brother has finally become a man after all!" Puraido announced in a teasing tone. But not a friendly one, no his voice sounded downright malicious and mocking.

"About time right bro? Although Ardenia-san I cannot simply fathom why you would want to marry our weakling brother anyway. There are plenty of other worthy men in the Haruno clan" Duraibo said smirking at Tatsuo who had begun shaking lightly.

I had to suppress the growl that was begging to escape my mouth. Instead I motioned for Tatsuo to sit down on one of the mats at the table, and I happily took my place right next to him. Plus I looped my arms within in his and gave him a smile.

It worked like a charm, and I breathed happily knowing I calmed Tatsuo down.

Puraido frowned up a bit at the lack of verbal response, before sharing a sneer with his brother. Meanwhile the two wives seemed to be trying to make themselves smaller as the tension in the air grew a bit thicker.

Senbi finally entered the dining room carrying a tray of what appeared to be a tray of an assortment of different appetizers. Sushi and scallops loaded the plate along with bread slices.

"Here everyone a couple of treats to tie us over until the main course. Now Tatsuo, Ardenia why don't you two tell us how you met?" Senbi asked sounding rather friendly for a moment.

I had a feeling that at least an hour passed as Tatsuo and I described how we met to his present family.

Omitting certain details of course.

Including the fact both of us knew Minato and Kushina. From talking to Senbi and just the general auras he and the twins had, I felt it safe to say that if they knew about how connection to those two they would indefinitely try to use it for their own gain.

Senbi stayed silent through most of our tale, but I could tell he was observing, listening carefully, and most importantly looking for any sign of deceit in our words.

Luckily Tatsuo and I prepared for this, and kept our faces and tones completely straight easily.

And he and the twins seemed to buy it. Though they appeared unhappy at the in their eyes lackluster way we met.

Each minute felt agonizing for the both of us and I knew it. I swear after every sentence Senbi or the twins through some direct or indirect insult at Tatsuo. I honestly couldn't understand why they heckled him so much.

It was downright loathsome.

Honestly it had to go beyond Tatsuo not wanting to try for a Jounin promotion, but I was feeling too angry to dig deeper into the subject for answer. Plus my poor Tatsuo looked downright humiliated after ever quip. I decided to leave this can of worms for later.

"I really wanted to give Tatsuo's family the benefit of the doubt…I really hoped that Tatsuo had being lying about the few things he did tell me about his family, and unfortunately he was very right in his assumptions" I thought sadly. No wonder Tatsuo tried to avoid these people.

I actually almost feel bad for making him come here.

But not entirely.

It was rather easy to see that Tatsuo enjoyed showing me off.

"However I better be sure to remind him when get home. That THIS was a onetime thing only!" I thought smacking Tatsuo in the air reprimanding him silently for touching my buttocks in front of his brothers.

"Gomen" Tatsuo whispered to me silently but still had a bit too smug of a look on his face.

I knew my eyes softened up.

I leaned in closer to him just as a voice interrupted my movements.

* * *

"Well you two kids were lucky to run into each other. I myself am still very impressed my youngest managed to snag such a beauty. Although if you're lucky Ardenia you could motivate him to try harder then we'll all be grateful" Senbi said wistfully no doubt imagining his last son finally being promoted.

Tatsuo stiffed up as I held onto him tightly. I leaned up to kiss his cheek though this time he only loosed up slightly. Letting me know just how frustrated he was with the whole situation.

"With all due respect Senbi-san. I have no problem if Tatsuo decides to never pursue the rank of Jounin. If my love is happy where he is that's just fine with me" I announce sternly smirking as I watched the gaping fathers of Senbi and the twins.

"In fact if I were you Senbi-san I'd leave Tatsuo a now grown adult alone to make his own decisions about his life. He doesn't need the meddlesome influence you hold over him" I said coolly finally happy to let off some of the things I had bitten my tongue on.

Tatsuo looked at me in happy disbelief, wrapping his arm around me and giving his family a smug grin.

Senbi stayed quiet however his face shifted from disbelief to a vicious glare. No doubt unhappy with my answer.

The twins were not as quiet in their disapproval however.

"Of course you would go and propose to a woman with little to no standards Tatsuo. To think I was about to give you way more credit for your choice in women!" Puraido said with a vicious sneer on her face as he eyed me in disgust.

"Girly you must be joking! The Chuunin rank may be better than Genin, but to stay in that rank forever is not the way of most Shinobi especially not the Haruno Clan. We already have a lot of competition breathing down our necks!" Duraibo shouted in absolute disbelief.

"And you go enabling Tatsuo to not better himself and honor our clan! The nerve you must have?! Why would you set such a low and easy standard for him!" Duraibo finished passionately angry.

"Honey please calm down" the blond haired woman who apparently was Duraibo's wife. She kept her blond hair in tight bun on her face, with a few stray strands falling over the front of her eyes. Her dark blue eyes reminded me of the deep sea, and her face always seemed to hold a sense of tepidness.

She shot me an apologetic look, which I quickly waved off. It wasn't her fault her husband was an impulsive idiot.

"Quiet Nezumi! I'm talking!" Duraibo shouted fiercely as Nezumi backed down and looked away. Tucking into herself like a frightened turtle.

More and more I could feel my rage bubbling over.

Then I heard a deep sigh waft through the room.

This time it was Puraido's wife who voiced some dissatisfaction.

The woman on the side of Puraido had dark black hair, with signs of silver gray hair already popping up in vertical streaks. She wasn't as pale as Nezumi, in fact if it wasn't for her face she would look healthily tan. She had deep lines under both of her eyes and very tight lips. Her dark brown eyes were extremely sad making me nearly cringe at the sight of them.

"What is it Jinin?" Puraido annoyance seeping into his tone.

"Now Puraido why can't we just have a calm family dinner for once? Honestly…" Jinin sighed putting her head down in exasperation.

Puraido promptly ignored his wife's pleas, and retunred his ire to Tatsuo and I.

"I beg you Ardenia-san you seem very smart, you must see the flaw in a man who wanted to better themselves. Our little brother has always been shirking his responsibilities!" Puraido insisted heavily.

I remained calm and cool.

"I never said I didn't want Tatsuo to better himself, but I also was never planning to nag and force him unwilling as your particular family is so keen to do" I responded letting a light growl escape my throat.

Senbi still hadn't spoken but he didn't appear angry anymore, now he seemed more along the lines of intrigued.

But I could care less!

"So don't go around thinking you can bad mouth my husband in front of me. I will NOT stand for it! I don't care what you monstrous buffoons think! I love Tatsuo and I WILL support him no matter if he chooses to ever rank up or not!" I shouted with finality clear in my voice.

I reveled in watching the brother's angry unabashed faces, and their wives admiring surprise. Good hopefully my outburst will convince them to be more vocal with their husbands. Tatsuo was squeezing my hand tightly, I looked over to him and gave him a sad smile as I watched a single tear roll down his cheek.

I pushed my head into Tatsuo's gently nuzzling him assuredly. I knew he needed it, he must've been beaten down by his family for years leaving him unlikely to defend himself from their abuse.

Well I would gladly speak where he could not.

Marriage is a compromise after all.

However the sound of slow clapping broke our romantic moment.

* * *

Senbi was slowly clapping his hands with a surprised smile on his face. Surprising everyone else in the room.

"Well Ardenia-san I see Tatsuo has married a woman with backbone. No one since my wife has ever shot me down so hard. I like your style!" Senbi smirked a bit sadly at the mention of his late wife.

Tatsuo and I eye's widened immensely, after all the last thing I expected after yelling at Senbi was to be praised by him.

"Father you must be joking!?" Puraido questioned in complete confusion looking at Senbi like he lost his mind. Duraibo was just silent with shock.

"No! I am not now quiet Puraido I'm not through speaking!" Senbi scolded harshly shocking Puraido as I had a feeling it had probably been years since Puraido was scolded like that.

"Now Ardenia-san I still can't say I agree with how easy you're going on my son. But I can't ignore someone with such strong convictions either. The way you chewed me out was phenomenal, you'll make a fine addition to the clan! You'd better keep her happy boy!" Senbi warned at the end of his sentence referring to his youngest.

"Uhhh…Hai Otou-san!" Tatsuo responded after moments of deep confusion.

Puraido and Duraibo looked crestfallen and angry, and they tucked into themselves pouting like the entitled man children I thought they were.

Good.

Their poor wives however turned to me in awe. I'm guessing they probably never got on the good side of their now our respective father in law.

Although I'm still confused on how I managed to do so after I thoroughly chewed him out?

The rest of the night went on in what one could call relative peace.

Of course Tatsuo's brothers still through now only indirect insults his way, and his father only let up on a little bit of his pushiness.

But all in all the night ended pretty well.

Now that I had gotten on Senbi's good side he was…well _slightly_ nicer to me.

I wouldn't go so far as to call him kind. Because he still made plenty of rude and or insensitive comments. However at the end of the day he was far more civil towards me than his own son.

The same couldn't be said for Tatsuo's brothers through, they probably hated me more than Tatsuo now.

But oh well not like I was trying to please those assholes anymore.

Nezumi and Jinin were quite a treat once we found time to retreat from the men. Without Puraido or Duraibo hovering over them. Their true wonderful personalities shown through, and we ended up having a great time.

Nezumi was such a caring and loving soul, and Jinin had a dry wit and sense of humor that was only matched by my best friend Unda. I swear I wish I could get those two together it would be a riot.

However the fun we had only gave me more sympathy towards the two as now it was even more obvious just how domineering their husbands were for them.

I was truly the lucky one in this scenario.

* * *

By the time the night came to a close, and Tatsuo and I were walking back home I knew Tatsuo was a bit happier.

He finally got his father's approval on something, even though that something was me and not his ninja career or himself as a ninja.

Actually the fact he was more proud of me than himself made my heart want to burst and melt at the same time.

"Ardenia I've got to say that although the night was still torture I've got to say you made it so much more bearable" Tatsuo said looking down at me tenderly.

"Gratias Tibi Tatsuo. I was quite happy to chew them out. Though I'm still shocked I ended up on your Pater's good side. Maybe that will help down the line" I said optimistically.

"Yeah…but I'm pretty sure it will only benefit you…" Tatsuo muttered sounding rather sad and a little jealous.

I frowned and decided to change the subject.

"Now that that's over amor. You best get ready, because after I've delivered some messages we're going to see my family!" I said gleefully eager to see the family I haven't properly met up with in a year.

Tatsuo stiffened.

"Okay…Ardenia you're absolutely sure this will be okay…right?" Tatsuo said nervously gulping deeply.

"Tatsuo I'm sure it will be fine. I plan on announcing who you are in the letter I'm sending" I explain patiently.

"So there's no surprises when I meet them?" Tatsuo responded with a sly smile, and I started blushing he really knows me too well.

"You got it amor" I answer with a smile.

"Good…at least they can prepare to kill me properly" Tatsuo responded sarcastically as I smacked him in the shoulder in a scolding motion.

But after that we continued our walk in silence, and I began to think about what to say in my letters.

Because hopefully within two weeks Tatsuo and I will be on our way to my homeland.

Home.

* * *

**Please Read Author's note: So I hope everyone enjoyed the first of a two parter. Next chapter we finally see Ardenia's family, and I'll tell you guys now it's a chapter I'm very excited about. **

**Of course after that chapter our real main character finally makes her appearance so keep an eye out for that too! **

**Not much to say about this chapter, but I bet some of you were quite surprised at the fact Senbi ended up liking Ardenia quite a bit. The same can't be said for Tatsuo's two brothers of course. I really did love fleshing out my AU of Sakura's family especially since in canon I know that Sakura was definitely the least focused on out of Team 7.**

**Something that saddens me deeply. Heck her being so unfocused is one of the main reasons I started this story the first time as well. I do like Sakura, and I think in the hands of someone more adapt to writing female heroines (say Lauren Faust or Craig McCracken) she could've been something great from the start.**

**Instead of taking ****YEARS**** to get to that point in the show…**

**Hell it took Kishimoto until 2012 to introduce her canon parents in an alternate universe movie no less?! Remember this show started in 2002-2003! That was a whole nine to ten year wait just to see their faces. Plus unlike the other families (e.i. The Uchiha's, Uzumaki's, and even Kakashi's father) we never explore Sakura's family any deeper. Does she have extended family? How's her relationship with them? Maybe she had a sadder past than she let on?**

**Of course this is stuff that will NEVER be addressed in canon, and if you can't tell (Sarcasm) it's something that ALWAYS bothered me. As stated by Kishimoto himself he really stinks at writing female heroines. In my opinion his best one is Hinata, and she's not even the main female lead?!**

**So mini rant aside I did love to bring an aspect I always missed in canon into my story. **

**Also I loved squeezing in more mythical artifacts into the story. By the way the house they live in is the same as the canon however I took my liberties with the indoor interior of course. **

**Anyway here are the Latin and Japanese Translations for this chapter this time we have quite a few!**

**Japanese:**

**1\. Senbi (Sen-B) - Stern**

**2\. Nezumi (Ne-zum-i) -Mousy**

**3\. Jinin (Jen-in) - Resigned**

**4\. Puraido and Duraibo- Pride and Drive respectively. **

**Latin.**

**1\. Amor- Love**

**2\. Gratias Tibi (Gra-Ti-As) (T-B) - Thank You**

**3\. Pater (Pa-ter) - Father**

**4\. Unda- (Un-Da) - water**

**Anyway that's all for now! Please Read and Review FusaoKairi out! **


	5. Meeting the In-Laws Part Two

Meeting the In-Laws Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Legend of Spyro series.

**Important Author's Note at the bottom PLEASE READ!**

* * *

Tatsuo POV

I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried.

As I laid in the master bedroom next to my beautiful dozing fiancée. I couldn't help but think about tomorrow and panic about what was to come…

I thought I knew what fear was after countless and countless Shinobi missions.

Ha!

I couldn't have been more wrong.

Nothing at all compared to the fear I felt about meeting Ardenia's Family. A family of giant magical dragons that were in fact royalty in their own world.

After all I was just a lowly human, and what's worse I was considered one of the weaker members in my own family as well.

How the hell was that supposed to impress her folks?

Then again if I can get away with it. I'm not above using a few embellishing white lies to save some face. Then again knowing Ardenia she will probably shoot them down as soon as I open my mouth to say them.

In the end I just hoped I'm not squished by the end of the day…

Although I couldn't say I wasn't intrigued as well.

This was a chance to have even more of my questions answered, and better yet find out how in the world Ardenia's family has managed to hide away from the humans on this land for centuries.

Or better yet get to see what a Guardian actually does. Ardenia's always tended to be a little vague on the subject, however I had I feeling it was more to keep me from finding a way to involve myself in her escapades than anything.

Especially after I accidentally blew up some of her potions from her set.

She's probably still a little mad about that…

Oh well my nosiness aside know I'm finally beginning to feel some form of excitement so I'd better take advantage of that feeling before it goes away.

I turned over to Ardenia whispered an unheard goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning we wasted no time in getting ready. After a good breakfast Ardenia and I headed out.

To my surprise she had told me her family was located in the outskirts near the Land of Fire's capital. I had never expected her family to be anywhere near where the fire daimyo lived!

Now of course if Ardenia well…wasn't a magical dragoness I would've had to take a couple days off active duty instead of only one to find the time to go visit her family. As normally from what I remember doing missions around there it takes at least two days to get there by foot.

However since she wasn't a normal human women. We didn't have to bother with the long journey much to my delight. Instead Ardenia did one of the coolest tricks I've seen in quite a while.

She whipped out her hands to her front, pointed her hands to the sky while reciting an incantation, and before I knew it I felt a pulling sensation all around my body and we were sucked into the small vortex that popped out over our heads.

The last thing I remember hearing leaving the house was the sound of rushing wind in my ears, that caused a thick ringing.

* * *

And let me tell despite how cool it was, it was single handedly one of the worst experiences of my life. I couldn't see anything but an aqua blue around and below me, there was a loud never ending noise that sounded similar to being trapped in a wind tunnel, and my eyes could barely focus on Ardenia as we appeared to be _falling_ to our destination.

The teleportation while short was one hell of a doozy. I swear it took everything in me NOT to vomit during the process, and what's worse is once the teleportation was over I landed face first into some hard dirt.

While my lovely fiancée landed on her feet of course.

But I still couldn't over how okay she looked. I mean that transportation felt like noting but endless fast as hell spinning in a downward motion how Ardenia managed to stay so composed was ridiculous.

Meanwhile I thought I was going to throw up all the breakfast I had eaten this morning! At least as soon as my world stopped spinning and shaking.

And I did just that.

Once I was helped up by Ardenia my stomach caved in as I ran over a couple of paces and vomited. Ardenia let out a gasp of alarm and ran over to comfort me a few moments later.

"Love? Tatsuo? Sorry I guess I should've warned you about that. But don't worry the more we travel like that the more you get used to it. I was a mess my first time too" Ardenia comforted rubbing my back as I lost my breakfast on the ground in front of me.

"No Shit you should've told me that was going to happen Ardenia!" I retorted back coughing as the bile finally stopped coming up. Yuck!

"Humph now there's no need to get overly sassy amor! I said I was sorry remember I've been traveling like that myself and with others who have been used to the sensation for years! So forgive me for being a bit forgetful, besides consider it payback for all the potions of mine YOU ruined" Ardenia quipped back in annoyed tone that turned into an amused one by the end.

"Really? Are you still on about that?" I asked putting a few breath mints in my mouth trying to get rid of the smell and taste.

"YES! Those potions took hours and hours to make and then you and your nosey self, go and blow them up!" Ardenia accused me poking me in my chest.

A smile finally reappeared on my face.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry Ardenia, and I promise not to go into your potions without your permission form now. Especially if what just happened is something you consider punishment" I said with sincerity and mirth as she eased up and began to laugh as well.

While she laughed I finally got a good look at our surroundings. I noticed at last that we were near a cliff edge!

"That landing really could've been a potential disaster…" I thought with fright taking a big gulp as I looked down the cliff. Then I looked ahead of myself and saw the Land of Fire Capital ahead in all its glory.

"Ah so we must be in a nearby forest then" I summarized turning behind to see trees thus proving myself correct. The trees themselves were quite thick and luscious but otherwise nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"So…Ardenia um… where exactly are you folks at? Do they live inside the city?" I asked wondering if maybe they were disguising themselves as humans like Ardenia.

"Oh no love. My family would never be able to stand much of the hustle and bustle of the city. Just follow me" Ardenia replied with a laughing tone of voice before making the motions for me to follow her. However I was of course reluctant now…I mean what if I ended up in another spinning vortex.

Ardenia turned back towards me after sensing my hesitation.

"Don't worry love I promise no more super-fast spinning" Ardenia said chuckling as she held out her hand to me.

I sighed in relief before grabbing her hand and letting her walk me deeper into the forest.

Towards home

Her home.

* * *

The walk seemed long and arduous. However I had a feeling that was just my own anxiety doing that to me. The trees became thicker and thicker the deeper we got into the forest.

Ardenia was pleasantly humming with her arm intertwined with mine. Her red eyes shining brightly with expositing happiness. Although I felt like a train wreck I had to admit it was nice to see Ardenia so happy. She must've been more homesick than she's let on.

Suddenly I felt my nose twitch. The smell became different in a way I couldn't describe. I looked down and around to see that the grass and the rest of the environment wasn't changing to match the smell.

It was such an odd, and frankly disgusting smell. However it was familiar as well.

I was sure of it.

I was smelling sulfur.

But where in the world was it coming from. The environment sure didn't suit the sulfuric smell, and I don't see anything man made around.

What was going on?

Suddenly Ardenia stopped.

"We're here love" Ardenia said with a wistful smile as she looked around. We had stopped in a moderate sized clearing. Dead ahead was another row of oddly placed trees. They split almost too perfectly down the middle they seemed to almost be making a makeshift path.

"Uhh… Ardenia I'm going to figure that this has to be some magic voodoo, but uh where are they? What is this? Are they underground?" I asked a mile a minute positive this had had to be some sort of magic. Being engaged to Ardenia has made look for that kinda stuff.

She laughed her bell like laugh before stepping forward a bit more.

She looked down and I followed her eyes. I saw she passed by a rather beautiful rock that looked to be surrounded in carmine. The bright red substance absolutely covered the top half of the gray rock.

So that had to be it. It had to do something with the rock.

After all that rock was out of place as hell inside the completely green forest.

"Okay?" I said unsurely taking a step forward.

And then it hit me.

It felt like I had been pushed by an invisible force of some kind, and a strong one at that. Then my mind just felt blank and I couldn't remember anything…wait why was I standing here again?

"Ardenia come on I thought you were going to take me to your family already quit playing around" I said huffily while rubbing my head feeling like a headache was coming on.

Ardenia giggled.

"That was the spell"

"Huh?" I replied flinching. What spell she didn't cast anything did she? Unless…

"Put your hand forward slowly love and you'll see what I mean" Ardenia advised before grabbing my right hand and tugging it towards her slowly. Then I saw and felt it. It was faint as hell but there was no mistaking the presence.

Nearly invisible ripples seemed to punctuate in the air. It felt like I had let my finger graze the ocean.

"Ardenia?! What is this!" I shouted in amazement. Trying to put my other hand carefully forward only to grasp at nothing but air. I looked confused for a moment until I noticed that Ardenia was still holding onto the hand that projected the ripple effect.

"I see you've noticed now love. This is a spell that my father originally set up once humans started arriving to these lands. It doubles as a protection, hiding, and even memory wipe field all in one. How else do you think humans haven't been able to find us for so long?" Ardenia smiled wily her eyes pulsing that mischief I loved so much.

My mouth fell open in amazement before I was confused once more as I tended to be in all magical matters.

"Then how come when you're holding my hand I can feel it, but when you're not all I can feel is air" I asked testing the method earlier again to see the same result.

Ardenia slowly smiled.

"That's because you need to have magic in your bloodline. Non magical beings like humans can't notice or feel magic without assistance of some form. Even if you have Charka it's still nowhere near the same thing" Ardenia said cutting me off answering my question.

"With me holding onto you, you can feel the magical surge and the memory wipe effect is blocked. But without me you forget what you're doing and probably would've just walked away, like every other human before you who ever got close to this area" Ardenia finished grabbing both of my hands.

I smiled. I had the most amazing fiancée ever.

"So are you ready love? My ancestors land awaits us" Ardenia says pulling me forward.

I nod. I'm as ready as I'll ever be I guess.

"Alright Ardenia let's do this!" I say as I allow her to pull me into and past the invisible barrier.

The first thing I noticed once I passed by the barrier is how unbelievably hot it felt. I had my eyes closed when I allowed her to pull me through, but once I opened them I couldn't believe what I saw.

In the mild distance ahead along the centering valley hills lie an active volcano. An ACTIVE volcano, with the billowing smoke and all. I could even see pools and trails of magma dripping down the volcano to the ground around it.

I looked on the ground to see that it had become ashy. In fact the trees and everything that was closer to the volcano was covered in ash. The area was raining with ash from the volcano and the sulfuric smell grew even stronger now that I was behind the magical field.

Ardenia dragged me along in silence although it took me quite some time for me to realize she was pulling me forward. The crunching of the ash and grass could be heard in the silent air, as I continued to scour around with my eyes.

I looked around for other signs of life, and sure enough there were animals behind this magic field. I could spot different types of bugs, and birds especially seeing as those animals were more commonly known to live around volcanoes.

However I also saw other animals, and at least to me more unusual ones for this type of environment. I spotted, bears, bobcats, and even rabbits. All of which tended to eye us curiously, in fact they almost appeared to be following us.

"Ardenia what's up with these animals? I swear they're following us" I said with unease in my tone. Because while the animals only appeared curious it still felt like odd scrutiny.

"That's because they are following us Tatsuo" Ardenia said nonchalantly continuing to pull me along without a care in the world.

I skidded to a halt nearly jerking Ardenia with me.

"Um 'xcuse me?" I said raising my brow and looking back to the animals who almost all appeared sheepish.

"Well, yes Tatsuo remember I told you that my job has to do with reining over nature and maintaining a balance. Animals are of course a part of the balance I need to maintain. In a sense you could call me their queen, especially the ones who live in my family's territory" Ardenia explained sending a smile to her concerned animal friends.

I continued looking at the animals who eyes lit up at Ardenia's mention of them. So I guess they're acting similar to how some people would act in Konoha if they saw the Hokage walking with someone they've never seen before.

Interesting…

"Well you've got some good citizens on hand then I suppose" I smiled before grabbing her hand and walking together. Going back to trying to ignore the eyes on our, or mostly my back.

Which didn't do anything to help my nerves at all.

If anything it made them even worse knowing that I was even under the animal's scrutiny.

"What if I'm really not good enough for her?"

"What if her family decides to get rid of me?"

"What if the ANIMALS decide to get rid of me?"

"What if I stink too much, don't dragons have really sensitive noses maybe I should've showered more?"

"Kami! I might look like a homeless slob to them!"

I must've been so wrapped up in my thoughts again I couldn't hear Ardenia talking to me, because the next thing I knew my arm was being shaken violently.

"Tatsuo! Tatsuo! Love for Divus sake calm down! Goodness I could feel your apprehension coming off in waves!" Ardenia said huffing as she shook my shoulder. She placed both of her hands on my face cupping it. Her eyes shining with concern.

I tried to let out a calming sigh.

"Gomen love I'm just so nervous…I just can't help the feeling that everyone in your family is going to hate me. After all I don't think I have the beauty you do to win them over like you did with my family" I admitted trying to joke at the end of my sentence but stumbling a bit.

Ardenia made a bell like sounding laugh.

"I certainly wouldn't call yourself ugly dear, you're quite the catch with your roguish good looks" Ardenia compliments giving me a particular bed room eyes look that made go weak in the knees momentarily.

"Uhhh…Arigato but still Ardenia didn't you say most dragons weren't fond of humans? I mean that fact alone doesn't help me feel any better about my chances" I admitted putting my head down.

Even Ardenia winced a bit at that mention.

"Well…I won't lie to you love that is true for the most part, but this is my family and I think they trust my own judgment more than preconceived prejudices" Ardenia declared boldly getting more loud at the end of sentence. She pumped her fist lightly at me making me chuckle in relief getting rid of the some of the tension I had felt.

We settled into a peaceful silence as we walked up to the base of the volcano. The rocks and boulders converged around a section of the volcano giving the appearance of a large rocky door, which with the limited knowledge I have of the magical world this probably isn't a far off guess.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Tarandrus to come, I've gotten word that he wanted to meet my fiancée too" Ardenia smiled looking around the rock crop for this Tarandrus fellow.

Speaking of which…

* * *

"Umm Ardenia who is Tarandrus? Is he your cousin….or worse your father?" I said letting an embarrassing nervous stutter slip through. I noticed Ardenia's smile drop a bit at the mention of her father, but it was quickly replaced by a calm smile.

"No, no love he is my Legato. Or in your language my lieutenant (second in command). Anytime I'm not available, or indisposed he is the one who takes over my duties and just like my job as Guardian this is a position inherited down from family member to family member" Ardenia explained calmly. She put her hands to both sides of her face and called.

"Tarandrus! Tarandrus! I'm here with my amor Tatsuo come on and open up the door!" Ardenia yelled into the open space, as I tensed and prepared for the worst to appear. All I could do was hope it wasn't some overprotective relative coming to kick my ass.

I saw Ardenia tilt her head toward a rocky crop on the right side of the pseudo door, and following her gaze I found myself looking at one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen.

Right on top of the rocky crop had to be one of, if not the biggest stag I've ever seen. At his full standing height I'd estimate he at least stood at a healthy six foot five inches. His fur coat was pure white, so much it seemed to glow within the sunlight.

However it didn't detract from the black flame markings that aligned his back and his legs. His large black antlers sprouting multiple branches from their sturdy roots. His eyes were the most popping feature about him though, as they were a smoldering golden orange like yellow. That I imagine must be a piercing gaze at night.

The stag gave me a potent look before turning over to address Ardenia.

"Well, well this is a quite a surprise Ardenia. I heard the rumors about you being engaged to a human, but I have to admit I didn't believe them at first." Tarandrus stated raising the equivalent of an eyebrow at Ardenia.

Ardenia actually became a bit bashful, blushing and tossing her head down. I grabbed her hand in support unable to hide the smirk I knew was coming onto my face.

"Yes old friend they are true. I couldn't help it my fiancée is quite charming" Ardenia praised.

"I suppose so, still never expected you to go for a human. Oh well I guess that means I better get a move on yes?" Tarandrus smiled slyly. Previously a look I didn't even think a deer could accomplish.

"Yes, you should…but no need to be hasty. After all I'm unsure if we're compatible that way…" Ardenia said frowning a bit as she looked down.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her concerned. What could've made her have that reaction? And wait did she mean what I thought see meant by compatible?

Ardenia took a moment before looking at me and answering. "Yes love I'm fine anyway we'd better get a move on. Fire dragons aren't known for their patience" Ardenia said giving a small chuckle before turning to look at Tarandrus.

Tarandrus nodded before moving his head towards the rocky outcrop. He let out a great huff, through his head back and let out a strong bleat like cry that stags are known to do. I watched as his eyes glow along with the flame markings on his fur.

He continued to bellow out to the heavens and as he did the rock under the outcrop glowed along with him, the light becoming so bright I had to shield my eyes.

When I let my arm down again. The foreboding entrance to the volcano was opened. Dark and ominous with a few flickering embers from the volcano filtered the air.

"Woah…" was all I could really manage to say.

"Well the doors open. Do you still need me my friend or is it alright that I leave. I do have some business matters with certain bobcats who need to learn the rules here" Tarandrus said muttering near the end of his sentence.

"No Tarandrus it's fine hopefully I can handle this by myself. However when you're finished I'd greatly appreciate it if you came back here" Ardenia announced dismissing Tarandrus and worrying the hell out of me.

"Hopefully?" I thought in a panic. That was NOT a good sign if Ardenia was unconfident.

"Understood. I should be back in a quick hoof" Tarandrus actually smiled before letting out a mighty bellow, he reared up on his hind legs and sprinted forward hastily a small trail of ambers and fire in his wake.

"Ardenia your lieutenant is the coolest" I whispered in awe as she let out a bell like laugh.

"Thank you Tatsuo. He is the best, I can always count on him. Anyway let's get going" Ardenia said happily grabbing my hand getting ready to lead me into the volcano. Then suddenly she stopped.

"Oh yes that's right. You wouldn't do too well in a volcano would you?" Ardenia said laughing a little bit. Then she snapped her fingers, and I felt weird all over.

I spread my arms out as a faint light blue glow enveloped my body. It had cooling effect and I felt like I was standing in front of an air conditioner. Then in a flash it was over and the glow was gone.

"What just happened Ardenia?" I couldn't help but question even with my complete trust in her I was still curious.

"It was a cooling spell my amor. It will keep your body temperature moderate and protect from the heat of the inner volcano. I'm trusting you're smart enough not to fall in the lava?" Ardenia chuckled good naturedly but I knew she was also being serious as well.

"Yeah yeah look I may have blown myself up with some chemicals but I'm not that stupid" I tease right back hoping she doesn't notice my blush.

"Sure whatever you say. Let's go" Ardenia laughed grabbed my arm and allowing me to actually lead her inside.

We walked in the dark for quite a while. Or at least that's what it felt like to me. However nearing the centering the sounds of bubbling lava filled my ears.

Finally we reached the center of the volcano.

* * *

And it was breath taking.

Despite the rugged outside and entrance. The inside of the volcano looked nothing short of a lavished castle. Golden furniture as tall as buildings lined the inner workings of the volcano. Two giant thrones were dead center with large tables, scrolls, and pillows scattered throughout the room.

Going by the size of all these objects I'm keen to guess that Ardenia's family typically stays in their true draconic forms unlike her. I also noticed in the back multiple tunnels which I guess lead to different areas of the volcano, probably something akin to bedrooms, and bathrooms.

The edges around the lava even seemed to form a pool like shape within the main interior though. I wouldn't put it pass myself that her family could swim in lava.

They are fire dragons after all.

Ardenia walked to the middle of the room, front and center and begin to shout.

"Mater, Carbunculus, Glisca, Caldarias?! Anybody home? I've returned!" Ardenia shouted the loudest I've ever heard her.

For a while it was quiet.

Then the ground started to shake.

I felt myself gulp as I watched the pebbles on the ground bobble up and down, felt my legs shake although honestly I couldn't tell if it was from the ground or just my nerves.

Then from my right side, where the lava flow was the most heavy I saw I figure rise up out of the glistering hot magma.

I stopped breathing.

At least I know where my fiancée got her looks from.

* * *

Another large pink and red dragon rose from the magma. Shaking its head lightly, small globs of lava falling harmlessly to either side. Unlike Ardenia this dragon didn't have the supposed signature crimson red, golden, and black speckled eyes.

No this dragons eyes were a smoldering grey. Not too dark and not too light, a perfect middle balance, I believe I also spotted some flecks of bronze. However that wasn't the only differences I could spot.

While also pink this dragon was a lighter and more faded pink than Ardenia. Also the legs near the end of the feet weren't red and instead turned into a deep black. Also the top half of the dragon wasn't red, this dragon's main body remained mostly pink. The horns stuck out straight without a slight crook in them and they were also a faded white also gray color.

The claws of the dragon were also the same color as the horns, and were looked to have a smooth texture. The under scales of the dragon were the same whitish gray as the horns, and claws as well. The wings of the dragon were folded but I could still make out the fact that they had a wing claw like bats, and like Ardenia's. Also the outer side of the wings were the same pink as the body.

However from what little I could see of the inner wings, they appeared to be simply a darker pink on the inside, the shade in the wings being closer to the main pink color on Ardenia's dragon form.

The tail at the end of the dragon didn't end in a sharp spade like Ardenia's instead, it seemed to be a bronze yellow frill. The dragon also lacked a head crest like Ardenia, and its frills didn't start till half way down its neck ending at the base of its tail.

Its frills were also bronze yellow in color, with black highlighting in them. This dragon also had dark pink flame designs seemingly printed onto the top layer of its body from the back of the head to the base of the tail. Similar to Ardenia's hair and her own body when she's in her true dragon form.

The colored scales on this dragon seemed faded, I'm guessing an occurrence due to age. This dragon seems more wised than Ardenia somehow, even if the physical indicators are the fading scale coloring, wing tears, and crow's feet that seemed nestled by the eyes.

I also noticed that the bronze yellow black tinted frills also aligned the ends of the dragon's lower jaw, near its secondary horns that also whitish gray.

Finally I noticed that the forehead of this dragon seemed to have an intricate fire design onto top of it. Making me remember Ardenia telling me that fire designs were a regular occurrence on all fire dragons not just her family, and was something that came with age.

The dragon turned towards me, eyes seeming to widen in surprise. All I could manage to do was give an unsure wave back. The dragon narrowed its eyes slightly before sighing, shaking its head, turning towards Ardenia, and finally opening its mouth.

* * *

"I don't think the rest of the family will be happy with this nata." The surprisingly feminine voice rang out soft yet strong. Well while better I realized I still wasn't versed in draconic anatomy enough yet to be able to tell a dragon's gender on sight alone.

And wait…did she already know what this was about?!

"Always the perceptive one aren't you mater? I should've known I wouldn't be able to hide this from you at the very start…" Ardenia sighed palming a hand to her face, a face that had a guilty but happy small smile on it.

"My nata you should know by now you can't hide anything from your mater, that aside the way your aura is pulsing around this man, only a dense idiot wouldn't be able to feel how you feel about him" the dragoness said with a sly grin, before finally turning back to me and walking up to me.

I stood my ground smiling hopefully in a pleasant manner, but I still stood rim rod straight ready for a fight or flight situation.

She lowered her head down to me and formally introduced herself.

"Hello young human, I am Fomas, Ardenia mater, or how you humans say mother"

* * *

**Author's Note: HEEEYYYY guess who's back, back again, kairi's back tell a friend! **

**So anyway so sorry this has been so damn late guys, two damn years late. I mean wow time just flew away from me! In case anyone is wondering where I've been let's just say graduating college, getting a small time script writing job, moving into my own apartment, and going to graduate school( which I'm doing right now) takes up a SHIT TON of time and inspiration…**

**But I'm finally ready to jump back into the world of fanfiction. By the way this fic is still a Semi Au or by new rules established by tumblr it can also be called an UA from what I've read. **

**A UA for those who don't know are what some people are now calling fics where the main plot of the story and the characters are relatively the same, with only certain alternations to certain characters or plot (Unlike AU's where typically EVERYTHING changes). **

**Personally I think this story fit the bill for that very well. As the main inner plot and the way things work in Naruto will stay the same pertaining to the shinobi world (charka, the shinobi system, politics, etc). However the only things I'm really changing is the introduction of magic/ magical creatures to ****certain not all**** plot points, and changing ****ONLY**** Sakura's and her family's origins!**

**Remember I meant it when I said I wasn't abandoning this fic! However I'm afraid updates will not be anywhere near as regular as before two years ago so I'm asking you all be patient with me please! **

**However I'll willing to make this deal. I'm going to probably update less, BUT instead of one chapter upon updates, you guys will get two! I feel that will compensate the longer wait for chapter's sound fair guys? Let me know in the comments/ reviews! **

**However be aware this is only during the times I may take weeks to update. If I'm updating every week that means I have spare time, and during those times you'll only get one chapter per update, but I don't think this will happen too often, at least not until near the fall maybe this summer if everything works out well….**

**Final note: I went back I changed a certain element in chapter 2 regarding Ardenia's fire, where I said it was the hottest fire, I did not mean to say that. That has been corrected honestly that was me thinking too far ahead again in terms of story elements, and I accidentally typed it out. ****And believe me while that detail may not sound important to mention or change it is!**

**Also finally here are the Latin translations/ pronunciations for this chapter!**

**Tarandrus (Ter-ran-dor-rus): Deer**

**Carbunculus (Car-boon-coo-lus): One of the Latin words for Coal. **

**Glisca ( Glee-sca): A feminine version of one of The Latin words for Kindle org. _Glisco_. **

**Caldarias (Cal-dar-re-as): A feminine version for one of the Latin words for Hot which is Caldarius. **

**Amor ( A-more-a) : Latin word for love.**

**Legato( Lay-ga-toe): Latin word for lieutenant.**

**Divus (Dee-vus-sa): Latin word for God or Divine. **

**Fomas (Foe-mess-a): A feminine version of the Latin word for Tinder which is Fomes. **

**Glad to be back guys please Read and Review!**


	6. Meeting the In-Laws Part Three

Meeting the In-laws Part Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Legend of Spyro game series they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Tatsuo Pov

I gasped louder than I meant too, I'm sure but I couldn't help it this divine creature was my fiancée's mother and I think I already made a pretty pitiful impression.

Fomas giggled at me, a tentative smile on her snout. Her head tilting slightly she regarded me a moment more before I noticed her face become worried.

"My, my young man are you okay? Why so surprised I would've assumed you've already seen my nata like this right?" Fomas questioned in confusion.

I finally managed to get a grip on myself. Shaking my head back and forth to clear my thoughts I responded.

"Ye-ye-yes! Gomen I have seen Ardenia's true form before, guess I'm still getting a little use to all of this magical business…Anyway the name's Haruno, Haruno Tatsuo." I said bowing down in greeting.

A was rewarded with rich laughter.

"Well my how ironic. Your first name means dragon man correct?" Fomas said giggling along with Ardenia who now stood beside me.

I gave her a crooked smile.

"Yep! I know the irony's not lost on me miss…do you preferred to go by Fomas or your last name of Solis?" I questioned unsure how formal Ardenia's mother would be.

She gave a little smile.

"Either is fine Tatsuo, although later after we know each other better I wouldn't mind being called mater, mom, or okaa-san whichever you prefer" Fomas replied kindly. I felt my eyes water at their edges at the request and sincerity in her voice.

It had been a long time since I had the privilege of using the word mother openly.

"Arigato…I would like that too…" I responded trying and failing I'm sure to keep the tightness out of my throat.

Fomas leaned in gently and nuzzled me best she could with her massive snout without crushing me. I smiled harder as she moved away, the tears now unabashedly sliding down my face.

I let Ardenia pull me in for a deep comfort kiss.

Which I guess we got a little too caught up in, because after an undisclosed amount of time on our parts I heard loud throat clearing.

* * *

Pushing Ardenia away lightly, I couldn't help but blush before apologizing.

"Heh, sorry Fomas…got carried away I guess" I apologized rubbing my neck sheepishly. Ardenia only responded with a playful pout towards her mother who made the same face back.

Ardenia smiled at her mother before a familiar light shined from her and I covered my eyes knowing what was coming. A couple of moments later Ardenia stood tall in her true dragoness form beside her mother.

It was interesting the height difference between the two. Fomas only came up to the lower end of Ardenia's neck. Making me see that even though she's still huge to me, among her own kind it's obvious Fomas is more on the small petite side.

"Mater where are the others? patruus Carbunculus, amita Glisca, and little cognata Caldarias? Are back in the Land of the Sun on business?" Ardenia inquired looking down at her mother. Anxiously pawing her claws in the molten hot ground.

"No my nata they are here, their back in the dining area. You didn't realize you came around supper time?" Fomas said sounding amused.

I watched as Ardenia bent her head the opposite way, one of the few tale tell signs of being embarrassed on her draconic body. I chuckled it is getting to be around dinner time I suppose.

"Why weren't you there with them Fomas?" I asked as we began walking into the largest back tunnel which I assumed lead to the dining area. I noticed that the area wasn't well lit as only the magma behind the walls dimly lit the way.

However Ardenia told me, dragons, unlike humans have unparalleled night vision. So I suppose much lighting wasn't needed.

But boy it made it a bit challenging for me to get through.

"You know how irregular my eating schedule is nata. I always eat outside at night…waiting in case…he comes by…" Fomas said trailing off towards the end of her sentence, with a wistful look in her eyes.

My head swiveled back towards the conversation after trying to focus on finding my way in the dark. Who was "he?"

"Mater…you know how unlikely it is…that..he" Ardenia stated softly nuzzling her mother gently.

"I know nata, but I can't help it. It's just a habit I have. Either way I still hold out hope for him. Mi amor" Fomas said looking up towards the ceiling closing her eyes, and letting out a shaky breath.

Ardenia and I stopped walking allowing Fomas to compose herself. After I short moment she shook her head and began walking again.

As I opened my mouth, I looked at Ardenia who was shaking her head in a negative motion. I closed my mouth again. Reasoning it probably wasn't the time to ask yet.

But I filed it in the back of my head to ask who the "he" was later.

Although I think I've got an idea…

Ardenia spoke up again after a tense moment of silence.

"By the way mater…Uro isn't here is he? I love my cognata but he would make things difficult if he was here" Ardenia said nearly mumbling and putting me on high alert.

This Uro sounds exactly like the dragon I was hoping I wouldn't have to run into on my tryst here. If this "Uro" guy was here good Kami what was I going to do?

Fomas let out a small chuckle.

"No lucky for you and Tatsuo he's not nata. He's back in the Land of the Sun with his mater on a business trade discussion. Figured he should be there in case the dispute got nasty. You know how short tempered Orcs are. Though I'd wish he'd calm down, I swear that male takes his guard job too seriously sometimes" Fomas tsked clicking her tongue.

Ardenia and I pretty much let out a simultaneous sigh at the news. At least I won't have to deal with the over protective guard…

Yet…

We walked in a content silence for the next minute until I saw an outcropping of light ahead. Knowing what that meant, I stilled my nerves.

It was time to meet the rest of the family.

* * *

The delicious smells of sizzled meat entered my nose as I got closing to the cave "door". The mixture smell of spices, meat, and fruit was salivating. I hope I could get a piece of that buffet.

Well a small piece, as I have the feeling the food would be the size of my entire body.

We stopped just in front of the room entrance, and I could hear the voices from the outside. I'm pretty sure I picked up two female and one jovial sounding male voice.

I hope it stayed that way once I appeared.

Fomas nodded to us before heading inside.

"I'll go inside first and break the news slowly. It should soften the blow. When you two hear my brother stop laughing. Well…come in" Fomas said before she walked inside, and the sound of the others greeting her could be heard.

I let out another shaky exhale. One slightly concerned mother was one thing, but three more judgmental dragons was another.

Ardenia looked down to me.

"It's okay mi amor. I'm sure they'll love you…well Glisca might be a bit…stand offish but my aunt only cares for my wellbeing" Ardenia assured honestly. Nuzzling my whole body with her snout.

I hugged her nose, and smiled.

"It's okay Ardenia I trust you, besides I wanted to be a part of your world, and well if that means putting myself in front of the proverbial fire so be it!" I declared a smirk on my face. However my whole statement was true for a while I had been jealous that Minato and Kushina knew more about my then girlfriend than me.

Now the shoe is on the other foot, and if one of the sacrifices of my knowledge means being in an uncomfortable position. It's a small price to pay.

Ardenia just smiled and turned her head to the door. Noticing the same thing I did.

The noise and voices have stopped.

"I guess that's our cue _Anata_" I said lightly touching her right foreleg.

I gave a satisfied smirk at seeing my fiancée swoon at my words. She was always a sucker for when I used endearments from my own language. Although to be fair I get the same way when she calls me "_mi amor_". So all's fair in love and war I suppose.

With one last meaningful look at each other we entered the room together.

* * *

Upon entrance I once again had to marvel at the beautiful architecture. Which I'm now positive had to be under a similar heat protection spell I was, in order not to burn at these high temperatures.

The golden furniture was as big as buildings again. A large dining table that to me seemed to be nearing the length of a lake. Red decorative topiary covering the top.

The light in the room seemed to be naturally coming from the volcano, as this area had a very heavy magma flow to light the room. The dragons sat upon gold satin pillows with white lacing, and far off to the right was a cooking/ barbeque pit where the food must've been prepared.

From my position on the ground I managed to spy the large meat and fruit I smelled earlier. Along with what appeared to be large goblets that looked to contain a dark purple substance. Which I'm sure was fine grape wine, I also spied what appeared to be gems, gold and other assortments of minerals.

At first I was confused by that until I remember something Ardenia told me, after I read one of the chapters in her dragon puberty book.

"_Hahaha yes love fire and earth dragons love the taste of gems, minerals, and even some metals. For earth dragons they improve longevity, the gems can harden their scales and some earth dragons can even launch crushed gems from their mouths."_

"_For fire dragons they can cause enhanced flames the next time a fire dragon subsequently breathes fire, reboot our fire power, and well they're just a tasty treat! I guess similar tasting to the human equivalent of pop rock candy or cinnamon candy depending on metal, mineral, or gem!" _

"_Really ha! No wonder I've seen you eyeing your wedding ring longingly!"_

"_I-I- oh shut up you silly male!"_

So basically those were the "deserts".

"I think I'll pass on those…" I thought amusedly before a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, well, well Ardenia you finally are getting married, and it's to a human man. I should've known you'd do something like this you were always a weird neptis!" The male dragon laughed.

Upon looking at the now largest dragon in the room I was surprisingly calm. He just had a friendly jovial air about him that instantly put me at ease. Which I welcomed whole heartedly.

He was a smoldering black color highly contrasting with all the other dragons in the room, however he didn't have typical flame markings, instead his back just appeared to be lightly dusted gold flame-ish blotches from the lower neck to the near end of his tail.

He also had the same type of frills as Fomas did. They were even arranged the same, the only real differences being that he had a head crest that was rather long and nearly tipped over the entire front of his face, and a frill at the front of his snout that resembled a beard.

His under scales were a lighter yellow, and his large claws were a dulled gray color. His wings appeared on the outside appeared to be the same black as his body, but from the slight bit of inside I could see that inner wings were the same color as his under scales. Oddly enough he had fingerless wings.

I also noticed that his lower right hind leg was missing.

The type of scarring around the leg let me know it was lost in battle. This dragon was a fighter, survivor, and possibly a veteran of some sort.

His frills were also pure gold in color that had light spotted flecks of orange in them. His horns were also straight without the crook like Fomas and unlike Ardenia. His secondary horns at the end of his jaw were the same color, but also curved slightly upwards.

However once again his were white, but a more pure pearly white instead of a dinged gray like Fomas. Surprisingly there was nothing at the tip of his tail, no spade, or frill. His eyes were bright gold, with specks of black, and his face seemed to be in a pose of a permanent sharp toothed smile.

All in all a surprisingly comfortable looking guy despite his immense size.

"Any who, hello human or Tatsuo as I've been told. My name is Carbunculus. Hope we don't drive you too crazy, or actually I hope we do it would be wonderful entertainment!" He said with a laugh ignoring the glares of Ardenia and Fomas.

I laughed out loud this time.

I really liked this guy!

"Charmed to make your acquaintance Carbunculus!" I said giving him a curtsy. He laughed along with me.

"Good you have a sense of humor, and sarcasm, we'll get along swimmingly then!" He replied in earnest. Ardenia and Fomas simply shook their heads and I'm pretty sure I heard one of them utter a quiet mumble of "males".

But I gave a coy grin quite happy to be doing so well.

However once I turned to look at the other two females I became hesitant again. One had a face of intense scrutiny, while the other much smaller one simply looked confused.

"But cognata I thought humans were supposed to be avoided. Plus he smells kinda funny" the smallest old said pointing toward me.

I tightened my arms closer to my body, and got a closer look at the dragoness.

* * *

She was a crimson red dragoness whose lanky, gangly body left me fully confident that I was looking at a juvenile. She also seemed to have no frills, spikes, or even have a sign of any of those appendages growing. Her entire back to her tail was smooth. From what Ardenia once told me that is a rare but non-fatal birth mutation.

However she did still have the tale tell flame markings. The markings were pink, but a lot more faded in appearance letting me know that they were still coming in. Her claws were black, like Ardenia, and her lower legs became a deep pink color.

Her wings were certainly stouter and did not have the sheer length of her elders, but once again that's obviously due to age. They were the same crimson red on the outside, and weirdly enough just a lighter pink on the inner wings. She also had fingerless wings, like her father Carbunculus.

Her tail however actually ended in three pearly white pronged spikes, making itself a dangerous stabbing tool. She appeared to actually have light black segmented horns that curved upwards, but they weren't as sharp now as they were growing to be, as anyone with any semblance of sight could see they were still growing.

Her secondary horns were just nubs at the end of her jaw now still growing, and her under scales were a diluted white, with just a hint of gray. Much lighter than Fomas.

Finally her eyes were a bright gold just like Carbunculus.

But she was still a brat.

"Hey come on now kid, you know you don't smell like a patch of roses to me either?"

Then she responded with the most sincere yet blunt answer I've ever heard.

"Why would I want to smell like roses? Those things smell like shit!"

Two gasps, a stifled giggle, and a laugh rang out in the air.

"Caldarias!"

"Young Dragoness! Such language"

"Haha very true nata! Good one!"

"Dammit Carbunculus! See she gets this stupid, cocky, damn rude attitude from you!"

"Mi amor Glisca! Such language!"

"Don't push me Carbunculus, or you and your stumpy self is sleeping out of the volcano tonight!"

Carbunculus quieted his laughs down slightly but he was still smiling. However he appeared to know better than to further upset his mate.

"Smart dragon" I thought in amusement, finding it funny to see that no matter the species females knew exactly what to say to get men to shut up.

"Anyway kid like or not. I'm marrying your cousin so we're going to be family, and I rather start this off on a good foot" I replied sincerely giving her a bow.

Caldarias got up from her pillow and actually walked over to me bowing slightly back.

"Heh no hard feelings…Tatsuo. If you make my older cousin happy well that's good enough for me. I haven't seen her this exuberant in a long time. Besides I'd love to learn more about human culture, and customs, as they don't teach that stuff at my school" Caldarias replied circling me and inspecting me over.

"I fancy myself a scholar you see, and you being around gives me easier access to what I want to know anyway. Although next time try to control your nervous sweating, you're stinking up the place" she answered with a smirk no doubt loving my reaction, as I once again miserably try to hold back an embarrassed blush.

"Yeah, yeah well arigato" I responded pushing her nosy snout away from me.

"Ariu..gato? Hmmm what does that mean? Is that a strange human cry?" Caldarias questioned lightly bouncing up and down around me.

"No, no Cal it means thank you!" I replied chuckling and giving her a small nick name on the side.

"Hmm Cal hey! I like that nickname! Guys call me that from now on!" She announced to her family happily trotting back to her spot at the table.

Carbunculus smiled widely with an agreeing shake of the head, while Fomas just sighed shaking her head, and Ardenia let loose of few more of her controlled giggling.

"Such energy you have young whelp" Fomas mumbled still shaking her head.

Finally I turned my attention to Glisca as the room quieted down again. Uncertainty heavy in the air. The second matriarch of the home was the least happy to see me, and everyone knew it.

When she didn't say anything to me, and just puffed out smoke, upturned her head and looked the other way.

I couldn't stop the disappointing sinking feeling I felt throughout my body.

* * *

"Amita Glisca please… I know how you feel about humans, but I really love this man. It would mean the world to me to have your approval" Ardenia began pleading with her aunt moving closer to her.

"But…if you don't realize I'm not going to change my mind about marrying Tatsuo. It may ruin our relationship as well, but this is my decision. Not all humans, are as lowly, greedy, and wasteful like the magical community likes to preach" Ardenia continued her voice now hardened with finality.

The same finality I heard her use against my father, and brothers.

Glisca finally looked down at her niece who was only a few inches shorter than her at the haunches, and in this tense moment I finally got a good look at the female.

Glisca was a light red color, lighter than her daughter Caldarias. Her lower body and legs, also stayed the same color and did not fade into another.

Glisca's now stretched out wings were the same red on the outside, and the inner wings were a light orange. Glisca also did not have the frills that Fomas, and Carbunculus had. Instead Glisca only had sharp dark orange spikes with yellow highlights that began at the top her neck and ended midway to the base of her tail.

Her tail also had the same three pronged spikes, the only difference from Caldarias being that they were a deep orange color, with yellow highlights at the end.

Her claws were even a deep orange color as well. Glisca's flame markings appeared to be the darkest shade of orange possible. Glisca's horn's had a crook but they crooked downwards, and were a coal black like Caldarias as well. Although Glisca appeared to lack secondary horns.

Her eyes were the most catching part about her however.

Instead of red, gold, yellow, or even gray. They were a dark coal black. Contrasting with the rest of her body entirely.

She opened her mouth.

"Neptis Ardenia…you know I love you. I've loved you since I married into the family when you were a young whelpling…" Glisca began to say sounding uncomfortable but not confronting.

Everyone including me regarded her in silence.

"I will say I don't really approve of this at all, and I'm sure you're aware of the problems and scrutiny this will bring our family, _when_ not if, but _when_ the rest of the magical community finds out. Not to mention if you can even conceive with this man to produce future heirs for our family weyr…" Glisca said using her left foreleg to make gestures.

Ardenia and Carbunculus began opening their mouths to protest, while all I could do was blush at the conception line. I mean Ardenia and I were already…doing the deed so to speak, but to hear them openly mention it felt mortifying.

"HOWEVER!" Glisca shouted over her husband and niece's protesting.

They quieted down to let her continue.

"However…like Caldarias said if he makes you happy…then I suppose I can learn to cope…I don't know if I'll ever fully accept this but I can try. Plus I know there are other options for the calling of an heir, just be aware children may not be a compatible outcome for you two…as I know whelplings were something you've always wanted dear neptis…" Glisca finished speaking as she approached Ardenia and gave her a tentative hug.

Ardenia tearfully returned the hug back touched by her aunt's willingness to put her own prejudices aside for her happiness. I was touched too that is something I could never picture my brothers or some of my other family members ever doing.

* * *

Although I stole a glance at Ardenia at the children line. I know Ardenia's been thinking about children. Even if she thinks I couldn't tell. In fact the big house we have was already a hint about that to me itself. Plus she did mention she would like kids to me briefly before we went to see my family a while ago, and Tarandrus hinted to it outside the volcano.

Not that I argued, I really wanted children too. Although I guess she was afraid because she's observed many human men not wanting that responsibility in the past.

But like her aunt I've been worried about our compatibility in that department. Ardenia's told me that hybrid children have been conceived before but none ever survived the birthing process. Although a key factor I've noticed in her stories were these were all disguised MALE dragons mating, and conceiving with human woman.

Human woman after one night tryst on top of that. All those past conceptions were accidental (with the exception of maybe one done for love, and even then), and the human woman would be found dead seven or eight months, unable to handle the birth of a hybrid.

Most male dragons are severely punished for that type of behavior, and it was considered a highly disgusting practice.

As Ardenia did tell me in a VERY angry sound tone. That some lowly male dragons simply mated with human females because they were "easy, accessible, gullible, and less demanding than most female dragons".

She said for a while in her society before it became punishable it even had been a sort of sick game for some male dragons to recount how many human women they managed to trick and sleep with.

Something I cringed at, because I can easily recount men at the bar I go to saying and doing similar sexist nonsense as well. Although in dragon society this appears to be more speciesism than sexism.

Ardenia's told me that as far as she knows she's the only female dragon to ever get together with a human man. As she told me in a more uncomfortable voice that it was considered a…

"Lowering of one's standards, as female dragons to have any type of relations with human men. Whether they be sexual or romantic. It widely told that as females, and dragons they could do better than humans, or courting outside of dragons in general"

It was eerie to how similar that was to the human view of female relationships.

Where in any female having multiple sexual relationships outside of one steady one was considered a slut, while men doing the same thing were considered "players". Well…at least on the civilian side of things.

In the shinobi world these stereotypes were not nearly as adhered to. One of the better things to come out of the shinobi lifestyle.

But she assured me that she didn't care about that, because she loved me. Plus I sure didn't care about that either. Heck it made me feel even happier to have Ardenia by my side.

So like her I think maybe that'll be a key difference. Maybe we'll actually be able to do it.

At least I hope so, I'd rather not lose my future wife to childbirth or lose my children to child birth. But I guess we'll just have to wait, hope, and see.

* * *

"Anyway Tatsuo I'd like it if you'd prove me wrong about my view of humanity, and just keep Ardenia happy and we shouldn't have any problems. However if you break her heart…may Divus have mercy on your soul" Glisca said lowering her voice to a menacing tone at the end of the sentence. Looking down at me sharply from her position next to her niece.

I held up my arms in a gesture of peace.

"Don't worry Glisca, I won't let you down. I love your niece way too much to do so. Besides if I even could break her heart. Let me assure you Ardenia would be the first one to get to me before you did" I attempted to joke half seriously half not.

Glisca finally gave me a bit of a smile.

"Well I sure can't call you stupid, at least" Glisca said in a snarky tone, as the rest of the family laughed and Ardenia sent a small teasing glare my way.

I just shrugged my shoulders at her and smiled loving the happy atmosphere that once again permeated the room.

This was great.

* * *

The rest of my time there went smoothly. I explained to Ardenia's family about some human culture, and customs they were curious about the best I could and told them some of my best jokes. In turn they told me more about draconic culture and history some of which wasn't in any of Ardenia's books and it was all fascinating.

Like for instance how all fire dragons and other elemental dragons tended to be named something that either had to do with respective elements or things that reflected or resembled their elements. Dragons named different were considered out of the norm.

Although going by their names I figured that out easily enough.

And although Glisca mostly stayed quiet in these conversations she at least was content in her silence.

Plus I also learned of their ages, and they all (even Glisca) had a good laugh at my expressions I'm sure.

I was still wrapping my head around Ardenia really being 330. But to find out that...

Caldarias (or Cal now as she really loved that nickname I gave her) is actually 160 years old, and she was the teenager!

Glisca was 450 years old.

Carbunculus was 510 years old.

And Fomas was 620 years old.

Just geeze. Despite being in my twenties I suddenly felt like I was the baby in the room.

I sat upon the giant table not even taking any space on it really, and I would occasionally go over and pick a tiny piece off of the cooked meat which I soon discovered was a cow.

Although it was a little disturbing to the entire cow cooked. But I've see worse than a cooked cow head still attached to its entire cooked body.

I've seen much, much worse so this didn't bother me too much.

Eventually much later into my time at the volcano. Tarandrus finally reappeared with us and stayed and talked with us for the remaining evening. It was probably one of the most fun nights I ever had!

Finally in the wee hours of the night Ardenia (now in human form) and I left the volcano, her family, and Tarandrus getting ready to head back to our own abode.

Although I'm REALLY not looking for going through that spinning nonsense again.

God I hope I handle it better this time…

However on our walk back to the teleportation spot Ardenia confirmed one nagging thought in my mind.

"Mi amor the "he" my mater and I spoke of earlier was…my pater or my father" Ardenia admitted.

I figured.

"Yeah I kind of guessed that Ardenia. So from what I learned about the Great War at dinner…I'm guessing he's still in self-exile and you guys don't know where?" I imposed gently not wanting to upset her.

A single tear slid down her now human cheek.

"Yes indeed, he does send us letters. But he makes sure we can never determine where they came from. My mater misses him, and I miss him. I just wish he would come home, I really wanted him to see our wedding" Ardenia said softly as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey who knows I'm sure he'll turn up someday. If you miss him this much, it already says to me that he's a much better father than mine is" I assured pushing back the slight tinge of jealously I felt for Ardenia having such a good family relationship.

"You really think so mi amor?"

"I know so _anata_… I know so..."

* * *

**Author's note: There you guys go you're second chapter for the update! Now note this will probably be the last chapter again for a couple of weeks but I hope the wait was worth it!**

**And to new readers hope you're enjoying this story. I've decided to leave the original up in my profile a little while longer for anyone who wants to see where this idea originated from, and what I've changed from my original draft. **

**All righty so now important notes/ facts from this chapter!**

**It bears noting that Fomas Ardenia's mother would sound like Sarabi from the lion king. Cool, aloof, and powerful once she commands attention. She's the type that rarely needs to yell to make a point, but when she does yell...watch out. Then Carbunculus' voice sounds like Zeus from Disney's Hercules proud, boisterous, and happy. But put the fear in you when he sounded angry. **

**Glisca's voice would sound like Nicole's from the Amazing World of Gumball once again mostly calm and serene until angry, and finally Caldarias would sound like Wendy from Gravity Falls. Just like the typical cool teen, but one would puts on a show when upset. **

**Cool until Angry is a common theme among this family and fire dragons in nature/general. **

**The family's ages are an important insight into dragon culture. Let's just say usually they either start their families one or two ways. Either they begin very young 180 years or so, or much later in life like say around Ardenia's age ( As Caldarias was laid/ hatched when Carbunculus was 350, and Glisca 290. Ardenia was a teenager herself at that time being 170) or ever older. **

**It's quite a common practice as dragons don't have to worry about dying of old age for a LONG time. Dragons in my verse can typically live up to 2,000 years old or longer sometimes before dying of old age.**

**The family's last names are Solis. So if formally introduced in their culture their last names are said last! Unlike traditional Japanese culture, where the last name is said first. **

**Also make a note that Carbunculus, Glisca, and Caldarias is Ardenia's uncle, aunt, and cousin from her mother Fomas (Carbunculus is her younger brother) side! The mentioned cousin Uro and his mother who would be Ardenia other aunt is from her father's side of the family! Also DON'T forget about Uro he will be a factor later…**

**Also important the GREAT WAR that Ardenia is talking to Tatsuo about is in the prologue chapter, so if you guys need specifics go back and reread the prologue. **

**Plus now you also know that Ardenia's father is one of the two surviving Guardians from that war. THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**Also here are the Japanese/ Latin translations/ pronunciations for this chapter!**

** Mater (Ma-ter) - Latin for Mother**

** Pater (Pa-ter) - Latin for Father**

** Nata (Nah-ta) – Latin for daughter**

** Neptis (Ne-tip-as) – Latin for niece**

** Patruus (Pat-true-s) - Latin for Uncle**

** Cognata (Con-ya-ta) – Latin for cousin**

** Amita (A-me-ta) – Latin for aunt**

** Uro (Ur-row) – one of the Latin words for singe.**

** Solis (Sol-lis) – One of the Latin words for Sun. **

** Okaa-san – Japanese for mother**

** Wyer- A word typically used to describe a dragon group or family.**

** Whelplings – The Draconic word for children. **

** Arigato – Japanese for Thank You!**

** Gomen - Japanese for sorry. **

** Otou-san – Japanese for Father**

** Anata – A Japanese endearment used for spouse or loved ones. Means something similar to dear, or honey. **

**Please Read and Review! FusaoKairi Out!**


	7. As Time Passes Part 1

As the Times Pass Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Legend of Spyro they belong to their respective owners.

**P.S. PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

* * *

Ardenia POV

The wedding was an interesting affair.

However I loved every minute of it.

To be enveloped in Tatsuo's world and his human customs. Dawned in a red and white kimono along with my soon to be husband in his rather fetching, black, white, and grey kimono I felt a sense of contentment.

We stood around moved toward the altar where our families were gathered around. Having already placed down the food offerings, and our wedding rings now were nestled in the altar.

Sure it wasn't the gold-ridden, flashy, bombastic wedding that fire dragons are known for, but I was fine with the change of pace.

We didn't really have a big wedding. In fact the only attendees were my family in their human forms, Kushina, Minato (who managed to sneak away from his apprentice duties), and Tarandrus although he had to be outside and stay out of sight. Nezumi, and Jinin came for the wedding as well, oddly enough even Senbi was present. Giving me a bit more respect for the man.

However Puraido, Duraibo, and the rest of the Haruno family was out of sight. Which honestly was just fine with me I didn't want that negativity on my wedding day.

It was small but it was perfect.

The Shinto priest after purifying the altar stood before us after we discarded the traditional sake to drink before the vows. First however we gave thanks to Minato our "nakodo" while Kushina pouted from the side. Though her pout didn't last long once the cry of "Kampai" rang out.

Then we were given the traditional familial offerings. Senbi came forth with the Haruno Clan offerings. Although I have a feeling the gifts only came from him, Jenin, and Nezumi. Sadly my family although there had to opt out of offerings. As they were there under the guise of friends, and not family.

But from the wink Patruus Carbunculus gave me, I know their gifts would be coming later anyway so it was fine.

Finally the vows and prayers rang throughout the temple. To the point where only Tatsuo, the priest, and I were speaking.

Once everything was said and done I kissed Tatsuo with no hesitation ready to spend the next couple of decades with the man I've come to love.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur of happiness, love, friendship, and fun. We danced the day away, and let the worries about life and upcoming wars that plagued us outside the ceremony vanish.

Then the night became filled with the stars of pleasure, and I lost track of time.

Finally I was a married dragoness.

* * *

Minato's inauguration was a bittersweet affair for the village of Konoha. On one hand Minato's bravery, sacrifice, and hard work all came to a head. He is a well deserving hero, and now he our leader.

I was happy for my friend, but even from my position on the low ground. I still saw the tight smiles on faces of Minato, Kushina, and even the previous Hokage Hiruzen.

In the Third Shinobi War more was lost than gained. Many lives including the lives of two of Minato's prized students. I still see the pain Minato and that young boy Kakashi's eyes over the incident.

Then there's Isobu…

While he had always been a bit of a grouch, he was full of a realist wisdom that I wished I possessed.

Like Kurama he didn't deserve this fate, as more than the poor girl…

I know he escaped from that Rin girl. I also know she chose to die instead of used to be a weapon against her own village.

A noble endeavor indeed.

However what troubles me is I don't know what happened to Isobu after the fact. Minato wouldn't disclose that information to me…

But I can't blame my friend, he can have his secrets and I can have mine. After all I think Minato is quite peeved at me for the withholding the existence of other dragons. I know from the wedding he suspects and more likely than not _knows_ that my "friends" were actually my family.

He had always been annoyingly observant.

However with the circumstances now, luckily or unluckily his attention was elsewhere indefinitely for the time being, and thankfully I can tell Kushina still doesn't suspect a thing.

Sometimes her dense head was a godsend.

However I can't help but feel that both of our collective secret keeping will come back to bite us in the future. There is just something that I feel like is wrong. Like there's something more to the whole story that Minato may not even understand.

And it wasn't just me I know Tatsuo feels the same.

Might be that good old draconic or shinobi paranoia's but I digress.

But for now it's time to look forward and time to forge new futures.

* * *

Against all odds it happened.

It finally happened…

After four full years of trying.

Eight days into June during the fire dragon mating season.

I had almost given up hope…

And I couldn't be anymore…

For a while I thought I had stressed myself out into being sick. The feeling of constant cool downs, my sudden lazy tendencies, and horrid noon sickness I'd been having.

Then came the tendencies I had no real explanation for. Like the constant need to regurgitate my food despite not having anyone around who would eat it. The nesting I tried to do with our living room furniture. Then just the fierce irritation and animosity I would always feel towards people I didn't know coming in or walking by our house.

Yet still…

I can barely believe it despite doing numerous checks in two different ways.

I checked using a human pregnancy test, and a praegnans exero spell. Both came up positive no matter how many retries I did.

I was pregnant!

Pregnant!

PREGNANT!

"TATSUO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs collapsing on the bathroom floor. I didn't even try to stop the flow of tears that ran down my face. I was just so happy.

The fears I had could finally begin to subside.

Being repeatedly reminded Tatsuo was going to keep on getting older, he was already twenty five, and while that's certainly not an old age. It just constantly reminded me of the continually closing window of the safe age for us to have children.

Even if human male adults could produce children well into their old age, who's to say Tatsuo would even still be around by then in his line of work?

Plus the older he gets the more his body will slow down. I wouldn't want to have an extremely young child with Tatsuo when he would've be seventy and only possibly been around for a decade with his child.

That seemed like some sort of cruel punishment.

Plus I knew how it felt to have an early departure of a father figure, and I didn't want my child or children to suffer such a fate.

I was just…

So, so, so…

Close to…

I was ready to name a family member my heir apparent. I was ready to accept having children wasn't going to be a compatible option for us…

Just when all my hope is almost gone.

Divus blessed me.

"Ardenia!? What is it? What happened? What's wr-the hell why are all these sticks on the floor?" Tatsuo jumping around sporadically in his speech.

I did nothing but laugh, cry, and smile as I lifted the human pregnancy test up for him to see.

I'll never forget the way his eyes widened, the way he picked me up and spun me around, or the constant "I love you's" and kisses that came from his mouth.

* * *

Kushina and Minato perked up at the news that I was pregnant. It wasn't even a second thought between Tatsuo and I to name them the immediate Godparents.

They were ecstatic of course. They named us as the tertiary (Third pair) guardians of any future children they may have. They sheepishly admitted they already have a godfather and godmother in mind, but it's not like I had any hard feelings. Besides I had a feeling it wouldn't be a very long wait, I could see the longing look in Kushina's eyes when she looked at me or other children.

Knowing that Kushina almost always got her way when it came to Minato. No it wouldn't be long at all.

Which is good I'd like for my child or children to have a playmate when they come. Maybe I should consider asking if Kushina knows any other expectant mothers.

Expectantly as well, the reception for Tatsuo's family was mostly chilly. While Jenin and Nezumi were happy to be son to be aunts. Puraido and Duraibo could care less, about their brother's fortune.

I'd of thought they'd be more sympathetic given their wives were both very close to giving birth to their own children.

(Though I can't help but wonder if they agreed on getting them pregnant around the same time)

The weirdos…

Senbi though was tentative at best he wasn't opposed or upset by the announcement. He seemed to have more of a quiet acceptance about the affair.

"Hopefully the kid will be better than its father" his crude words echo in my head.

Ugh Senbi… I swear every time that man heightens my opinion of him, he finds a way to drop it down again almost instantly.

* * *

My family reactions also went as expected.

My mother, Carbunculus, and Caldarias were all terribly excited. Caldarias was mostly happy she wasn't going to be the "baby" anymore, and my mother had been waiting so long to become an avia. I was happy to finally make her wish come true.

Glisca wasn't nearly as ecstatic but she still put on a happy face for me, after her shock and disbelief wore off. Although I could tell she was more worried for what would come after their birth.

"Remember neptis…soon the magical world is going to find out about this, and soon Uro will return and you'll have him to deal with. Never mind if Infernus ever comes home…" she whispered near me the worry over flowing her tone.

I flinch a bit at the mention of my father.

Then I nodded slowly knowing her heart was in the right place, and she was indeed making a valid point.

But I didn't hesitate to tell her…

"We'll all deal with it when the time comes, but for now can we just rejoice together"

Glisca didn't even try to disagree.

All of my family volunteered to be available tutors for my offspring when the time came for them to learn the ways of a Guardian. I thanked them happily.

Also it was time I alerted the other Guardians and Tarandrus of my pregnancy. As it is customary that once the Fire Guardian is pregnant the others should make their heirs to follow. Although I have a feeling at least one of them already got a head start.

But then again he had always be good with predictions.

So I shouldn't be so surprised…

We are all connected.

I'm just dreading all the outpouring of the words "It's about time", and "finally!" I going to have to endure.

Along with the "WHAT you're married to WHO and having a WHAT?! WHY?!" that is sure to follow…

Ah well.

* * *

The months just flown by now.

It was now October and I could feel it coming. It was time for the lying to begin.

Time to shed this fat belly once and for all.

I must admit it's finally nice to be at this point. I'm not going to miss having to waddle around, and having Tatsuo and Tarandrus laughing at my expense.

Those two together are just the worst.

And unfortunately I was still dealing with the one who teased me the worst.

Tarandrus stood in the living area with me chuckling as he watched me frantically move around the room adjusting all the pillows, sheets, and couch cushions to resemble a nest.

I would've prefer Tatsuo in here opposed to this "jokester", but alas he was away on a month long escort mission, and isn't due for return until the end of the month.

I swear Minato times these missions at MY worst convenience.

Casting a quick heating spell on the pillows, sheets, cushions that are now under me. I strip down naked (not that it bothered me or Tarandrus at all. But I could imagine the reaction Tatsuo would have if he were here right now) and prepare for a long night, and possibly day.

"Do you still want me here for the actual lying or do you want to be alone?" the jovial tone leaving his voice being replaced with a serious one. I couldn't help but smile as always Tarandrus has my best interests at heart.

"If you don't mind Tarandrus I'd love for you to stay here…I don't want to be alone, but I don't want anyone else besides you or Tatsuo see this intimate moment" I admitted my tone regrettably sheepish. I couldn't even turn around to face my companion I felt so embarrassed.

But I couldn't help it I was scared. After all I wasn't giving birth to these whelplings as a dragoness, but as a human. A form I don't nearly have as much confidence in or am more comfortable with.

Tarandrus tilted his snout downwards and made me look up at him.

"Don't be embarrassed Ardenia. I'm just happy to know you trust me so much. I'll stay as long as you need." Tarandrus answered with a smile. He tucked his legs underneath himself beside me.

I let my quiet tears of appreciation drip down the side of my face. I knew he could see but honestly I didn't care. I was too touched, by his words.

"Arigato my friend" decidedly using Tatsuo's version of thank you. Just to remind myself one of the other pieces of my heart.

He just smiled.

The night passed in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Until around two am the next day. Then the groaning, muffled screams, and hissing began.

I'm just glad Tarandrus was as patient with me as he was. After all he must've have been neglecting his own mate for this, something I reminded him constantly reminded him of.

But he swore she understood,

And I swore he was a stubborn old stag.

The lying process was long, going until noon the next day, and after the blood, sweat, and happy tears, there in the cushiony safe haven laid my two precious worlds.

My body was sweaty, and I still lay curled naked around my babies. Exuding my natural heat along with the heat from the spell to keep the clutch of eggs warm enough. I was proud it was tough without Tatsuo, but I managed to survive.

Though we might have to keep most visitors out of the house for quite a while.

Of course Tatsuo had quite the shock when he came home two weeks later, and saw Tarandrus, a pile of furniture and two beautiful eggs in the middle of the room. Plus I don't think me being naked did anything to help matters.

"Ardenia?! What's going on! Why are you naked? …not that I mind much…Why is Tarandrus here? The hell is going on with the furniture…are th- thos- our?"

"Yes Tatsuo while you were away I went through the laying. That pink and red spotted egg, and that red and black spotted are our children"

"What you- bu-but it's only been five months? I thought this was a nine month thing. Oh my Kami! I wasn't here for it! Ardenia I'm sooo _sorry!_"

"Tatsuo love its okay stand back up, we still have five more months before they hatch any way besides, didn't you read that puberty book?"

"…."

"You should know that dragonesses always lay after five months, and that the children wouldn't hatch until they meet the seasonal match. For us it would be in the spring or summer when all fire dragons are born"

"Hmm then again love these children should be hybrids so I suppose I can't blame you too much"

"…."

"I….may have skipped _that_ chapter…"

"Silly human"

* * *

The year had come and gone and now we were a new year of beginnings. It was now March twenty eighth and the spring heat is wonderful.

Kushina had discovered she is pregnant two months ago in January, and my whelplings should have a new friend to play with by October.

Not to mention all the other new children that will be born this year, for my whelplings to play with. Lady Aburame had a young son two months ago, and from what I've heard from Kushina we have plenty more on the way.

Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina's best friend is another playmate prospect. Plus I liked the woman well enough. She exhumed a kindness that reminds me of the deep swamp elves. A warmth in her eyes that showed she was a great mother.

Plus little Itachi was the sweetest thing.

Although I couldn't help but think I saw a bit of worry in her eyes as well…

However I hoped I was imagining that.

But today I had my own flurry of emotions.

I could feel it.

The heat from the eggs in the makeshift nesting area has come to a high. I have a feeling at least one egg is guaranteed to hatch today.

Today is the day. I feel it in my soul.

"Tatsuo! The time is drawing nearing, one of the eggs will hatch today. I'm going to call my family, you get Kushina and Minato!" I hollered up the stairs where Tatsuo was folding laundry.

Peeking his head from around the stairs I heard

"You got it _anata_!"

* * *

A couple of hours later in the evening, the gang was gathered inside our humble abode. Kushina was trembling in excitement, Caldarias, and Carbunculus not far behind in quickened breathes, while Minato, and Glisca looked a bit more on the worried side.

Although outside I felt the serene air from Tarandrus giving his silent support.

Then of course my poor Tatsuo was kneeling carefully over the eggs resembling something of a sweltering pig.

I felt bad we couldn't include Jenin, and Nezumi, but as it stands they're better off remaining unaware of my children's origins.

We can only let so many people in on this bubble.

At least until the magical council finally gets their head out their asses.

However at the next moment the sounds of cracking noises filled the room.

The egg that was hatching first was the future heir, and the fifth generation fire dragon Guardian.

I looked down to see it was the pink and red spotted egg.

Gently instructing Tatsuo I put my hand along with his next to the egg and carefully tilted it slightly upwards. Our family and friends quietly gathered around us to view the miracle.

The quiet stilled the room, as the only sounds heard were the cracking of the egg. Bit by bit the shell pieces fell away. I had to stop Tatsuo a couple of times from trying to dig the baby out.

This was my child's first true test to be inducted into our brood. The child needs to come to the world on its own. To escape the confines of its prison and to finally, truly, be born.

Plus well if he wasn't careful he could've easily damaged the child too.

The tears begins falling from my eyes as I finally see a big, soft, round green eye poking through the darkness. I gasped in happiness when I heard the low chirping crooning cry…

"Gurrrr…raaaa…ah" (*By the way look up baby dragon noises under the username Loki on YouTube, and play it along side this).

The baby cried from inside the egg arms and legs popping out so suddenly Tatsuo and everyone else gave quick cries of surprise.

And a bit more struggling later, all the pieces fall away and all we have left…

Is a slimy, really pink, screaming…

Beautiful baby girl.

Tatsuo and I gave one another a look as the rest of the family marveled at the first surviving dragon and human hybrid in magical or heck even human history.

She had light pink scales on her chubby tummy, the top of her tiny arms, legs, and feet. Some scales spread across her forehead, cheeks and neck as well. The inside of her mouth was nothing but gummy now, but I'm pretty sure in time I'll see some tiny razor sharp teeth. A teeny tiny pink tail with a stubby white nub at the end, coiled around my arm slowly.

She had frillfin ears pink in color with noticeable red highlights at the end. The cute little frillfins folding and wiggling with each cry.

She also had tiny pink leather wings. The wings muscles of which would in no way enable flight, at least not for a little while. The peach fuzz on top of her head was a light pink as well the same as her scales.

Then finally the most distinguishing feature for me, was my darling daughter's eyes. She actually inherited Tatsuo's beautiful jade eye color, even though her eyes were obviously draconic. Now as she gazed upon Tatsuo and I her eyes were rounded in wide eyed curiosity much different from frustrated slits they were before.

"Awww she looks like you Ardenia, but it looks like Tatsuo managed to sneak in a little bit. The eyes and nose is all you Tatty" Kushina teased gushing and marveling at the young girl.

"Hmm I have to admit I'm quite surprised by the outcome, happy but surprised…" Minato said seemingly analyzing the child.

"I have to agree with Lord Hokage here, I honestly expected the child to come out…less shall we say put together" Glisca inferred carefully not wanting to upset me.

I didn't even pay the comment that much mind though. I know she doesn't mean to offend by it.

As honestly I had been a bit worried about that too.

"What a precious Grand- girl she is. Whenever you decide to put her down Ardenia, just know I'll be there to scoop her up" my mother said fumbling a little too noticeably. I did notice Minato, and even Kushina stare at her for the slip, but I luckily they're not pushing the subject any further.

"Cool can't wait to teach the little brat some tricks" Caldarias said as Glisca scolded her for the brat comment, while Carbunculus high fived her.

"What about the other egg? Ardenia is that little one okay?" Kushina spoke up again with a tone of worry.

Quietly adjusting the baby girl, and let my free hand hover over the red and black egg. Since I could still very a high level of heat I knew this little one was okay as well.

Looks like this little one's just taking it's time. I would estimate either late in the night or early the next morning, we'll have a sibling at hand for my little sweetie.

But for now…

"Don't worry Kushina the other one is fine. Looks like the child is deciding to take some extra time is all." I explain calming my friend's nerves.

"Oh well thank goodness!" She sighed in relief as I watched her subconsciously place her hands over her own stomach.

I felt my brow furrow a bit at the motion. I could only hope that Kurama wasn't giving that baby hell in there.

I passed over the baby girl to be swaddle and held by her father for the time being. Smiling at the two as Tatsuo instantly started cooing to her softly.

I really made the right choice with my mate.

He doesn't look at her with disappointment or disgust. He looks at her with nothing but love.

Oh Tatsuo.

A voice quickly penetrated my thoughts however.

"Anyway have you two thought of a name?" Carbunculus asked tilting his head jovially.

Tatsuo who was now holding our girl with a watery smile, turned to look at me, and I swear we nodded at the same time.

"We have, since we wanted a name combining both our heritages, we decided to give the first hatched child a middle name to show that" I began to say letting my words sink in.

"A middle name? I've never heard of such a thing" Minato stated confused at the prospect.

"Believe me my friend it's strictly a dragon thing. It was originally something only royal or high status dragon families gave offspring back in the old days. Mainly it was something only given to the heirs of families" I explained making sure my cover story sounded completely _past_ tense.

Thanking Divus that my family caught on to my hint, and didn't accidently jump in to correct me, and say that is was something still very current and prevalent.

"Really so do you have one?" Kushina asked smiling down at the baby girl who gurgled happily in response.

"Yep mines Iracunda. Ardenia Iracunda Solis…sorry I mean Haruno" I laughed along with everyone.

"Anyway Tatsuo want to do the honors, and announce the name?" I asked with a sly smile.

"With pleasure" Tatsuo responded in turn, standing up from his kneeling position, he pushed his arms out slightly so the girl was visible to everyone.

"Everyone meet Sakura Incendias Haruno"

* * *

**LONG Author's Note: LOOOOOOK! Who finally appeared in her own damn story! YAY! I had lots of fun writing this chapter.**

***Just a reminder that hyphen lines means a passage in time has occurred. So that could be from minutes to hours to months to years! **

**The wedding at the beginning by the way isn't really draconic lore, but actually a summarized version of a Japanese Shinto wedding. As going by the picture from Naruto and Hinata's wedding it definitely seems like the people in that universe lean towards that style of ceremony, rather than the westernized way. Although in real Japan it can go either way. I encourage you guys to look it up for yourself it's quite fascinating. **

**Also interesting to note the Japanese do in fact NOT have middle names, and neither does anyone in Naruto. So I thought it would make sense for Kushina and Minato to find that strange. However it is very common in the magical world not just with dragons by the way. **

**Also I've tried to keep up with age consistency. So by the time he was married Tatsuo was 21, and he had Sakura by 25(Because remember guys most of the Naruto parents were 38 at the series start. So subtract that age by 12 the age of the rookies. And you'll understand my reasoning for this). As surprisingly Sakura is canonically probably the second oldest member of the Rookie 9 going by birthdays. She's only beat out by Shino who was born in January. **

**So most of the other rookie mothers and fathers are in their late twenties to early thirties. **

**By the way I do know since my two year hiatus that Minato and Kushina's ages were finally released. Well I am ****disregarding**** that information (Them being 24 at the time of their deaths) as this story was written well before the release of their ages. **

**So within the context/ universe of my story they are 25 along with Tatsuo by this point. Hopefully not too big of a difference to really bother anybody. Naruto ages are f*cking hard as hell to keep track of! **

**Anyway a LOT of lore was given out in this chapter so along with the name mentions, I'm also going to explain some of these lore tidbits in better detail now. **

**Also really quick I want to stress please read all my author's note for this reason. As any questions you all may have I usually will explain in the author's notes. So do NOT skip them. This is why I keep them at the bottom though, so you guys can enjoy the story first.**

**Anyway Lore tidbits are something I will be doing from time to time so hope you enjoy it!**

**First**

**I also fixed and will fix what I called a dragon family earlier. Instead of Weyr thanks to some correction from outside sources I now know the more common terms. **

**A Flight= a group of adult dragons**

**Whelplings or wyrmlings= can both be what a group of young dragons are called**

**Juveniles or wyrms= can both be what teen dragons are called**

**A Clutch= a group of dragon eggs**

**A Brood= a group of dragons both adult and young (a typical family) **

***A fully grown dragon or dragoness doesn't have a special name as far as I can tell. Instead they just have the privilege as simply being referred to as a dragon or dragoness. Something younger/juvenile dragons rarely hear themselves called. As that is a sign of high regard and respect.**

**Second: Another younger family member becoming the heir apparent is something quite common in royal magical families (not just dragons) if the leaders are unable to have children of their own. So if Sakura and her sibling had never been born. Caldarias would've become the heir to Ardenia's Guardianship (Something Caldarias didn't really want, so she's extra thankful for Sakura XD) **

**Also please remember that Sakura and her sibling are only possible because they are the combination of a human male and dragon female, and not the other way around. **

**Something I explain further in the previous chapter. So go back and reread if more understanding of the concept is needed. **

**Third: The Guardians do have a practice where the others only begin to have children after the fire dragon leader is having children of their own. It is done out of respect for Calidumacus being the spark that ignited the Guardianship and also for the more practical reason of so there is less fighting for the leadership role among the group. As in dragon society usually the eldest member of the group has/is given the most authority (of course this can have both extreme positives and negatives). **

**This way Sakura will be able to be the leader of her little brigade without too much resistance as her comrades will be taught to respect her role, but also taught when to advise her and when to defy her correctly. This will be mentioned in more detail later in the story. **

**Fourth: The laying ritual is very commonplace among dragon society in my magic universe. Usually when the female is ready to lay she makes a nest and typically is alone. The female also tends to find a dark area by themselves to lay, and depending on the type of dragon the eggs are cared for differently until they hatch. **

**For instance fire dragon eggs need a lot of constant heat, while lightning dragon eggs need to be consistently surged with electricity. Finally they take always take five months to be laid, and then will not hatch until they meet their seasonal match. So that can be anywhere from maybe a couple more months to an entire year depending on the day they were laid. **

**So lucky for dragon females they're really only pregnant five months, before laying their eggs.**

**Fifth: The seasonal mating rituals. In my universe dragons tend to mate and conceive in the season or seasons that match with their elements the most, as it's also the time when they are the most fertile. **

**Though it doesn't mean they aren't fertile other times of the year. These seasons are just the best times for them to try, but they can try anytime they want. However traditionally doing it out of season is viewed as abnormal (with lightning dragons as an exception). However this is only mating with the intent of children. Mating for pleasure is done at any time of course ;).**

**So Fire Dragons like to mate during the summer or spring.**

**Water Dragons like to mate during the winter.**

**Earth Dragons like to mate during the fall or spring.**

**Wind Dragons like to mate during the spring.**

**Lightning Dragons are the only one of the main elemental dragons who don't have a specific mating season or seasons and just mate year round or whenever it's at the best convenience for them. **

**So for the case of seasonal match (egg hatching);**

**The children however will always be born in the coinciding months that match their elements. So no matter what time, or date the egg is laid. It will ****not**** hatch again until its seasonal match. Example when a wind dragon egg is laid after spring it will not hatch until sometime in next year's spring. Or conversely an earth dragon egg laid in spring can still hatch by fall. (Mar-Dec)**

**The exceptional being lightning dragons of course, because after lightning dragon eggs are laid in five months. They only take ten more days to hatch. Lightning dragons have one of the fastest birth processes among magical creatures. Mainly due to their speedy nature and the fact they have no specific mating season date. As lightning/thunder storms are something that can happen year round so there isn't really a strong seasonal tie for them (THUNDERSNOW!).**

**So fire dragon eggs hatch in spring or summer (So from Mar-Sept by the USA/ Canadian standards I'm going to use here). When the weather is hotter and humid. **

**Earth dragons are always either born in spring (Mar-Jun) or fall (Sept-Dec). Which is rather poetic as they are either born when nature is going through rebirth or when nature is dying to begin again. As the season will effect they're coloring, and powers during their laying. Plus soil for the eggs is at its richest during the spring and fall seasons. **

**Water dragons are only born in the winter months (Dec-Feb). Because it is when nature is at its coldest and wettest (snow, rain, sleet) picturesque temperatures for hatching water dragons eggs that need a lot of moisture. Plus water dragons are connected to the Full moon, and the Full moon is at its highest in winter. **

**Finally Air Dragons are only born during spring, as it the windiest season (By North American standards). So wind dragon eggs which need a lot of air insulation are best off born during this time. **

**If any of this is confusing don't hesitate to email/PM me with questions!**

**Anyway here are the name meanings for this chapter! *By the way the "feminine" version of some of these Latin words don't really exist. They're just something I made up to give certain Latin words a more feminine quality to name some of my female characters. Just thought I'd clear that up after getting a few emails about it!**

**Avia (Ah-vee-ah)- The Latin word for Grandmother. **

**Incendias (In-sin-di-as) - A feminine version of one of the Latin words for burning. **_**Original word**__**Incendium**_

**Praegnans (Pray-youngs) exero(X-ero) - A phrase in Latin that means Pregnant/pregnancy reveal. **

**Ardenia (R-den-nia) - A feminine version of one of the Latin words for Fiery. **_**Original= Ardens.**_

**Iracunda (Ear-a-coon-da) – One of the Latin words that means Passionate. **

**Finally Fun Fact with their middle names in the mix. Sakura and Ardenia names can actually mean;**

** Sakura Incendias Haruno-The burning cherry blossom in the springfield. **

** Ardenia Iracunda Solis/Haruno-The fiery passionate sun/springfield.**

**WHEW! Anyway please READ and REVIEW Fusaokairi out!**


	8. As Time Passes Part 2

As the Times Pass Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Legend of Spyro they belong to their respective owners.

**Remember to** **read the bottom author's notes.**

* * *

Tatsuo Pov

I've been blessed these past few years.

Great friends, a new awesome family, and two beautiful and special children.

Later on after the birth of my daughter Sakura our little mister decided to finally grace us with his presence.

Of course he wanted to be fashionably late so he came just around the time everyone was getting to leave at ten o' clock at night.

No one thought twice about staying couple more hours after the little man's hatching, and by eleven thirty just a thirty minutes before midnight…

Flagro Haruno was born.

He was noticeably smaller than his sister, but he however was just as healthy thankfully. He had maroon colored scales along his cheeks, the top of his arms, legs, and feet. His lower cheeks and neck had a dark brown face fin sprouted from each side of them. He also had tiny leathery wings that were maroon in color on the outside, and dark brown inside.

Flagro also had a perfect little tail. Maroon in color in as well with a dark brown fin at the base. A perfect gummy mouth, and to my happiness he had Ardenia's eye color, the beautiful red, gold, and black flecked eyes.

As customary among dragons only Sakura gets the middle name as she hatched first. I can't really say what I feel about that. I know Ardenia doesn't have siblings and thus wouldn't know sibling rivalry well, but I can't help but feel this will just cause problems do the road.

It just gives something for little Flagro to compare himself to herself, and notice the differences.

I know that feeling, and believe me it sucks.

However I do realize that dragons have a completely different culture around this fact, and I'm hoping that if we shower him with enough love, he won't care about that anyway.

I'm not going to make the same mistakes my father made.

My son won't suffer

He won't suffer.

* * *

Time has passed, and things couldn't be better.

The nice summer days fill the house with warmth.

The twins are only five months this July, and boy are they on the fast track.

Both are already talking slightly simple words like "Tou-chan, and Kaa-chan or mater, and pater. Words like bye-bye, hi, and all of it was wonderful.

They also walked…

Well sort of…

More like wobbled around on four legs like little chubby baby house pets. But eh it was still precious.

Though I'm guessing that the advanced mental and motor skills definitely come from the dragon genetics. Most human babies at this age can still barely move, much less talk coherently.

Speaking of which…

"Tou-chan scwatch!" Sakura coos as I scratch her scaly back. She aches her little chubby body up to my touch. I couldn't help but give a laugh. She just acted so much like a little kitten sometimes.

I continue to scratch the hybrid on my lap, as I watched Flagro from afar as he chewed on a cushy teddy bear. Rolling around and tumbling on the rug cover floor.

Even at this age their traits are so evident. Sakura's definitely got her mother's inquisitive playful nature. She always climbing up, under, and around things just to find new discoveries (much to Ardneia's and my dismay), and I'd swear she has my knack for sarcasm. Because every time I made a sarcastic remark she laughed.

But interestingly enough she would flip flop between jumping head first into action, and taking a step back and thinking about her next move. Going from foolhardy to calm and collected as she appeared to plan. She was a mixed bag that was for sure.

Meanwhile Flagro seems a lot more gung hoe about things constantly, he jumps in first and thinks later. He also seems to be very determined never giving up trying to get something until he does. Whether it be food or a toy. The boy has drive.

But he is also a bit well "friendlier" than Sakura. Whenever Minato and Kushina come over he runs straight to them happy and cheerful. Meanwhile Sakura liked hang back, and always seemed afraid of new people. They usually had to let her come to them, because if they actively tried to touch her sometimes she'd hiss at them.

I breathed in the fresh air.

These were the days I lived for.

On one of my rare days off. I loved nothing more than spending time with my family. The only thing that could've made it better if Ardenia was here with me. Unfortunately she had "Guardian" business to attend to back at her family home.

Oh well.

I get to hog the time all the time with the kids, and make myself the favorite parent. I smile down at my children.

My mind began to wander to an exciting subject a foot.

The freedom of my children which would be…

Soon.

The mix of charka and magic did not allow for our children to simply have a spell put over them to hide their appearance. Whenever Ardenia had tried, it seems their charka would help over surge their magic and cancel out the illusion frustratingly enough.

Conversely it didn't help matters that charka was barely effective against magical properties, which included bodies with any substantial amount of magic in them. This left me and Minato useless to do anything to try and help.

This problem has led to Ardenia and I having to confine the children strictly to the house and family volcano for the first five months of their lives. Not that either of us are fond of this, but we hadn't been able to figure out anything that would help with the issue.

Apparently according to Fomas the charka in their bodies saw the magic as a type of biological enemy entity that needed to be purged from the body. However since charka pretty much does almost jack shit to magic all that happens is their charka gets powered up and over surges their magic.

Interestingly on side though, is the fact that while magic helps charka, charka does not help magic. Their magical levels fluctuate, and Ardenia worries this will affect their spell casting abilities in the future. The magic imbalance in their bodies is something that recently we've finally been led towards a permanent solution.

Of course it was Minato's idea.

A seal that combines magic and charka to help perfectly balance out these level imbalances. He figures that combining both would be our best shot at helping the twins. So who am I to judge against a world renowned seal master? I trust my friend's judgment with my life.

Once Minato and Ardenia finish that binding seal that keeps their appearance at bay. I'll be able to take the children out on my own. I won't have to wait for Ardenia to get home, or be available, and there will be less windows for accidently reveals.

We could really have some fun.

But for now might as well begin my evening workout.

"Okay little hatchlings whose ready for a bath" I announced ready for the exercise.

I laughed internally as the twins ears simultaneously pricked up, their eyes widened, bodies stiffed, and…

1

2

3

They're off!

"Let the chase begin!" I shouted aloud snickering as I chased two chubby fleeing babies around the home.

* * *

It had been a strange, strange day.

I was in central Konoha. Visiting the park with Sakura having a sort of daddy daughter day, while Ardenia spent the day with Flagro who was proving to be quite the momma's boy.

And I would know. I was one myself.

With the seal on her lower back finally functional and applied I was able to disguise Sakura myself and take her out to have some fun…

Then by chance I ran into my father.

And boy that was a confrontation I would easily want to go back in time and erase.

Of course the typical implications and berating's came along with a sorry interaction with him.

"_I still don't know what that Ardenia woman sees in you lad"_

"_Sakura pudding looks just like her thank kami!"_

"_When are you going to grow up, finally become a real man and get promoted, you already managed to do everything else right somehow. So just get on with it!" _

But I stayed fortuitous through it all for one reason, and one reason only.

My father adored Sakura.

As odd as I thought it seemed. Despite our own relationship still being very chilly. He doted on her something fierce. He didn't even dote on Puraido's and Duraibo's two bratty sons, or Flagro who he mostly seemed indifferent towards, as much as he doted on Sakura.

He even had an affectionate nickname for her "pudding".

I still can't fathom it, but he makes Sakura laugh so what can I do but bear and grin it?

I turned towards my father to see him lightly toss a laughing Sakura back up and down in the air. Her bubbly laughter filling the air along with his own gruff scratchy laughs.

Besides I had to admit it was nice to see a genuine smile light up my father's face. He hadn't smiled this much since Okaa-san passed.

"Her smile and laugh reminds of _her_, ya know?"

I turned my head sharply towards back towards my father wondering if I misheard those reverent whispered words, but by the time I did he was already walking further ahead of me. His face I little tighter than it had been before.

* * *

I'm never letting the twins over my to see my brother's ever again.

I still can't believe I even let father talk me into this. While Otou-san and I were at least now on civil terms. The same could **not** be said for my brothers and me.

Lord kami did I hate them.

I should've let Ardenia come with me like she offered. But nope I had to be the martyr and say no.

Those two monstrous sons of theirs are so self-destructive it's almost comical.

"_So little bro those are your seeds huh? Honestly they don't look like much. I mean look at how scrawny the boy is compared to his sister! Hah!" Puraido laughed mockingly rocking back and forth on the couch mockingly. He pointed at our children who all sat in the crib in the middle of the family area. _

"_Yeah you're right bro, they look like they couldn't even beat our sons in a napping competition!" Duraibo ever the follower said tailing not too far behind comment wise. _

_It took every ounce of my shinobi training, and severe tongue biting to not get up and slap the shit out of them. However I held my tongue with all my might, because I know that's exactly want they want me to do. _

_Instead I went with a rebuttal._

"_At least my children will actually have the brains not to run into something so visible it takes up the whole house. Unlike your son Puriaido who I distinctly remember running face first into a wall earlier only to get up and do it again" I replied only feeling a marginally guilty for talking about my nephew in such as manner. _

_Puraido growled raising up. However Jinin actually rose up and held him back. Releasing an exasperated breath as she did so. _

"_Really Puraido calm down. I'd rather not have to break up a fight with all of the children in such close proximity" Jinin stated glaring at both of us. Usually I would be spared from her exasperated glares, but then again I did just call her son stupid…_

_Surprisingly though, at least to me Puraido actually listened to her and sat back down angrily. Duraibo simply raised his fist at me glaring while Nezumi sighed into her hands. _

_This was turning out to be the pleasant family day huh?_

_The silence in the room lasted a long time. Such a long time in fact it felt like time itself stopped. _

_Though for me it ended when I heard my children crying. _

_I quickly fled over to the crib to see the two brats pulling on Sakura's delicate hair as Flagro was doing his all-out best to get one of them off his sister. Tears of frustration evident as he pulled with all his might. _

_I quickly maneuvered trying to quickly but carefully remove the two sons hands from my daughter despite me wanting to be anything but civil to them. I had to remind myself that they were still babies and that was I still their uncle. _

_Whether I liked it or not. _

"_Good job Saiko! That's right already learning when to put others in their place!" Puraido said congratulating his son for his thuggish behavior._

"_Same for you Shori, show 'em what you've got!" Duraibo encouraged as well actually getting up walking over to the crib and cheering his son on._

_Jinin and Nezumi however quickly apologized and as fast as they could. Came to help me pry their sons off my children. At least these two had brains if anything I feel sorry that they gave birth to these little monsters. _

_So much for improving familial relations. _

I'm never doing that again.

Being civil is so overrated sometimes.

* * *

The day I met the other Guardians was something I wasn't going to forget.

Not by a long shot.

I still remember the titillation I felt when Ardenia barged into our bedroom. Telling me it was time to meet her comrades, as they wanted to meet our children, and see the future Fire Guardian. So faster than a speeding kunai we were back at the volcanic home waiting for their arrivals.

Only Fomas was present along with Ardenia this time. I guess because of some it was some sort of formality to her being here.

Well that and she told me the rest of the family was in the away trying to belabor Uro's return.

I make a mental note to remind myself to get a gift basket for Carbunculus and his family.

We sat with the children behind the barrier field waiting for their arrival. A nice completed picnic lay under us, as Sakura and Flagro now free to be in their birth forms tussled with each other on the blanket like a wrestling kitten and puppy.

Even Tarandrus was lying down close by with us but this time he wasn't alone. A chestnut with doe with dark brown spots pebbled around her body, and with bright sky blue eyes was by his side, who assuming the pregnant belly was more likely than not his mate.

Ardenia explained to me that Legato's were a hereditary position as well in her society. So within a month Sakura would have her Legato as well so they could grow up together.

Of course I had to ask how that was possible because Tarandrus was the same age as her and while yes I know he is magical, it sure didn't look like his mate was.

Which Ardenia did confirm that no she wasn't.

Then Ardenia said that like the Guardians Tarandrus doesn't have children until she herself does. So Tarandrus simply never looked for or took a mate until she did.

"That's one of the reasons he likes you so much Tatsuo. Thanks to you he was finally able to pursue any romantic interests he had" Ardenia said giggling with a blush. No doubt embarrassed she made her friend wait so long.

I laughed along with her, but still had to stop and marvel at the self-control Tarandrus really had. I mean to go nearly two hundred years with no sex or female interaction at all?

That stag had the resistance of a finely tuned rock.

I wrapped my body over Ardenia's, and Fomas was laid down in dragon form behind us. Moving her snout very gently towards her grandchildren. Who upon noticing their obaa-chan's nose, hustled over to it wobbling all the while.

"Avee, Avee" Sakura called scooting over to her grandma.

Despite all the climbing all over her nose and playing with her snout not once did the smile ever leave Fomas' face.

* * *

It was a comfortable silence for the next ten minutes, nothing but children's laughter, and soft breathing could be heard in the air.

But then the silence was interrupted by the ground shaking, and the sight of pebbles bouncing with the ground. The doe beside Tarandrus flinched for a moment, before Tarandrus calmed her down.

Ardenia slowly got out of my embrace (much to my dislike), and went full dragon. Easily reminding me that in her true form she towers over almost all the buildings in Konoha combined.

However that didn't compare to my feelings of inadequacy once I saw the constantly mentioned but priorly never seen four Guardians in all of their glory.

Ardenia walked over to them talking in Latin. Of course by now I understood a few words, but all I managed to hear was "welcome", "It's a nice day", and…

"You weren't joking about this huh? Disgraceful"

That sentence struck a painful cord with me, but I stood strong and simply hoped I hid my hurt well from my face. The perpetrator of those words appeared to be the yellow, black, and neon blue dragon who appeared to be hanging back the most. A sour look evident on its face.

Though the sour look could be more because of the growls both Fomas, and Ardenia let out. No doubt in warning. I couldn't be happier to have these women on my side.

I went to pick up the startled children, and walked over to the Guardians, and tried to talk but ended up doing nothing but staring in awe. Along with my children I'm sure.

Suddenly the white and silver dragon looked down at me, and actually gave a smile.

"Well, well what's the matter human? As your kind says does the felidae have your lingual papillae?"

"uhhhh…yes? Huh? I think?" I replied confused slightly at the odd wording of that phrase. The voice was light and airy it seemed to hold a certain freedom, and wisdom at the same time. However it appeared deep enough to be a male voice.

"Oh Aerius you always were overly articulate" The largest green, brown, grey colored dragon said sounding exasperated. The deep baritone easily letting me know this was a male.

"Yes Aerius aside. It's a pleasure to meet the human who charmed our Ardenia. Now we can finally go have our own damn children!" The blue, purple, teal, and yellow dragon said rolling its eyes. Although going by the voice I would guess this was a female.

"Oh shut up you! Anyway Tatsuo amor. This is the rest of the Guardianship" Ardenia laughs standing in front of the flight.

With her right forepaw she gestures to the first dragon. The silver and white one. The dragon had a smile on his face. His hooded silver eyes were serene. I can just feel his easy going air, and it's comforting. His white horns were very wavy looking like a moving snake that froze in place. Then there was long floppy white pointed ears, which constantly appeared to be drooped down.

He had wispy like whiskers that billowed down his face, along with a white beard that hung from the tip of his jaw. He was littered with silvery white feathers on the back of his jaw, elbows, and balls of his hind feet, which turned golden on their tips. Along with three prominent similar feathers that hung over the top of his head, before where his mane started.

He even appeared to have silver windy looking markings on his body similar to Ardenia's flame patterns.

He was quite different from the other dragons. The main thing I'm noticing is his lack of wings. However I had a feeling that it didn't inhibit his ability to fly one bit. His body shape was different as well. Long, sleek, and slender instead of robust and powerful. He also had long toes, and long nails that resembled talon like claws similar to an eagle or falcon.

I noticed that the scales on the top of his fore and hind paws appeared much harder and were a dark gray color.

He had a long light silver mane that sky that had grey highlights that stretched from the top of his head to the near the bottom of his tail. His tail was also an impressive display of white and golden feathers.

All in all he was quite the majestic creature.

"Tatsuo this is Aerius the Wind Guardian. He rules the area I believe you call The Land Hidden in the Sand." Ardenia introduced formally.

"Hello my friend, we should hang out sometime. You seem like a trust worthy lad if you've kept us a secret this long. Along with putting up two rambunctious baby wyrmlings" Aerius laughed jovially smiling down at Sakura and Flagro.

"Gah, petty!" Sakura screamed waving her little chubby arms towards Aerius.

"Oh, hello young wyrmling!" Aerius said giving Sakura the tiniest of nuzzles with his great snout.

Ardenia smiled before moving on the next dragon. Definitely the largest in the bunch. Heck he actually towered over the entire volcano itself not to mention the other Guardians as well.

He was the size of a mountain. He had a rocky texture appearance to himself. His bold dark green eyes were full of wisdom. He definitely gave off the strong silent type vibe.

He was a mix of grays, browns, and a mossy green. He had a rocky dark gray beard that resembled a stalactite at the tip of his jaw. His horns resembled those of a male ram, and they were the same dark gray his beard were. The same type of rock shapes stuck out from the end of his jaw as well. Oddly enough I couldn't see any then that remotely looked like an ear on him.

His elbows were covered in a mossy like grass, but lighter, kind of like green fungi. His back was aligned with rocky spikes and pebbles that trailed all the way down to his tail. The rocky spikes were the same dark gray as his beard and horns too.

Although the spotted pattern on his scales under the spikes were actually a pine green.

His wings were massive as if he wasn't big enough, the wings made him look even bigger. They were a stony dark brown along with his wing claws, with the inner actually the same pine green as his spots.

The color of his main body was the same stony colored dark brown. Similar to the mountains I remember seeing Iwa (before things got really sour) interestingly enough. His under scales were a lighter more sandy beige/ brown color. His claws were also the same gray as his spikes and horns.

Though by far the most intimidating thing on this dragon was his tail. The base of the tail formed instead into a natural mace. Towards the end the top spread out to make room for the large circular under tail that was covered in gray spikes.

Definitely didn't want to be on the wrong end of that thing!

"This love is Montosus the Earth Guardian. He reigns in the area called the Land Hidden in Stone…umm..." Ardenia stated awkwardly trailing off. Realizing Konoha didn't exactly have the best relationship with Iwa at the moment.

Not that I really cared. It's been five years, pretty of time to cool down. At least for me I'm not one to hold a grudge.

"Nice to meet you Montosus." I said giving the best bow I could holding two little ones.

"Pleasure we should meditate sometime. I feel that can be the best way to get to know somebody" Montosus stated short and concisely his booming deep baritone voice.

"By the way glad to see your children are quite healthy. I must admit I worried about the success of human and dragon hybrid children. But sometimes it's nice to be proven wrong" Montosus said smiled looming over me casting a shadow over half the field.

Ardenia gave another appreciative smile towards her friend.

"Big! Oh! Hi!" nearly everyone laughed as Flagro said three words a mile a minute. Sakura however was obviously feeling more intimidated as snuggled closer into my shoulder.

I just smiled like Aerius this guy just exuded a comforting aura. Despite the fact his voice felt like it literally shook the air around me.

Ardenia moved over to the aquatic looking blue dragon, and wrapped an entire forearm around her.

"This here is Unda my best friend…at least in dragon terms. She is the Water Guardian, and actually guards both the seas and the area in the Land Hidden in the Mist" Ardenia announced tugging Unda close to herself before playfully pushing her to the ground.

Unda…this was our children's secondary godmother after Kushina!

"Well I see you have changed at all. I thought motherhood would make you act less like an annoying young wyrm!" Unda laughed getting into a playful crouching position similar to a cat.

"Oh please darling don't start you couldn't handle the heat" Ardenia quips back just as swiftly.

"Ugh when you're right, you're right Ari. Divus you know I hate being near these hot places" Unda whined playfully although from her panting there was definitely a grain of truth there.

Getting a closer look at her it was interesting to note she was the second smallest of the flight. Only beat out by the one hanging in the back…

That aside her aquatic origin was so evident in everything about her. She had purple eyes and two huge blue and purple fins on both sides of her face. Both at the top and end of her jaw. I could also tell that these fins also functioned as her ears judging by the very small holes I could make out in the center of them. Her teal horns were very reminiscent of a narwhal's horn. Straight out, sharp, and spiraling.

The top of her head actually had an esca and "fishing rod" just like the angler fish. It had a light yellow glow to it. Unda also had webbed feet and gills on the each side of her neck. Although but gills were tightly shut. I guess to allow her to breathe on land.

The main colors of her body were dark blue. Her under scales though were teal in color and seemed to have an almost glowing like quality to them. Her claws were the same teal too.

Her wings looked like giant fins, however instead of delicate they seemed to have the same property as whale or shark fins. Strong and aerodynamic most likely her fins allowed for both swift sea maneuvering and aerial flight. The outside of her wings were the same dark blue as her body, and the inside was lighter purple color.

Her tail was similar to a dolphin tail. It was also dark blue with purple coloring near the base of it. No doubt it let her make powerful turns under the water. She also had a row of purple fins running down from the top of her head to the base of her tail, and on her elbows and ball of her feet.

She too had teal water looking patterns that trailed her back like Ardenia, Montosus, and Aerius.

However the most eye catching thing about Unda were her bioluminescent spots. Her back, fore and hind legs, and snout all had bioluminescent yellow spots, within purple patterns. That even in this broad daylight I could still see their slight glow.

I could only imagine what she looked like under deep, deep, water.

"Nice to meet you Unda, glad I'm not the only one Ardenia annoys to death"

Unda laughed as Ardenia sent me a playful glare.

"Well, well a sense of humor I like it, and to think I thought Ardenia lost her mind when she told me she mated and conceived with a human. Eh you don't seem that bad" Unda said I think giving me a compliment?

"Thanks?"

"Oh but by the way on a serious note if- you even think of hurting my best friend or her children in any way- "

"You'll bite off my balls, and make me eat em?"

"Not quite what I was gonna say, but I like that idea better! Wait…how you had kno-"

"Believe me Ardenia's amita Glisca already gave me that talk"

"Well she was always very wise"

"If that's what you want to call that then sure I guess"

Unda just laughed again but this time we almost all joined.

Unda was definitely my favorite out of them so far. I loved finding anyone who could match me in my banter.

Though I was dreading this next introduction.

The air became silent and cold, even my children could feel it as Sakura cuddled into me even harder, and the every friendly Flagro quieted down.

Ardenia simply walked up the dragon hiding in the background, and sharply jabbed her forepaw into it. The dragon let out and angry growl and hiss, before turning to face me with a face of disdain.

"Tatsuo…this is Fulgur. The Lightning Guardian he guards the area around the Land hidden in the Clouds" Ardenia said slowly though the heavy irritation and layered warning in her voice was very obvious.

Fulgur despite being the angriest and least friendly was ironically the smallest and thinnest. He was shorter than Unda, but his body shape heavily reminded me of a cheetah so I'm guessing he more built for speed over strength.

He had a sharp under bite his lower jaw heavily protruding out a very sharp chin. His black horns looked like lightning bolts themselves with their crooked form. His sharp neon blue eyes, held a coldness to them that honestly seemed unnatural.

His main body was yellow, while the under scales were the same black color as his horns, but they were outlined by neon blue highlights.

The spikes that went down his back to his tail all look like miniatures versions of his horns. Though the black spikes, were highlighted with the same neon blue color as his eyes. His long sharp claws were also a heavy black as well.

His tail which appeared to end with a side edged black blade with the neon blue at the base that heavily reminded me of some lightning rods I've seen, looked as if it would cut through any tree with ease.

I tried not to picture me in the tree's place.

His swift looking jagged wings were yellow on the outer side, and black in the interior, a similar neon blue lightning bolt pattern showing up from the bottom of the wings interior.

Though the biggest eye catcher for this guy, was the neon lightning bolt pattern that began at his eyes and trailed all the way down to the base of his tail.

His design sure enhanced the speed I had to imagine he had. However all I'm hoping if he doesn't use that speed to kill me.

All Fulgur did in response is continue to growl.

* * *

Then unfortunately he opened his mouth.

"Ardenia by far this is the dumbest thing you've ever done. It defies the laws of nature. Thos-those things shouldn't even exist" Fulgur grumbled glaring down at the children and myself.

I glared back and tightened my grip on my whimpering children to my chest. If he was picking a fight I certainly wasn't going to be a coward and fail my children.

But before anything could come to blows…

Ardenia tackled Fulgur and pinned the smaller male to the ground.

"Don't you dare Fulgur! It was my decision and if I trust Tatsuo shouldn't that be enough for you? What has he even done so far to earn you ire?! And if you ever talk about my wyrmlings like that again, I'll make sure you join Diabolus in Infernum!" Ardenia roared as the other Guardians looked at Fulgur disappointed, and Fomas went into an attacking position.

"Fulgur…please comrade while I can understand your unease with Tatsuo, you should trust Ardenia's judgment here. She was always good at reading others, and to bring the children into your rant is quite uncalled for" Aerius said sounding like a disappointed father scolding a child.

"I agree with Aerius, Fulgur the comment about the children was unnecessary they are innocent in all this" Montosus agreed a frown now on his maw.

"Yeah Fulgur I know you're always the blue oni to Ardenia's red but that was low even for you" Unda said with a fierce glare.

Fulgur did nothing but continue to growl, and actively struggle against Ardenia's hold.

"You're all in insane this could only spell disaster for us to come! We were never supposed to intermingle with these creatures in the first place! Who knows the consequences of this action! What it could mean for us?! For everyone we know!" Fulgur shouted roaring but as he continued to talk his words became quieter and quieter.

Everyone even Ardenia and I shared uncertain glances at that. Because as much as I hated to admit it. He did have a point…

After all who's to say that in the future I or my children won't slip up…

"I just to want anyone to get hurt from this. I just don't want anyone hurt…"Fulgur finished finally collapsing from his halfhearted struggling. I noticed Ardenia's eyes softening along with the other Guardians.

So at least he meant well with all of this…

* * *

"Fulgur…you reasoning is valid but your methods are skewed. When the consequences come from this action, because you are right there will surely be some. We will deal with it accordingly. Besides how much longer can we as a magical community really stay hidden?" Fomas began to say walking over and bending down to look at the still pinned Fulgur.

"More and more we've had to erase the memories of humans who've spotted magical creatures, more and more slip ups, and close calls have happened as the humans have become more aware of their world. One day it will all come to head on way or another there is no denying it" Fomas continued on closing her eyes in thought.

"But who's to say they won't surprise us? Sure there will always be some humans who will not like our presence. However that isn't to say there won't be any more humans like Tatsuo here who is just fine with us" Fomas finished turning to give me a genuine smile.

I didn't even try to stop the tears that flowed from my eyes at her approval.

"Tou-chan? Don't cwry!" Flagro said wiping my cheeks, along with the also scared and teary eyed Sakura who also despite her own obvious fear still tried to comfort me.

I just smiled at them both. They were too precious for their own good.

Fulgur didn't respond to Fomas as Ardenia finally let him up. He simply gave everyone a regarding look before taking off. Spreading his wings he flew straight up into the air leaving a spread of static in his wake.

I don't think that ended all too well. But at least I still had some support.

I really need to get Fomas a gift sometime though.

* * *

It was nice to see good interactions between my children and others. I couldn't help but sigh as I watch my family from the kitchen.

Today we had a couple of guests in house today. The recently given birth Mikoto Uchiha and the heavily pregnant Kushina sat on our couch along with Ardenia, Sakura, and Flagro who of course had their seals charged up.

Flagro was crawling around on the floor exploring safe nook and crannies that we allowed him to find. Meanwhile Sakura was being held up by Ardenia as she moved her little legs on top of her Kaa-chan, who sat in the middle of the couch flanked by the other two mothers.

However Sakura's attention was actually mostly focused on the young baby Uchiha nestled in his mother's arms.

Little Sasuke Uchiha had been born only two weeks ago on July twenty third. The tiny babe looked exceptionally like his mother. Definitely having her softer features compared to the sharp angular features that Itachi had gotten from Fugaku.

He was quite the quiet baby, though I hear that's common among their clan.

"Bi-biby! Teeny!" Sakura squealed waving her arms towards the baby. Sasuke just stared back with wide eyed curiosity.

"Hi! Hi biby I'm mmm Sakura" Of course Sasuke couldn't respond but a tiny smile appeared on his face.

"My, my Ardenia such a smart set of children you've got here! Already talking and crawling efficiently at just six months old. I'd never even known such a thing was possible." Mikoto complemented impressed as she moved Sasuke a bit closer to my curious baby girl.

"Yeah it's quite something huh? Guess I got lucky" Ardenia responded sharing a conspiratory look with Kushina, just laughed in response.

"Yup! My god children are smarties alright, plus they're good practice. For what's to come I babysit them anytime I get the chance." Kushina said with a motherly expression on her face, as she used one hand to rub Sakura's head, and the other to rub her belly.

In that moment I swore I saw a flicker of sadness flash through Kushina's eyes. But I hope I just imagined that. I know there could be problems with the Kyuubi in her stomach, but I just hoped everything went smoothly.

It was nice seeing Kushina and Minato this happy and excited. I didn't want anything to ruin it for them.

"Though I think little Flagro and Naruto will be the best of friends. That baby seems to be as restless as the little guy in my stomach. Always kicking and tumbling around" Kushina remarks with a smirk.

"Hopefully all of our children will be good friends. Sakura especially seems to be taking an interest in little Sasuke here" Ardenia noted smiling at our daughter who was still looking at Sasuke.

"Oh do I smell wedding bells?" Mikoto joked playfully, as they all burst into laughter.

I however didn't find that joke very funny. My baby girl did not already need to start being paired off.

However the women just seemed to find my expression funny and began to laugh harder.

"Ugh" I said as I went to pick up get Flagro out of a corner he got stuck in.

"We're outnumbered by all the girls huh?"

"Gah!"

"That's right we'd better stick together huh?"

"Ah!"

"That's my little man!"

* * *

October tenth.

It started just like any other ordinary day.

Ardenia had left recently as she and her family had gotten word that her father had be sighted over in the Land Hidden in the Sand somewhere. She hesitantly left hoping to finally to be able to tell him about his grandchildren in person.

"_Hopefully I won't be gone long love. I just can't let this opportunity pass me by" _

"_I understand anata don't worry I can take care of Sakura and Flagro just fine"_

"_Just in case though Tatsuo, you don't mind if I send Tarandrus over here to help out?"_

"_Not at all. Tarandrus is cool but isn't he busy with his own son now. What was his name?"_

"_Ramus, but Tarandrus assured me his mate will watch him."_

"_Ok, now go and find your Otou-san I know you've been dying to talk to him"_

"_Arigato Tatsuo"_

That had been yesterday, and since then I hadn't gotten any word back from Ardenia. But I went under the philosophy "no news was good news". Plus my wife was a giant dragon so I think she could take care of herself.

Tarandrus had indeed come over but this time I let the stag inside, we chatted about mundane things as the day went on and everything was going well…

Then night came…

And the sky was filled with screams, fire, death, and destruction.

Out of my window I could see it looming over the village.

The Kyuubi was free…

* * *

**Author's Note: HAHHAHAHA I'm evil have a cliffhanger! **

**Whew this was probably my longest chapter to date but there were certain tidbits I had to explain. Plus I finally got to include the other Guardians. This chapter had a LOT of set up, even more than the previous chapter, and many things in this chapter will crop up in the story again so be on the look out!**

**I wanted to make sure everyone got there chance to shine this chapter, and to show that my characters all had different sides to them. The Senbi scene was actually my favorite to write. Closely followed up by the early Team 7 meeting you cannot convince that these three were not all together some point canonically when they were babies, born or not! It was too good of a scene to pass up. **

**Now for the Lore Tidbits:**

**Draconic Pregnancy: This was something I meant to mention in the previous chapter, but I figured the more meaty explanations deserved that slot. **

**Anyway draconic pregnancies and symptoms all differ depending on the type of dragon. So fire dragon symptoms usually include cool downs, lack of energy, and noon sickness instead of morning.**

**Conversely a pregnant Lightning Dragon's symptoms would be too much energy, constant electric jitters (think of it as that feeling when you hit your funny bone), and loss of speed.**

**Although symptoms that all dragonesses share not matter what element include: increased territorial tendencies, needing to nest, usually going to nest alone, and staying near the eggs 24/7, to the point of nearly being in a state of hibernation around them.**

**The Guardians: Yes more, and more got revealed about the Guardians and magical world in this chapter, and there is still more to explore. However do note they all share the similar elemental markings, and like Ardenia the others also have Legato's we just haven't met them yet. **

**However the biggest thing to pay attention to his their attitudes and temperaments. Remember what I said about how the oldest and fire Guardian typically has the most authority among them? Well now this chapter displays a bit about how that works and the positives and negatives that come with it.**

**It shows that for the most part the Guardians follow Ardenia unquestioningly, but we also see where the Defiance is displayed. I'll state here that any sort of defiance of the leader in the Guardianship is not allowed…**

**Unless it is ****WELL INTENTIONED****. Only acts of defiance with a purpose is allowed. Disagreeing for the sake of disagreeing or to try and make the leader look incompetent is generally looked down upon, and something most dragons do not tolerant. This is only allowed if the leader ever becomes a tyrant of sorts.**

**This is important please make a note of it!**

**Charka and Magic: It is important to note that Charka can effect magical creatures but to do so. A. It must be extremely strong, used by someone incredibly powerful. B. Aimed at the correct weak spots. And finally C. The person using Charka must be able to fight for a long while. Especially if they are not aiming at the proper weak spots, and even when aiming at the correct weak spots it would no doubt take a LONG time to bring the opponent down.**

**For example in an earlier chapter I said that Minato's Rasengan was effecting Ardenia.**

**Which was true but while it was powerful enough to make her feel a minimal amount of pain. He made one would be fatal mistake; not aiming at her correct weak spots. It would take him hours probably even days to bring Ardenia down that way. Especially since of course she is retaliating back, and even if he aimed at her weak spots it still would take him a long time, and Ardenia sure as hell would've been prepared for that!**

**Plus it's also interesting to note that for a moment Kushina had more of an effect on Ardenia anyway with her Charka chains. I'll just say go back and reread the prologue and trust me you'll figure out why ;).**

**The main point is magic/ magical items will always be more effective and efficient against magical beings and creatures than Charka ever could. Heck magic even helps Charka become better in the case of a magic/ charka fusion. **

**But anyway if that's too confusing think of it like Pokemon. **

**Magic against Magic= It's super effective!**

**Magic against Charka= It's super effective!**

**Charka against Magic= It's not very effective…**

**Charka infused with Magic= ?**

***New Edit*So since Sakura and Flagro have both charka and magic it messes with the balance even more. That's why even Minato can't do much work with his non lethal charka to help disguise them***

**Finally one more important note:**

**The reason magic generally has the upper hand over Charka is that magic CANNOT run out! It is not like ****normal**** Charka (so not including the tailed beasts or any god charka) in that there is no real limit to it, because unlike Charka magic is an innate source in their body that can't run out. Magical beings bodies are nearly completely surmised with magic in some way. **

**Sure it gets significantly weaker as the being gets closer to death, whether that be in a fight or naturally. But the point still stands that a dying fire dragon could still kill someone with a small magical last ditch effort explosion.**

**Whereas a downed shinobi would have to have thought ahead enough to plan something like that, and save enough charka to let that happen. If they had not charka left, were downed, had no man made body bomb, and were still alive. **

**They would not be able to take their opponent with them. They would be too spent and noting would come from one last feeble attempt, unlike a dying fire dragon. Who's death explosion can cover a mile radius. **

**This is be explained in more detail later!**

***Also note that in the phrase Aerius says Felidae is the scientific name for the cat family, and lingual papillae is the scientific word for tongue and taste buds. I think you all know what he is saying there ;). Also remember italic words are to show a past event, and sometimes for emphasis. But mostly it's the former. **

**Voice cast for the chapter: Montosus would sound like Goliath from Gargoyles the Disney series. Aerius would sound either like Dumbledore (The one from the Goblet of fire onwards) or Gandolf from Lord of the Rings. ****I'm still deciding about Unda and Fulgur, if you guys have any ideas I'd love to read them in the comments!**

**Anyway here are the Japanese and Latin Translations for this chapter!**

**Infernum (In-fur-num)- Is one of the Latin words for Hell.**

**Diabolus (Di-a-bowl-us)- one of the Latin words for Devil/ demon. **

**Flagro (F-la-grow)- Is the Latin word for Flare.**

**Ramus (Ra-moose)- Is one of the Latin words for Branch or Antler.**

**Amita (Ah-me-ta)- One of the Latin words for Aunt. **

**Fulgur (Full-gore)- Is the Latin word for Lightning**

**Unda (Uoon-da)- One of the Latin words for water.**

**Aerius (Ah-air-a-use)- One of the Latin Words for airy, or air.**

**Montosus (Mon-toe-soos)- the Latin word for Mountainous. **

**Saiko- the Japanese word for supreme.**

**Shori- the Japanese word for victory. **

**Anyway FusaoKairi out! Please Read and Review!**


	9. Actions and Consequences

Actions and Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Legend of Spyro they belong to their respective owners.

**Remember to** **read the bottom author's notes.**

Tatsuo POV

* * *

Screams.

Rage.

Destruction.

Death.

All of these sounds and more permeated the air tonight, as the carnal bloodshed carried throughout the air.

Tarandrus had left in a panic as well. The first time I'd ever seen the deer so flustered. He warned me to stay here or find safe shelter as he left through the back door and headed towards the woods no doubt hoping to make sure his own family was safe.

Which left me in an unfortunate position.

With Ardenia and her family gone, and with me not knowing anyway to quickly contact her I was screwed.

I couldn't use magic on her magical objects, and I didn't know any jutsu that would allow to make quick contact with her.

I quickly grabbed my two crying children and proceeded to try to get them to some form of safety, but as I scurried with my two children in my arms I heard a frantic knock at the door before it was broken in.

"Haruno Tatsuo you are…" The unknown jounin shouted before his eyes caught the two children in my arm. Thankfully their seal was up so unwanted questions could be avoided.

"H-hide your children then report to battle we need ever able bodied shinobi we have! That's an order!" The unknown man shouted before running off to the battle.

Once he was gone I looked at my children whose cries had now died down to whimpers.

My frazzled mind was racing, I thought of taking them to my family home. I knew that while my brothers and father would be called to fight their wives and children would remain at the ancestral home.

I made the motions to head out the door and go to the Haruno mansion. I was running towards my destination trying to ignore all screams of sorrow, and the smells of death permeating the air. Ignoring my nagging thoughts about what was happening to Kushina and Minato my two dearest friends.

But then I had an epiphany.

This was a huge battle, possibly the biggest battle of my life and career.

I knew it was wistful thinking to believe I would come out of this battle alive. There was a huge possibility I wouldn't. That wasn't what scared me though, after all I accepted this possible outcome for my battles when I became a ninja anyway. No what scared me was more of a recent development.

What would become of Sakura and Flagro if I died?

I didn't know for sure when Ardenia and her family would return, and they still think everything's fine and dandy on my end. So it could be a couple of more days to a week, and even though I know Tarandrus would try to connect with her. I don't know if he's alive right now in this mess either.

He may be extremely slow to age, but he can still die of other causes.

So even if the children stayed with my family…and I died…

What if someone found out about their seal?

And activated it…

I stopped dead in my tracks as the noises of collapsing buildings and smell of fire swirled all around me. Sakura and Flagro wiggled in my arms uncomfortably their whimpers once again rising to cries due to the carnage around them.

"My God" I whispered.

I don't even want to conceive the thought about what could happen to my unattended children. I was no fool. I lived in a shinobi based village. If people saw Sakura and Flagro as they true selves no one would believe or understand what they truly were. Plus we Shinobi are notorious for strictly following the notion of "The end justifies the means".

They would be taken away…

Prodded, analyzed, exploited, and experimented on…

The thought churned my stomach. People wouldn't think of them as children with thoughts, and feelings. They would grow up being thought of as monsters like the Kyuubi is now, or only tools for trade. They would probably be placed somewhere where even Ardenia wouldn't be able to find them.

If she would even think they were still alive…She probably would assume that like me, that they would've died in the attack.

Every shred of humanity would be stripped from their soft little bodies.

If they were still alive by the end of it.

I couldn't bear the thought of it.

So I knew I was going to make a decision that was considered particularly disgraceful among shinboi kind. A decision that many shinobi men and women would never make no matter the cost. As it was thought better to be a traitor than a coward.

But I didn't care.

I gathered my bearings, turned around back towards our house. I ran back inside barricaded the door with numerous furniture, and then headed deep into the basement with my two children. Barricading ourselves behind some sturdy wood and concrete.

Then I cast a henge over the area, just in case any rogue shinobi came back looking for me.

I held my terrified children close to my chest, and hummed soothing lullabies trying desperately to shield them from the outside world.

I sent silent prays to my shinobi brothers and sisters in the battlefield. Hoping Kami gave them some luck, I even prayed for my father and brothers who I knew was fighting. Despite our rocky relationship I didn't want any of them to actually die.

But tonight, tonight it was just me and my children.

It was just us.

And I frantically hoped there would be a tomorrow for us as well.

* * *

"_Move, man, move, move!" _

"_Keep pushing forward the fox can't keep this up forever"_

"_Just hold out a little longer…Lord Hokage should be here, he should be here soon!"_

"_Puraido! Duraibo! Where's Tatsuo!?"_

"_We don't know father he should be here!"_

"_Find him if this is the end I wanted to say-"_

"_ROAAARRRR!"_

"_Father!"_

* * *

The aftermath was devastating half of the surrounding area, and buildings in the village were destroyed in the may lay.

I had fallen asleep with my children safe in my arms, their cries ceasing after midnight. I woke up feeling uneasy. Despite my conviction the night before, I felt the sting of shame for not participating in the battle.

I knew once it got around that I didn't show up despite being summoned there would be immense trouble.

Plus if I was honest I didn't want to know who I may have lost in the battle.

Pushing my gut feelings down. I proceeded to waddle carefully out of my hiding hole with both my children in arms. They were jostled awake, but didn't cry. My heart broke as I looked at Sakura and Flagro with their little puffy red eyes, obviously I now knew they had no more cries to give. I also happened to notice that they were in their true forms again clearly the seal wearing out from overnight after being held up for so long.

"Ardenia and I should really see if there's any way to fix that" I thought morosely as the "time limit" on the seal was rarely a discussed topic as usually either Ardenia, Minato, or I was around to immediately rectify the situation, before the illusion dissipated, after all we could tell the signs. Although this did make me feel slightly better about staying behind.

However tiny precious coos escaped Sakura's mouth and my attention was immediately back on my children. I then noticed their smells, and realized they needed to be changed, washed, and definitely fed. I looked around the house in relief, luckily it seemed that I lived just far enough in land from the attack that we weren't hit to badly.

In fact our house didn't appear to be damaged at all, but then again I haven't checked the outside yet.

But there was no time for that now…

"Okay guys last night was rough, but Tou-chan's still here, and I'm going to take care of you guys. I promise" I said hugging them close, as I headed up the stairs.

They cooed and whimpered together tucking into my body.

"I promise" I repeated softly.

After changing, washing, and feeding the twins. We simply sat in the living room in silence. Both of them sitting on the couch beside me quietly, still apparently shaken up from the night before.

I didn't know how to react everything happened so fast. I know I should be out there helping my fellow shinobi, but I honestly just wanted to stay in my own little safe bubble and avoid the world with my children for just a little bit longer.

However there was no way it could last.

Life came knocking and she came knocking hard.

With a loud frantic bang the already lose door fell to the ground, reacting quickly I hurriedly covered both of my children with my body and had a kunai out at the front and ready.

Then turning to face the person in the doorway, I felt both relief and sadness flood my body as I heard the distressed voice of my love.

"Tatsuo…what happened here?"

"Ardenia…"

* * *

Talking with Ardenia hadn't been as comforting as I had hoped it would. I hated seeing the way her face shifted sadly at the news about what happened. As she had only heard the bare minimum form Tarandrus (who I was relieved to find out survived). It didn't help things didn't go so well on her end of things either.

While she had apparently found her father. It turned out to be a wasted endeavor as her whole family couldn't seemingly convince him to return home and get over his guilt, even with the news of his grandchildren.

Ironically before last night, I probably would've looked down on the guy for being so "cowardly" in his decision to avoid his family.

But now?

I certainly understood the self-shame a WHOLE lot better…

If anything now I was sympathetic.

However it didn't change the fact Ardenia was obviously frustrated over the ordeal. She and the rest of her family besides her mother all decided to return home early. Her mother staying behind to keep trying and to spend more lost time with her sullen mate.

"I swear that dragon will be the end of me" Ardenia hissed curling into me and the children on the couch. Her voice the shakiest I've heard it in years. This was the only the second time I've seen her not in control of a situation, the first being when I purposed. She must've just come to the same conclusion I did last night.

That last night could've easily been the twins and my "last night".

"Oh…Tatsuo I-I should've been here! I-I could've done something, anything! Why! Why would Kurama do this?!" Ardenia yelled actually beginning to sob, which stunned me. I've never, ever heard Ardenia this distraught before.

I held my family close not paying any mind to my own tears that trickled down my face. Together we stayed inside our own little world.

For just a little longer.

* * *

Two hours had passed before I left Ardenia with our children. I assured her I would face the music on my own. Plus she really wasn't keen on leaving her children anytime soon anyway.

I walked through the war torn streets my head down low. I decided to head to the familial home to see who survived and who was gone.

Unfortunately it didn't seem like they were nearly as lucky as Ardenia and I were. While it appeared the inner sections of the village mostly remained intact, obviously some far thrown debris had managed to nick a few of the structures.

So some of the branching houses appeared with slightly caved in roofs, and numerous scrapping appeared along the sides of the structures.

So steeling my resolve I entered the main house, which also happened to be the least damaged.

It was dark, quiet, and had the proceeding feeling of emptiness. Something that made me feel immensely queasy. I couldn't stand the feeling at all.

"He-llo?" I called out my own voice heavily shaky.

The echo reverberated for quite a while, and I was getting more and more disheartened. Had everyone here…

Had they all?

"Tatsuo…" a voice emerged.

I nearly leapt in surprise the voice was so quiet and distant, I swear that if I wasn't a seasoned shinobi I would've missed it completely.

Not even really thinking I ran straight towards the direction of the voice, turning the corner of the large mansion, I saw a sight I'd never thought I'd see.

My two brothers sat forlornly on an old couch, both their heads were down and in their hands. They didn't look up to acknowledge my presence, which at the moment I was grateful for. Though I was still happy to know they were okay, deep, deep, down.

And I was even happy to see my troublesome nephews alive as well. Both uncharacteristically quiet and nuzzled into their respective mother's arms.

"Tatsuo…I-I don't know how to tell you this but..." Nezumi said immediately getting to the heart of the matter. But I noticed her eyes shifting back to my brothers, and I realized it wasn't me that she was worried about primarily upsetting, it was them.

"Tatsuo…Senbi died in the attack" Jinin finished lowering her head. Worried about my reaction probably.

I felt a numbness creep over. I knew everyone I cared about wouldn't come out of the situation unscathed. I just wished my father and I could've left on better terms. But at least wherever he was he wasn't suffering anymore, heck maybe he even reunited with Okaa-san.

I let out a shaky breathe and nodded. Not able to say much more. The loss didn't leave me feeling the type of sadness that it should've. No what I felt was more along the lines of bitter regret, and discomfort.

Mainly because I know I didn't care as much as I should.

However just as those dark thoughts were beginning to leave my mind. I received the true blow.

"Also Lord Hokage, and his wife fell in the attack as well. Their funeral will be in a couple of days…" Nezumi added light tears streaming down her face.

It was then I finally broke down.

My best friends…

They were gone…

Tears began to line down my cheeks rapidly, unabashedly, and continuously. However I didn't openly begin to sob, or wheeze, I just suffered silently tilting my head down. Unable to look at my sister in laws.

Nezumi, and Jinin alarmed by my change in demeanor moved into comfort me. Each of them placing a hand on one of my shoulders. They cuddled together with me, even the twins leaned into the embrace as well, and for the first time in a long time I felt like a part of the family I grew up with.

In our suffered silence with came together.

However of course it couldn't last.

* * *

Not even a minute later, I felt the presence of a large shadow looming over all of us.

I didn't even need to look up to know who it was, in fact I didn't want to look up.

Of course I knew I really wouldn't have a choice in the matter, as I felt myself get hiked up by my shirt collar, and heard the desperate gasps of my sisters in law, and the startled coos of my nephews.

I stayed hiked in the air a considerable time before I finally looked at the nearly demented face of Puraido. He was snarling, and his whole head was twitching with the unrelenting anger he was vaguely trying to contain.

Duraibo stood behind him as always but this time it seemed their roles were switched around. Usually it was Duraibo who was the angry hot headed, prone to violence meat head. Meanwhile Puraido would usually exhibit a cooler more manipulative stance even when angry.

Now I knew I was in for it.

"Tatsuo! How dare you come into our house and mourn with us! You have no right! You didn't help! You weren't there! You weren't there!" Puraido yelled spit flying into my face that I didn't dare try to wipe off.

I didn't deserve too.

He was right after all for once in his life.

I wasn't there.

"If you think you can come in here, and have the sympathy of our wives and children. You've got another thing coming to you "little bro" Duraibo said with a cool snarl and glare.

"That's right. As of now according to tradition, I'M the new head of the Haruno Clan! And guess what? You're officially exiled!" Puraido shouted now shaking me back and forth in his grip. I didn't give any reaction. I had known this was coming as soon as he picked me up.

Jinin and Nezumi gasped in shock though, and just as Jinin was about to open her mouth…

"NO! Don't you dare woman! I'm the new head and what I say goes! Look at him pretending to care about father, but as soon as the Hokage comes up the tears flow! This..this.. low life scum traitor doesn't deserve to be in this family. Not after being so cowardly as to abandon his comrades in the field." Puriado snarled throwing me harshly down to the ground, before I slowly stood back up gripping my right shoulder in pain.

"Brother to not participate in the battle is treachery most foul. I know you were called to arms, and don't you dare use your children as an excuse, because in case you didn't notice, WE have children too! And we still went to fight!" Duraibo added on retaining his cold indifference uncannily copying our father's cold stare.

I shrank under the glare, I caught the sight of Jinin and Nezumi standing to the side helplessly with their children. Desperately wanting to help, but I could tell they also didn't want to put their children in harm's way of their husband's anger either.

"Exactly Duraibo! You could've handled the situation many different ways brother. You could've even brought your children to safety here! But noooo you chose to be a sniveling coward and not even come to the fight…GET OUT OF MY HOUSE…and don't you ever come back" Puriado finished coldly pointing to the door as he turned his back on me.

I began to leave shuffling out as quickly and quietly as I could. The all too real harsh sting of my brothers words following me on the way out. I began to think that even if I told him the full reason why I didn't go to the fight it wouldn't matter anyways.

Then as I turned the corner I heard a chilling threat.

"Mark my words brother. I will make sure that everyone will know of your treachery and cowardice. This will haunt for the rest of your life, just like father's death will haunt Duraibo and I" Puraido almost whispered with malice his voice getting lower as the sentence continued.

I just shivered and ran out. The feeling of shame and despair clinging snuggly to me, because I knew he would make good on that threat.

* * *

The following days were pretty much a torrent of all kinds on negative emotions and tensions. The village was under powered with half of the work force now dead, or grievously injured. The only scent of luck was most of the major clans managed to dodge these circumstances.

However that did little to ease the salt in the wounds.

I couldn't attend my own father's funeral. Though to my horror I honestly wasn't too upset about it. I truly do wish I felt more than a fleeting numbness about my father's death…but that's all I could muster up…

Our relationship had been just so fractured and damaged. Plus if I attended even just out of respect. I'm sure my brother's would've just beaten me to submission, then kick me out.

Ardenia attended in my stead, as even she felt some sadness for my father. Then again they ironically had a better relationship by the time of his death. My father had really respected Ardenia and doted upon Sakura, so at least I could say he still had some redeeming qualities to love.

Minato and Kushina's funeral was also a very solemn affair. As two of the most powerful people in the village and the Shinobi world were laid to rest far before there time. It seemed that the reality of the situation really began to hit everyone at this moment.

Ardenia being one of them.

She began to feel even more awful after finding out about the death of her two first human friends. Friends of which that if she never met, we would've never met. She just began to put all of the responsibility on herself in a way that I honestly didn't understand. Then again I had a feeling that it had to do something with the Kyuubi or Kurama as apparently that was the beast's real name.

Which shocked me because I didn't even know the tailed beasts had real names. It almost made them being jailed…a tragic irony. It just made them seem more…human…

And honestly I wasn't sure if I liked that…

But obviously it really affected Ardenia in some way. However I wasn't going to pressure her into telling me why.

Now wasn't the time.

Though through all the pain in the villages over the past week there was one bright side.

I had found out that our god child Naruto. Had survived the birth and the attack.

I also found out that he was the new Kyuubi container.

But honestly I didn't care. The baby was a hero, and I was just happy that some part of Minato and Kushina survived.

Of course I soon as I found out the original first pair of God parents didn't accept the offer to take care of the baby Ardenia and I leapt at the chance to raise him. We didn't even consider the fact we would then have three young ones to take care of.

It just felt right, and felt like the perfect way to thank Minato and Kushina postmortem. They had done so much for us, the least we could do is love and cherish their beautiful now orphaned son.

Of course life has a way of punching you in the gut.

* * *

Ardenia and I sat on the couch with our children toddling around our feet. Not even their sweet antics were able to cheer us up.

I sunk further into the couch.

And it was all my fault.

I still feel the scathing disappointment at being denied the adoption of Naruto.

* * *

"_Well Tatsuo, I have to say no to your request" Hiruzen stated firmly. Though his voice held slight tones of both solemnness and disappointed anger. He stacked his numerous documents on his desk with a loud smack. The recently re-instated Third Hokage looking the most tired I ever remembered seeing him. _

_I stood alone in the half circle made up of the Hokage and his councilmen. That included Homura, Koharu, and the mysterious Danzo. There was also usually a piece of the council made up of the Clan heads but they were most likely busy with repairs and other Clan matters. _

"_W-why?" I stuttered. Did I not have enough good credentials, or was there something in my house that was optimal for a demon container? Either way I felt like a deer in head lights in front of the Hokage and his councilmen. _

"_Because it came to my attention that you directly ignored orders and didn't come to arms when summoned" Hiruzen stated his tone now holding significantly more disappointed angry. _

_I stood frozen in place as I knew that I was caught red handed. It looked like Puraido made good on his threat even earlier than I expected._

"_Tatsuo…I'm sure you had your reasons. I've seen you work ethic and you don't seem like a full on coward. Be that as it may you still disregarded orders, and thusly must be punished" Hiruzen stated firmly as Koharu and Homura nodded behind him. _

_I just stood stiffly, readying for the blow there was no name to try and defend myself. Though I could've done without the disgusted looks of Koharu, Homura, and Danzo, at least Hiruzen looked somewhat sympathetic. _

"_Tatsuo for your cowardice we are not allowing you custody of Naruto. He will be placed in the orphanage and cared for there until he is self-sufficient, then we will provide housing for him. We will also be sure to frequently monitor interactions between you and him in case you try any "funny business" until that time. Secondly since you seem so fond of running, you clearly don't have the qualities needed to further your ninja career" Koharu said her tight eyes piercing away at me. _

"_Wha-"I began to say but was swiftly interrupted._

"_Indeed Koharu I agree. Tatsuo for disobeying direct orders in a matter most severe. We are making sure you will never be promoted any further. Also as such you will be designated to a three month probation before you're allowed to take missions again" Homura said with a tone that clearly left no room for an argument._

"_I-I" I began to stutter unsure of what to say in the face of my punishment. As honestly I wasn't all too upset about never being able to be promoted, but I was extremely upset I couldn't adopt my own godson._

"_You're lucky this is the worst you're getting. Now get out of our sight, we all have far more important matters at hand" Danzo said in a low cold methodical tone. _

_I walked out and didn't look back. _

* * *

The hot shame still trickled down my back at the memory. I already got quite a few jeers from other shinobi who had found out what happened on my way home. Puraido and Duraibo sure do work fast.

Although I still hold to the fact I don't regret my actions, I couldn't help the shame I still felt. Especially since I couldn't explain why my motives were justified. As Puraido was right I wasn't the only shinobi with children.

At least I still had Ardenia and my children, and maybe that's all I would need.

Besides maybe I can still help Naruto out in other ways as well. I'll just have to be a bit sneakier about it.

However a knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

Turning over to look at my wife, we simply shrugged at each other before getting up and cautiously heading to the door. In these times we were too high strung to be lax anymore. I had my kunai at the ready, and I'm sure Ardenia literally had some magic up her sleeve.

Ardenia slowly opened the door as I brought up the rear, before her limbs locked, and a stunned look was on her face. Coming up to her I faced the man standing outside our doorway.

* * *

He appeared to be somewhere in his late fifties or early sixties I wasn't too sure. The only real evidence I had was the crow's feet near his eyes, and the wrinkles present in his hand. He was also very tall at least six foot five. Towering over both Ardenia and I.

His face was rugged like mine, although instead of a five o clock shadow, he had a controlled slightly fuzzy beard.

His hair had two broad bangs in front, while the back of his hair wafted into a very fuzzy ponytail. His hair was grayish black that turned red near its tips. He sported a sharp jagged nose, signaling it must've been broken multiple times, plus his nose and left side of his face seemed to be scarred by some giant claw marks.

He also had one pointed bottom tooth that constantly was outside of his mouth even if he wasn't moving his lips. He also had longer finger nails than men usually did, which is interesting as it was something I was commonly teased over before for, except by Ardenia of course.

He appeared to be wearing clothes that were quite similar to what the Hokage wore. It was a long robe, but it was way more fanciful than the one Hiruzen wore. It had embodied flame designs in the robes, and the robes colors were a nice complementary orange, and red. They also hung so low that I couldn't even see his shoes. His wrist also had gold, red jewel encrusted bracelets around both of them.

Though what finally let me catch onto the identity of the man were the eyes. They were the same red, gold, and black flecked eyes that my wife had.

"Infernus? No…Pater?" Ardenia whispered her hands coming up over her mouth. Tears shimmered down her face, and I could see a peek of a smile through her hands. The first true smile she had in the last week or so.

"Hello darling nata. I would like to see my nepotes" Infernus spoke his kindly deep voice slightly shaky as he reached out to hug his daughter.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here you guys go! Finally got this chapter done! Anyway sorry this is a bit later than I intended, but hopefully once fall starts up I'll have a bit more free time. Though so far maybe later into June it's looking like I'll have more writing time as well so fingers crossed! Also sorry I didn't do the two chapters at a time like a promised for this one. But the next batch of chapters were so dense, that if I didn't release this now, I probably wouldn't have gotten this chapter up until late June. So bear with me I promise next time to give you guys two chapters at once again. **

**Because important note. This chapter is basically the end of an arc, and one of the first major turning points in the story. **

**Also yep ol' Senbi's dead. Poor guy, I'm actually really considering doing some separate one shots with him, before his death. It would probably come out way later into this story, but it would feature more moments of Senbi with, Sakura, Ardenia, and even Tatsuo, and it would deeply explore Senbi's relationships with all of them more. He's actually one my favorite OC's I've ever created, and I had to kill him off so early…DX. Oh he still has so much potential. So _maybe_ be on the lookout for that eventually. **

**Anyway I feel this is important to mention. Thanks to a suggestion from a commenter with some very kind criticism. I've decided to let you guys know that this is the last chapter of set up. After this we are having a HUGE time skip to when Sakura is eight years old. Arguably the most important year of her life according to my story so get ready! This will most likely be three parts and then finally there will be another time skip again to the graduation day at the academy. **

**As I know some of you were quite impatient and really wanted to get back to Sakura being the main character. So I really do thank you guys and commend you for sticking through the set up chapters. I know it didn't feel like it but trust me these chapters will make later chapters easier for me to write without having to drop long exposition dumps like the original story, because you as readers will already know what I'm talking about.**

**Also it sets up some of the major universe alterations I've made, and of course there's a good ton of foreshadowing to boot ****. Like for instance unlike in my original story, now I've made past family and friend connections more clear, and it's better explained why Sakura's father didn't take care of Naruto despite his closeness to his parents. **

**I was just really happy with this chapter because as I said so many plot points were set up **_**soooo**_** much better than in the original story. **

**It was also suggested that I possibly look into getting a beta. While it is something that would probably be very helpful. For now I'm going to take a pass on that, if only because my schedule is so sporadic, I'd rather not put someone else through it. **

**But if I ever change my mind I'll be sure to let everyone know!**

**For now it's just going to be me doing it the old fashioned way of seeing mistakes after I've already posted the chapter, and then going back in a editing in post XD. **

**Also I have a nice surprise for you guys! I've actually gone and drawn the Guardians from the last chapter and posted them on my deviant art. **

**Here's the links to them:**

**Montosus: art/Montosus-The-earth-guardian-607332890**

**Fulgur: art/Fulgur-The-Lightning-Guardian-607331508**

**Unda: art/Unda-The-water-guardian-607332314**

**Aerius: art/Aerius-Guardians-607333283**

**Also please notify me if these links don't work. Although if that's the case just go to google and type in FusaoKenji on Deviant art, and you'll be led to my profile page, or put these links strictly in your top search bar, don't try to link these links I've given you through google. As so far from when I've tried it that way, it rarely worked.**

**Hope you like them, plus there's another special picture coming out on the next chapter! **

**Finally here is the last important tidbits for this chapter;**

**1\. Infernus sounds like Morgan Freeman! Also remember I only described his human form, his dragon form description is yet to come!**

**2\. I've also introduced a new concept that differs from the original story. Instead of the seal "breaking" which frankly was unrealistic because besides Jiraiya, Minato was one of the best seal masters in the world. So the idea of his seal breaking was ludicrous and I've changed it to something hopefully more believable. Now instead the seal has a sort of "time limit" for how long it can stay activated. Because of the magic and charka influx that both Sakura and Flagro have, the seal still can get overheated due to use and wear off. I felt this was more reasonable as a few canon Naruto jutsus seem to run on a time limit of some sort, whether it be to activate it or for it to wear off. **

**Anyway when this happens Sakura's and Flagro's draconic features slowly start to come into reality (like say the scales appearing slowly onto the skin), and if not taken care of relatively quickly, soon it becomes more obvious the longer its allowed to wear off.**

**So it needs to be constantly kept up, and reset with either magic or charka. It can also wear off faster if the user of the seal is more injured, exhausted, etc. **

**So with this being the case now you guys see a more obvious conflict to come for Sakura in the later years because of her seal. **

**Finally here are the chapter translations.**

**Pater (Pa-ter): Is the Latin word for Father. **

**Nata (Nah-ta): Is the Latin word for daughter.**

**Nepotes (Neh-po-tus): Is the Latin word for grandchildren. **

**Anyway please read and review FusaoKairi out! **


End file.
